Es ella y Yo
by Tachiandneko
Summary: Tristezas, paciones, romance, alegrías, risas, soledades, un huracán de sentimientos comienzan Fate Y Nanoha confundidas por un amor imposible entre ellas
1. Chapter 1

Es ella y Yo

Ha pasado un mes desde que Nanoha Takamashi y Fate Tesstarosa trabajan juntas, sin embargo, el trato se ha mantenido en lo estrictamente profesional.

Para Nanoha, era todo un misterio la seriedad de Fate, no podía decir que la hubiese tratado mal o que la tratara con indiferencia, sencillamente evitaba entablar cualquier conversación que no tuviese relación con el trabajo y por más esfuerzos que hacía por romper el hielo, Fate siempre encontraba la manera de enfriar otra vez las cosas.

Nanoha siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy extrovertida y bromista. No era que le gustara ser el centro de atención de todo, simplemente le gustaba compartir con las personas a su alrededor y ser alegre y dinámica, por lo que procuraba que sus compañeros de trabajo fuesen un poco más que simple compañía de medio tiempo. Ésta característica era la que hacía que le fuese más difícil pasar por alto el no poder romper el hielo con Fate, siendo la persona con la que compartía la oficina todos los días hasta las 5:00 pm, le parecía absurdo que aún no pudiesen hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo.

Desde el primer día que entró a la oficina se dio cuenta de lo buena profesional que era, Fate había demostrado ser muy creativa y detallista en su trabajo al igual que Nanoha, así que en ese sentido se habían complementado muy bien. Sin embargo en lo personal, todo podía resumirse en que NO HABÍA RELACIÓN ALGUNA.

En un principio pensaba que si Fate no quería relacionarse con nadie en la oficina, incluyéndola a ella, debía tener sus razones y que tal vez lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, pero cada día que pasaba la invadía las dudas de si todo aquel comportamiento se debía a algo que había dicho o hecho, por lo que ese día, Fate decidió que era el momento de preguntar.

• ¿Fate?

• Umm? – Le respondió sin levantar la mirada de la computadora.

Sus escritorios estaban uno al lado del otro, por lo que Nanoha podía ver que Fate estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo.

• ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

• Claro – Contestó quedamente

Por un momento dudó de si era el momento propicio o no, pero pensó que era mejor hacerlo de una vez.

• ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

• ¿Qué? – En ese instante Fate se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido en señal de no entender la pregunta.

• ¿Que si he hecho o dicho algo que te haya molestado?

• No… – Negó con la cabeza – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

• Bueno es que … ya tenemos un mes trabajando juntas y por más que he intentado acercarme a ti pues … siempre lo evitas, así que pensé que … no sé … ¿tal vez es por mí? – Dijo dubitativamente.

Fate la miró unos instantes antes de contestar. No se había dado cuenta que en su afán de pasar desapercibida le estaba dando una idea errónea a su compañera.

• No Nanoha, no se trata de eso – Le dijo un poco apenada – Es solo que no soy muy buena en esto de ser amigable. Lamento si te hice sentir incómoda.

Fate tenía suficientes razones para no querer involucrarse con nadie en el trabajo, una mala experiencia en su trabajo anterior le había enseñado que los compañeros de trabajo eran sólo eso, pretender algo más, era darles permiso para involucrarse en su vida privada, opinar o hasta juzgar sobre ello, así que prefería aparentar que no era buena relacionándose con los demás. Siempre había sido tímida, pero eso no le había impedido relacionarse. Esta actitud frívola hacia los demás, era simplemente una elección. Pero debía reconocer que Nanoha le parecía diferente a los demás, y en más de una ocasión tuvo la tentación de darle y darse una oportunidad de conocerla, sin embargo, al recordar su reciente mala experiencia, la hacía olvidar esa idea. Pero ahora, al escuchar la inquietud de Nanoha, sintió que debía bajar un poco la guardia, después de todo, el hablar o ser agradable con ella no significaba abrir de par en par las hojas de su vida.

• Está bien – Le sonrió ligeramente Nanoha – Es sólo que quería estar segura de que no era yo la causa de tu distanciamiento.

• No lo eres. De hecho… me agrada trabajar contigo – Le confesó adoptando una posición más relajada en su silla.

Nanoha no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Si bien es cierto que hasta el momento, habían coincidido en opiniones, puntos de vista y decisiones tomadas, siempre pensó que para Fate, el trabajar junto a ella era más una obligación que algo placentero.

• ¿En serio? ¿No lo dices por compromiso? – Indagó con una expresión que hizo sonreír a Fate también.

• En serio. Se me hace fácil trabajar contigo. Además … – Desvió un poco la mirada como pensando lo que iba a decir.

• ¿Sí? – Dijo al ver que Fate no continuaba la idea

• Eres muy ingeniosa y ocurrente – Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra al recordar la última travesura de Nanoha al colocar sal en el pote de azúcar de la sala común para todos en la oficina.

• Si bueno… – Dijo sonrojándose y riéndose al mismo tiempo –… siempre he sido así, aunque he mejorado con el tiempo, créeme.

Fate abrió los ojos un poco más al tratar de imaginarse cómo podía haber sido antes, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar imitar a Nanoha en la risa.

• Pero tranquila que no te haré bromas a ti, lo juro – Dijo levantando su mano derecha en forma de juramento.

• Eso espero – Le respondió levantando una ceja pero con expresión divertida.

• No quiero abusar de mi suerte pero… – Dijo luego de una pequeña pausa – … ¿será que almorzamos juntas hoy?

• ¿Aquí? – Preguntó refiriéndose al cafetín de la empresa.

• Si. Bueno, si no te importa claro está – Al ver su expresión no muy convencida, Nanoha se apresuró a hablar – También podemos salir a otra parte si lo prefieres.

Fate no estaba segura de si aceptar la invitación o no, sabía que de pasar esa línea, era muy posible que después no pudiera retractarse, pero en el fondo, necesitaba sentirse más a gusto en la oficina y si seguía en el plan de acartonamiento en el que estaba, no lo lograría, así que aceptó.

Fueron a un restaurant de comida italiana que quedaba a dos cuadras, tuvieron que esperar un poco antes de que las atendieran pues estaba repleto, pero una vez que se sentaron y pidieron, Nanoha tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a hablarle.

• Y dime ¿conoces la ciudad?

• Si. Viví aquí en Europa casi toda mi vida, me fui por un par de años nada más.

• Ah ok, yo pensaba que eras nueva por aquí – Fate venía de trabajar en una agencia de publicidad muy reconocida en el medio – La agencia de donde vienes es muy buena.

• Si así es – Le confirmó

• Cuando supe que venías de allá, no lo podía creer – Dijo luego de que el mesonero dejara las bebidas de ambas en la mesa – Y cuando me enteré que habías renunciado, pues mucho menos.

Los ojos de Fate se oscurecieron al instante y su expresión se volvió tensa, al punto de que intentó disimular su estado tomando un poco de su jugo. Nanoha percibió el cambio.

• Lo siento ¿Dije algo malo?

• No, nada – Trató de sonreír, pero fue más una mueca que una sonrisa – La agencia es excelente, no tengo quejas al respecto.

• ¿Y entonces por qué…? – Dejó la pregunta abierta para ver si Fate respondía.

• Digamos que tuve que decidir entre mi estabilidad laboral y mi salud mental – Sabía que estaba dando más información de que la debía, pero era preferible contestar algunas pregunta antes que aumentar las interrogantes.

• Vaya – Dijo sorprendida – Visto así, no tenías más opciones ¿no?

• Así es… me costó mucho irme, pero en definitiva, trabajo podía encontrar en cualquier otra parte. Por eso decidí regresar a mi ciudad.

• Claro, te entiendo.

Nanoha sabía que había tocado un punto sensible en la vida de Fate, por lo que decidió no tocar más el tema. No quería que Fate sintiera que era una entrometida.

• ¿Y tú eres de aquí? – Preguntó Fate

• ¿Yo? … La verdad es que ya no puedo decir que soy de algún lugar en particular. He viajado tanto desde niña que perdí la noción de lo que es ser de algún lugar en específico.

• ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó un poco extrañada por la respuesta.

• Mi padre fue militar de Japón, así que dependíamos de a dónde lo trasladaran cada dos años aproximadamente. Eso duró hasta la etapa universitaria, pues me fui a estudiar a Madrid ya que estábamos por haya. Creo que ese fue el período más estable que tuve – Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco – Allí conocí a mi esposo, pero para eso tengo una escusa ya que as de pensar que me case muy joven… me case con el para que mi padre subiera de rango y fuese menos los cambios de países, ciudades y casas, aparte que para mi madre era una molestia y de paso para mi también. El es piloto profesional, al principio trabajó para una aerolínea comercial, pero luego lo contrataron para una empresa privada. Hace un año, uno de los socios de la empresa le propuso trabajar sólo para él, pero con la condición de cambiar de ciudad cada vez que necesitara hacerlo, a si que no duro mucho mi estadía en Madrid, claro que le garantizó casa donde quiera que llegara, así que esa es la razón por la que paramos acá.

• Vaya… ha sido movido ¿no?

• Si. Al principio me pareció divertido esto de viajar constantemente, pero con los años se me ha hecho cada vez más difícil y de paso muy enfadoso– Hizo una pausa – Supongo que estoy comenzando a extrañar tener un solo hogar – Dijo con tono melancólico – Estoy un poco cansada de tener que adaptarme a una nueva ciudad, a nuevos compañeros de trabajo, a no tener alguien con quién hablar … – Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba agobiando a Fate con sus problemas – Lo siento, creo que estoy hablando de más.

Fate se quedó en silencio unos minutos. En ese momentos se dio cuenta que la manera de ser de Nanoha, tan extrovertida y bromista no era otra cosa que la máscara que disimulaba la necesidad que sentía de pertenecer a algún lugar, por lo que con más razón aún pensó, que no era justo hacerla pagar por cosas del pasado.

• No te preocupes, todos necesitamos hablar de vez en cuando – Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

• Si bueno, el problema es que cuando empiezo, por lo general me cuesta parar.

Ambas rieron. Desde ese momento el trato entre las dos se hizo más agradable. Poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta lo mucho que tenían en común, el gusto por el cine, la afición por los bolos, la necesidad de ir de compras cuando se sentían deprimidas o cuando las hormonas se hacían presentes, el tener hermanos mayores… detalles que hicieron posible que Fate se sintiera más a gusto con su decisión.

Arf su amiga de años y compañera de piso, se había dado cuenta del cambio de ánimo y de semblante que había experimentado Fate. No era mucho lo que podían verse, pues por cuestiones de horario, cuando Arf llegaba, Fate o estaba dormida o estaba a punto de acostarse, así que era muy poco lo que podían compartir. Sin embargo, para ella era notable el cambio, lo que le intrigaba era qué lo había provocado.

Un viernes cualquiera, cuando Fate llegó al apartamento, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a Arf sentada en el sofá frente al televisor comiendo pizza. Era una gran sorpresa, dado que Arf era de las que no llegaba a casa sino hasta el sábado muy temprano en la mañana o incluso, podía llegar el domingo.

• Hey! – La saludó al entrar.

• Hey! – Le contestó entre dientes pues tenía un bocado de pizza en la boca.

Fate colocó su chaqueta en el mini closet que había detrás de la puerta principal y se dirigió hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

• Aquí hay pizza, si no has comido

• Si gracias. La verdad es que me muero del hambre.

Fate tomó un plato del gabinete y se sentó al lado de Arf. Se sirvió dos pedazos de pizza y comenzó a comer.

• ¿Y esa extrañeza que estás en casa hoy? – Preguntó Fate.

• Nada en particular. Sólo no tenía ganas de salir hoy.

• ¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo incrédula

Arf la miró y se echó a reír antes de contestar.

• Si. Me siento bien… en serio, sólo no tenía ganas de salir, es todo.

• Ok – Se encogió de hombros.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato mientras comían y la serie se iba a comerciales.

• ¿Y tú? – Le preguntó Arf.

• ¿Yo qué?

• ¿Qué te pasó? Últimamente no llegas antes de las 8 de la noche.

Fate se timbró con aquello. Era verdad que desde que compartía con Nanoha, era raro que llegara a las 5:30 de la tarde como solía hacerlo, pero lo raro era que Arf lo supiera, pues ella siempre llegaba después de las 9, así que no sabía cómo era que estaba enterada del cambio en su hora de llagada.

• ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

• Tengo mis contactos – Dijo reprimiendo un media sonrisa.

• ¿Y será que tú contacto se llama la Señora Lindy?

• Haaaaayyyy pero cómo crees? – Dijo de manera exagerada

Fate no pudo evitar reírse. La señora Lindy era una Mujer de mediana edad que trabajaba como portera del edificio desde joven. Conocía a todos los que habitaban allí, temporal o permanentemente, a qué hora salían o llegaban y quiénes eran los visitantes frecuentes.

• No sabía que la señora Lindy estuviese tan pendiente de mí

• Para ser justa con ella, yo le dije que estuviera pendiente de ti en realidad. No me dio la información por chisme sino por petición mía – Confesó.

• Ya. ¿Y no era mejor preguntarme a mí directamente?

• Pues sí, pero no quería ser cansona – Hizo una pausa – Entonces… ¿me dirás a qué se debe el cambio? ¿O a quién?

• Jajajajajaja ¿no puede ser simplemente que quise cambiar?

• No lo creo. Y con esa risa de por medio mucho menos. Anda, dime qué pasó.

Fate lo pensó unos segundos antes de hablar. Le contó la conversación que había tenido con Nanoha y lo mal que se había sentido al darse cuenta que de algún modo la estaba castigando por algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver, razón por la cual había decidido dejar atrás su actitud antisocial con ella. Por otro lado, le contó también que debido a la ausencia de su esposo, Nanoha siempre trataba de inventar algo qué hacer para no tener que llegar a la casa vacía, pero que esa noche, el esposo había llegado pronto, así que era "noche de casa", como le habían bautizado.

• Vaya! Ya parecen las más íntimas ¿no? – Dijo Arf con cierto tono de reproche. – Un día de estos me dirás que te mudas con ella para hacerle compañía.

• Jajajajajajaja. No tanto, no exageres.

• Exagerar! Desde que llegaste aquí hace tres meses ya, he tratado que salgas, que te distraigas y lo único que he conseguido son negativas. Pero llega una extraña de cabellos rojos como ya me has contado, te llora un poco y te dice que está sola y sin un hogar estable e inmediatamente pufff! Como margaritas sales de tu encierro. – Tomó aire antes de continuar – Me alegro por ti, de verdad; solo lamento que haya sido una extraña la que haya logrado ese cambio.

Fate la observó durante unos instantes. Arf no era la del tipo "amiga celosa", pero sabía que de algún modo el hecho de no haber aceptado su ayuda en esos días, le había lastimado. Desde que se conocieron, habían sido muy unidas y no había dudas de que siempre estarían allí cuando se necesitaran, pero en ese momento en particular, Fate necesitaba otro aire, otro ambiente; y salir con Arf no la ayudaba. No se lo había dicho, pero era hora de hacerlo.

• Arf… sé que has intentado ayudarme y en verdad te lo agradezco. No sabes cuánto. Pero en este momento, Nanoha representa un paréntesis en mi vida, una pausa ante la decepción, la rabia y la… humillación que viví. Es por eso que salgo con ella, es por eso que escuchar sus problemas, sus preocupaciones, sus angustias y sus bromas son como un bálsamo de olvido. Me impide pensar y recordar, aunque sea por unas horas, todo lo que pasó… me hace olvidar.

• Nosotras también podemos hacerlo Fate – Arf y sus amigas Hayate, Vita, Reiforce, Shamal y Signum, habían hablado en varias ocasiones de las mil y una estrategias para hacer que Fate superara lo ocurrido en meses anteriores.

• Lo sé. El problema es que por ahora, quiero olvidarme incluso de quién soy y con ustedes, no logro hacer eso.

• ¿Olvidarte de quién eres? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No sabía exactamente qué quería decir.

• Si Arf, olvidarme de quién soy.

• No tienes que hacer eso Fate. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte ¿lo sabes no? – Le dijo luego de unos instantes.

El silencio de Fate le respondió

• Fate, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir. Lo que pasó fue algo horrible, sí, pero de ninguna manera tienes que sentirte avergonzada por ello. Tú no tienes culpa de que tu mamá haya querido tapar tu homosexualidad acusándote de loca sexual. No tienes culpa de que haya sido tan cobarde y tan egoísta como para preferir destruir tu reputación y tu imagen sólo para que nadie descubriera la verdad. Tú no tienes culpa de que todos en la empresa se hayan dejado enmarañar en sus mentiras. Así que no Fate, NO TIENES NADA DE QUÉ AVERGONZARTE, NADA!

Las últimas palabras las dijo con tal vehemencia e inflexión que Fate no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenara de lágrimas. ¿Cuántas veces se había repetido lo mismo sin tener éxito en creérselo?

Fate se abrazó a Arf. Nunca le había gustado mostrar esa debilidad ante nadie, pero en ese momento las emociones la sobrepasaban y no pudo evitar buscar apoyo en ella. Durante incontables noches desde que regresó allí, había llorado en silencio en su cuarto tratando de liberarse de la frustración que sentía por lo que había pasado, pero parecía que no había sido suficiente. Nada más hablar de ello hacía que su cuerpo y mente revivieran íntimamente cada infernal instante de lo ocurrido. Luego de llorar incontrolablemente durante unos largos minutos, los sollozos fueron amainando hasta parar.

Arf le ofreció una servilleta para que se limpiara la cara. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes antes de que Fate rompiera en silencio.

• Fui tan estúpida Arf… eso es lo que más rabia me da. Me hizo caer en el discurso de "Yo la haré cambiar"; "El amor de madre a hija será suficiente para que me acepte tal cual"… es… es algo que no me perdono – Al decir esto último la miró a los ojos.

• No tenías forma de saber que todo resultaría tan mal.

• Ustedes me lo advirtieron.

• Sí, pero jamás imaginamos que sería capaz de hacer algo así. Así que tú, que tenías tantas esperanzas por que tu madre Presia cambiara, mucho menos te lo podías imaginar.

• ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? – Le preguntó sin poder mirarle a la cara por la vergüenza de lo que le iba a confesar.

• ¿Qué?

Se quedó en silencio tratando de agarrar valor de hablar.

• ¿Qué sucede Fate? – Le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

• Que aún después de todo, al recibir una llamada o un mensaje no logro evitar pensar que tal vez sea mi madre arrepintiéndose de todo.

Arf tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tomar a Fate por los hombros y sacudirla para que reaccionara; a pesar de ello, entendió que ya era suficientemente duro el tener que vivir con ese sentir como para además tener que escuchar reproches de los demás. Así que solo pasó su brazo por los hombros de Fate y la atrajo hacia ella.

• Tranquila amiga, todo va a estar bien… todo va a estar bien.

Pasaron días antes de que Arf se decidiera a meter un poco su mano en la tarea de hacer que Fate recuperara su vida. Estaba claro qué era lo que motivaba a Fate para salir con Nanoha, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, era probable que el apego entre ellas creciera, y que cuando fuese inevitable que Nanoha se enterara de sus preferencias, todo se complicara y resultara todo un desastre, así que pensó era el momento de actuar.

Fate y Nanoha se encontraban en la oficina trabajando súper concentradas cuando Arf llegó de imprevisto. Tanto, que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta hasta que tocó ligeramente para llamar la atención.

• Buenas ¿Se puede?

• ¡Arf! – Dijo Fate sorprendida

• Hola Fate – Sonrió mientras entraba, rodeó el escritorio y la dio un beso en la mejilla. – Espero no te moleste mucho el que esté aquí.

• No, para nada. Sólo me sorprende – Dijo sin salir aún de su asombro.

• Si bueno… estaba por aquí cerca y decidí pasar a saludarte – Sin dejar de sonreír, miró hacia Nanoha. – ¿Tú debes ser la famosa Nanoha?

• ¿Famosa? – Dijo abriendo los ojos como plato

• Sip… es que Fate me ha hablado mucho de ti. Bueno, eres la única de la que me ha hablado en realidad… – Se apresuró a decir al sentir como Fate se movía en su silla. – Claro que conociéndola como lo hago, es muy probable que hable contigo nada más… es un poco antisocial – Le dijo haciendo un gesto como de secreto y luego se echaron a reír. – Mucho gusto, soy Arf. Compañera de casa de Fate. – Estrecharon las manos.

• Mucho gusto – Le sonrió ampliamente.

• Bueno ya conociste a Nanoha y ya me saludaste, ahora… – dejó la oración así esperando que Arf la continuara, pero ésta sólo la miraba con una media sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

• ¿No me ofrecerás sentarme tan siquiera? – Dramatizó estar ofendida

• Estamos trabajando Arf, así que no es mucho lo que podemos hacer.

• Yo sé, pero un café no se le niega a nadie… al menos un vaso de agua – Dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio de Nanohaa.

Fate supo de inmediato que sería imposible deshacerse de Arf rápidamente, así que respiró profundamente y se levantó sonriéndole.

• Claro, ya te busco. una taza. De café. – Dijo puntualizando cada palabra.

Nanoha no hacía otra cosa que sonreír ante la dinámica entre Fate y Arf. Era obvio que Arf disfrutaba el intimidar a Fate, pero de manera divertida.

• Y cuéntame… ¿Cómo te ha ido trabajando con Fate?

• Buenísimo, es… excelente en su trabajo

Nanoha sonrió al ver que Arf entrecerraba los ojos como en señal de sospecha.

• ¿Seguro que no me lo dices porque soy amiga de ella?

• Nooo! Claro que no. Es en serio.

• No me mal interpretes, yo se que es una excelente profesional, pero es que en casa a veces puede ser insufrible así que…

• ¿Quién es insufrible? – Preguntó Fate al entrar con la taza de café que se había apresurado en preparar.

• Pues tú, quién más – Respondió Arf despreocupada – No conozco a Nanoha como para decir eso de ella y sabemos que no es muy sencillo vivir conmigo.

• JA! Eso dices tú – Le dijo entregándole la taza de café – ¿No será más bien al revés?

• Claro que no, lo que pasa es que tú no me comprendes que es distinto jajajajajaja. Pero bueno, mejor dejemos el tema hasta allí y vamos a lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

• Ya sabía yo que había algo detrás de esta visita.

• No te estreses que no es nada malo. Sólo quería invitarte al bowling esta noche. Mejor dicho, invitarlas al bowling esta noche.

Nanoha abrió los ojos como plato y levantó las cejas en señal de estar emocionada con la idea. Fate se quedó en silencio viendo a Arf unos segundos antes de ver hacia Nanoha. Sabía que al mencionar la palabra Bowling era difícil que Nanoha no se entusiasmara, pues era su deporte favorito, así que supo que Arf tenía todo aquello planificado desde que entró.

• ¿Qué me dicen? – Urgió Arf viendo de Nanoha hacia Fate – ¿Se animan?

• Por mí no hay problema – Contestó rápidamente Nanoha.

Fate lo pensó unos instantes antes de contestar. No tenía forma de negarse, Nanoha sabía que no tenía otro plan por hacer esa tarde así que sería muy raro si se negaba.

• Ok, iremos entonces.

• YEEEEESSSSS! – Dijo Arf haciendo un gesto de satisfacción. – Entonces nos vemos en el lugar de siempre Fate a las 6. ¿Les parece bien?

• Perfecto! – Respondió Nanoha.

• ¿Y no quieres ir a tu casa a cambiarte y ponerte más cómoda? – Dijo Fate tratando de disuadirla

• La verdad es que no me importa ir así.

• Y en cualquier caso pueden ir al apartamento y le prestas algo mío. ¿No te importa no? Somos como de la misma talla – Ofreció Arf.

• Si, pero no te preocupes, no hace falta. Estoy cómoda así.

• Bien, entonces no hay más que hablar – Se levantó y colocó la taza en el escritorio – Las espero sin falta

Arf se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de ambas y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Fate estuvo preocupada el resto del día. No era que Arf fuese evidente en su apariencia, pero nunca había tenido reparo en esconder sus preferencias sexuales. Era prudente de acuerdo al lugar en el que se encontraba, pero era del pensamiento que mientras más trabas y máscaras se le pusieran al asunto, más evidente se volvían las cosas.

Al llegar al lugar de encuentro, Fate se encontró con que no sólo estaba Arf sino que también estaban Hayate y Signum. Intentó ocultar su nerviosismo, pero Nanoha percibió el cambio. Por un momento dudo que Fate le agradara su presencia allí, pero cuando se disponía a evadir el compromiso e irse, Arf se les unió muy entusiastamente y sin darle tiempo a hablar o pensar, las tomó a ambas por las manos y las llevó adentro.

En el momento en que pudo, Fate logró apartar a Nanoha un poco del grupo para hablar.

• ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios pretendes? – Habló un poco entre dientes para pasar desapercibidas.

• ¿Con qué? – Le dijo levantando ligeramente las cejas.

• Tú sabes bien con qué. Primero te apareces en la oficina sin avisar, haces esta invitación que sabías Nanoha no se negaría y ahora, incluyes a Hayate y Signum en esto.

• ¿Qué tiene de malo? No veo dónde está el conflicto. Sólo quería que pasáramos un rato agradable, nada más.

• ¿Y no podías simplemente decírmelo?

• ¿Habrías venido? Porque hasta ahora te has negado a cualquier invitación que te hayamos hecho.

Fate no pudo rebatir ese argumento, por lo que tomó un poco de su agua.

• Fate, esto no lo hice con la intención de hacerte mal, pero no me dejaste opción. Tienes que recuperar tu vida poco a poco.

• Si pero no hay que involucrar a Nanoha en esto.

• Si realmente quieres conservarla como amiga, tienes que hacerlo… – Hizo una pausa antes de continuar – No te digo que tengas que decirle todo, pero al menos, trata de que realmente te conozca cómo eres, y no sólo lo que quieres que ella vea – Fate se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué decir. Por su parte, Arf le palmeó el hombro para calmarla. – Tranquila; no haremos nada que te perjudique.

Nanoha aunque estaba pendiente del juego, se dio cuenta de la breve conversación entre ellas. No sabía de qué hablaban, pero intuía que su presencia allí tenía algo que ver.

Esperó un rato a ver qué sucedía, sin embargo, la tensión de Fate fue desapareciendo lentamente, al final ya estaba relajada e involucrada en el juego igual que las demás, por lo que decidió dejar pasar lo sucedido y esperar un momento más propicio para indagar qué era lo que había pasado. Después de todo, todas las demás la trataban de lo mejor, desde que se presentaron fue como si se conocieran de toda la vida, por lo que en el fondo no quería irse y mucho menos propiciar nuevamente la incomodidad en Fate.

Por su parte, Fate decidió tranquilizarse y dejar sus temores a un lado. Sabía que ninguna de ellas haría algo que pudiera exponerlas sin necesidad, así que comenzó a disfrutar del rato, el lugar y la compañía. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la falta que le hacía compartir con Arf, Hayate y Signum; el que Nanoha estuviera lo hacía mucho mejor, pues se habían compenetrado tanto en el último mes, que en verdad disfrutaba el compartir con ella. ¿Podría confiar en ella? ¿Podría contarle lo que era sin recibir rechazo de su parte? Eran preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza. No era que fuese necesario hacerlo, nada le exigía hacerlo, pero sabía que para cultivar una verdadera amistad con Nanoha, sería mucho mejor que se enterara de su boca y no por situaciones externas. No sabía cómo ni cuándo decírselo, sólo sabía que debía hacerlo.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Hayate propuso ir al cine 2 días después, a lo que todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Yuuno, el esposo de Nanoha, seguía de viaje así que para ella era una idea estupenda. Se había acostumbrado a compartir las tardes con Fate en vez de llegar a estar sola en su casa, y ahora que el grupo se había agrandado, le entusiasmaba mucho más.

Llegado el día de ir al cine, Nanoha pensó que era mejor cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien con Fate y evitar que pudiese sentirse incomoda nuevamente por su presencia. Hasta el momento, no había dado señal de que estuviese en desacuerdo o que le molestara su inclusión en los planes de Hayate, pero aún así, pensó que lo mejor era salir de dudas. Además de que le intrigaba la razón de la reacción de Fate en el bowling. A sólo una hora de salir del trabajo y encontrarse con las demás Nanoha sacó el tema a relucir.

• ¿La pasamos muy bien en el bowling verdad? – Comentó Nanoha tratando de sonar casual.

• Si, así es – Le respondió Fate sonriendo – Aunque nos barriste a todas.

• Bueno, jugar desde temprana edad dio sus frutos – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros y con cara de culpable.

• Si bueno, pero no te acostumbres, es sólo falta de práctica lo de nosotras. Deja que nos pongamos a tono.

Ambas rieron. Luego de una pequeña pausa Nanoha habló nuevamente.

• ¿No te molestó el que yo fuera?

• Umm?

• ¿Que si no te molestó mi presencia?

• ¿Por qué lo dices?

• Es que tuve la impresión de que al principio no querías que estuviese allí.

La expresión de Fate cambió a sorpresa, pues pensó que había logrado disimular su renuencia a la salida. Negando con la cabeza habló.

• No es así.

• ¿Estás segura?… Fate, no quiero incomodarte, en serio. Si te molesta que comparta con tus amigas, pues está bien, hay personas que no les gusta compartir a sus amigos y yo lo entiendo…

• No es eso Nanoha – La interrumpió – Créeme, no es ese el problema.

• Pero si hay un problema entonces.

• No… ah… – Fate no sabía cómo explicarle sin tener que decirle la verdadera razón – Es un poco más complicado que eso, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Ya eso quedó atrás. De hecho, me alegra que se lleven bien. Ellas son como mis hermanas y tu… bueno, tú te has ganado un puesto dentro de las personas que me importan así que… mejor no pienses en eso.

Nanoha la miró fijamente unos instantes. Por mucho que Fate le asegurara que ya todo había pasado, ella sabía que fuese lo que fuese, era importante. Cuando pretendía continuar con la conversación, la secretaria del director de la empresa entró.

• Fate, Nanoha, reunión ahora – Les dijo señalando la puerta de la oficina del jefe.

• En unos minutos vamos – Le sonrió Nanoha.

• No creo. ES AHORA – Repitió haciendo hincapié en la última palabra e inmediatamente se fue.

Nanoha respiró profundamente antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta. Fate se dio cuenta que Nanoha no dejaría las cosas así. En el poco tiempo que tenía conociéndola, sabía que no le gustaba dejar los problemas a media, ni dejar pasar mucho tiempo para resolverlos.

Al llegar a la oficina del Sr. Nakajima ambas se sentaron frente al escritorio.

• Bien chicas, las llamé porque quería comunicarles lo satisfecho que estoy con el trabajo que han realizado hasta ahora. Nanoha, sabes que este último año ha sido excelente, lo clientes están muy felices con el trabajo que has realizado, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de reconocer que el trabajo en conjunto a sido sin igual. Así que las felicito y las animo a que sigan con el excelente trabajo que han realizado.

• Gracias! – Dijeron las dos al unísono.

• Vaya, eso es lo que yo llamo un equipo – Bromeó el Sr. Nakajima. Los tres rieron.

• No les quito más tiempo, voy saliendo de viaje ahorita mismo y no quería irme sin hablar con ustedes.

• Le agradecemos mucho el gesto Sr Nakajima. Y le aseguramos que continuaremos así. – Le dijo Fate extendiéndole la mano.

• Estoy seguro de ello. – Le estrechó la mano a Fate y luego a Nanoha. – Bueno, nos vemos el martes nuevamente.

Ambas asintieron y se retiraron. Nanoha en ves de seguir hacia la oficina, se desvió al baño. Fate tuvo la intención de seguirla, pero pensó que mejor esperaba a que regresara.

En el baño, Nanoha trataba de mantener la compostura, no sabía por qué, pero el saber que Fate no había querido que ella saliera con sus amigas, le había dolido. Era evidente que a penas se conocían, dos meses es muy poco tiempo para considerarse las amigas más íntimas, pero en todo ese tiempo había percibido que la confianza entre ellas iba creciendo y ésta situación la sentía como un retroceso. Pensó en salir a confrontarla y que le dijera qué era lo que pasaba, pero luego de unos minutos, decidió que no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle o pedirle nada, así que lo dejaría así.

Al entrar a la oficina, actuó como si nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido, se sentó y continuó trabajando. Sentía como Fate la miraba repetidas veces como intentando hablar, pero al final no decía palabra alguna.

Fate se debatía entre seguir como hasta ahora o terminar de decirle la raíz de su reacción días atrás. Tenía tanto miedo de que la historia se repitiera y que Nanoha la considerara una enferma o una rarita por ser homosexual, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que ella no era así, que tal vez todo sería diferente. Al menos eso era lo que necesitaba.

El rechazo sufrido en su anterior trabajo al descubrirse su condición fue algo que la dejó insegura y con la autoestima por el piso. Las miradas de asco, los comentarios denigrantes y las constantes burlas le habían marcado profundamente, de allí que necesitaba que Nanoha fuera diferente, necesitaba poder contarle y que ella la aceptara como era, sin prejuicios. Pero el miedo la paralizaba.

Luego de un buen rato en silencio, Nanoha la miró. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de la expresión tensa y de… ¿temor? Que Fate tenía, así que no pudo seguir ignorándola.

• Fate ¿estás bien? – Fate no respondió, solo la miró en silencio. Por primera vez la veía vulnerable, frágil. Eso la asustó. – ¿Fate qué te pasa? – Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Cuando pensó que Fate no hablaría, lo hizo.

• Soy homosexual – Dijo casi en susurro y con solo un hilo de voz.

• ¿Qué? – Aunque la había escuchado, no pudo evitar preguntar.

• Que soy gay – La miró a los ojos – Esa es la razón por la que temía que salieras con nosotras. Temía que te dieras cuenta.

Ambas se miraron en silencio y reteniendo la respiración. Fate porque esperaba la reacción, y Nanoha porque trataba de asimilar la noticia.

• Bien… ah… entiendo – Dijo finalmente Nanoha. – ¿Hay algo más?

Nanoha la miró confundida. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso.

• No. Es sólo eso.

• Ok. – Nanoha se levantó y fue hasta su escritorio para tomar un poco del agua que tenía allí.

• Dilo – La incitó Fate.

• ¿Decir qué?

• Lo que piensas. Sólo dilo sin reparo. – Fate se preparaba para la arremetida. Sabía que Nanoha se estaba conteniendo y lo único que quería era saber de una vez por todas a qué se enfrentaría.

• No me lo esperaba, no te voy a mentir. Pero para mí… eso no cambia quién eres. – Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin vacilación.

• ¿Estas segura? – Le preguntó luego de unos instantes de silencio.

• Estoy segura.

• ¿No temes que te contagie? ¿O qué te acose? – Insistió

• Hasta donde sé, ser homosexual no es una enfermedad, así que no podrías contagiarme. Con respecto a lo segundo… ¿Lo harás?

• No – Negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

• Entonces no hay nada que discutir al respecto.

Fate trató de descubrir un atisbo de duda en su voz o su mirada, pero ambas eran tan firmes como cuando tomaba una decisión en el trabajo. En ese momento, un alivio la inundó de tal manera que no pudo evitar que los ojos se le empañaran. Intentó parpadear repetidas veces para alejar las lágrimas, pero las emociones eran demasiadas. Fue como renacer en ese mismo instante. Nanoha se apresuró hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Allí se dio cuenta que Fate esperaba lo peor, y que de seguro algo muy muy malo le debía haber sucedido antes.

• No sé lo que esperabas Fate, pero te aseguro que esto no cambia en nada mí percepción de ti.

Fate dejó escapar el aliento antes de abrazarse a la cintura de Nanoha. No le gustaba ser tan frágil, pero por primera vez en meses no se sentía como una enferma. Nanoha la consoló acariciándole el cabello. Estuvieron así unos minutos mientras que Fate recuperaba la compostura.

• ¿Mejor? – Preguntó Nanoha al separarse.

• Si. Gracias. – Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano.

• ¿Entonces… eso quiere decir que puedo seguir saliendo con ustedes?

Fate asintió sonriendo mientras aún se limpiaba la cara.

• Qué bueno, porque tenía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. – Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió también.

• Nano… – Comenzó a decir pero no continuó.

• No le diré a nadie, tranquila – Entendió su angustia.

Con una mirada intensa le dijo lo mucho que le agradecía el que la aceptara. Por su parte, Nanoha se sentía feliz de que Fate le hubiese confiado algo tan importante.

Continuara…

Nota de autor: Bien aquí termina mi pequeñita historia ojala la hayan disfrutado y tratare de actualizar pronto (ya que fue una idea vaga lo que salió de esta loca cabeza xD) pero bueno disfruten y que tengan lindo día :P


	2. Es ella, su marido y Yo

… el calor y tensión que sentía de tenerla justo al alcance de su mano, era casi insoportable…

"Es ella, su marido y… Yo"

Cuatro meses pasaron desde que Fate le había confesado a Nanoha su condición y más que enfriarse la amistad entre ellas, se habían vuelto más cómplices. En el trabajo bromeaban diciéndoles que parecían siamesas, pues no se separaban la una de la otra. Incluso a la hora de almorzar, la rutina había cambiado; en un principio se turnaban el cocinar y llevar la comida a la oficina para ambas, luego cambiaron el lugar por la casa de Fate. Al quedar a sólo dos cuadras de la oficina, decidieron que era mejor llevar la comida hasta allá los días en que le tocara a Nanoha cocinar.

En las tardes, se habían inscrito en clases de Pilates, así que tres tardes a la semana se iban directo de la oficina, los otros días simplemente se devolvían a la casa de Fate y cenaban las dos o con Arf viendo televisión, si llegaba temprano.

Los sábados, lo dejaban para hacer cosas por su lado, sin embargo, los domingos se turnaban las casas entre Hayate y Signum, Fate y Arf para reunirse y jugar cartas. Lo habían hecho una primera vez para pasar el rato mientras preparaban una hamburguesada, sin embargo, les había gustado tanto que decidieron hacerlo cada domingo que pudiesen. Exceptuando los fines de semana que Yuuno llegaba a la ciudad.

Desde el momento en que las muchachas se habían enterado de que Nanoha sabía lo de ellas, la habían adoptado como la amiguita hetero del grupo. Dónde quiera que estuvieran, siempre estaban pendiente de ella, no entendía el por qué, pero la trataban como la hermanita menor y aunque en el fondo le daba risa la situación, no podía negar que le encantaba cómo se sentía por ello. Le encantaba formar parte de sus dinámicas y le gustaba mucho más, que ellas estuviesen en la de ella. Tanto, que en uno de esos fines de semana que Yuuno había estado en la ciudad intentó convencer a Nanoha de que se las presentara para así saber con quiénes pasaba los días en los que él no estaba y ella se había negado rotundamente alegando que quería mantener esa parte para sí sola, sin compartirlas con nadie más que no fuese ella. Claro que toda esta negativa tenía que ver con el hecho de que quería evitar que Yuuno se enterara o se diera cuenta de las preferencias sexuales de ellas. Sabía que al conocerlas iba a querer presentarles o cuadrar reuniones en los que tuviesen la oportunidad de conocer a algunos amigos de su trabajo, así que mientras pudiese negarse a hacer aquel papelón, decidió dejarlo como algo privado y exclusivo de ella.

Un viernes en la noche, Nanoha se encontraba en casa de Fate ayudándola a arreglar un bolso de viaje, pues ese fin se iba a la casa de playa de Arf con las muchachas. Nanoha estaba un poco triste por no poder acompañarlas, ya que a última hora, Yuuno le había dicho que regresaría a casa.

• ¿Entonces a qué hora llega Yuuno? – Preguntó Fate mientras acomodaba el bolso de los cosméticos.

•Aún no lo sé. Me dijo que me llamaba en cualquier momento para confirmarme.

•Bueno no te aflijas, ya podrás ir en otra ocasión.

•Claro y como Arf se toma fines de semana libre con tanta frecuencia… – Dijo sarcásticamente.

•Tranquila, me encargaré de planear otro viaje pronto – Le sonrió un poco divertida por la expresión de refunfuño de Nanoha.

•Estoy feliz de que Yuuno venga ¿sabes? Pero también me molesta que me haya cambiado los planes así. Estaba tan emocionada de ir con ustedes.

•Sí. Nosotras también. Pero insisto, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para volver a ir pronto. Mientras, te mantendré informada por textos.

• ¡Y qué me dirás! ¿Lo mucho que se divierten sin mí? No gracias – Puso los ojos en blanco.

•Jajajajajaja Es verdad, lo siento. Entonces hablaremos el lunes…

•Bueno pues tampoco así ¿no?

• ¿Y entonces qué hacemos? – Fate no podía dejar de sonreír. Era la primera vez que la veía actuar como una niña.

•No sé, ya veré. Yo les escribo.

•Vale – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Media hora más tarde cada quién agarró su rumbo. Nanoha con sentimientos encontrados porque deseaba ver a Yuuno, pero al mismo tiempo quería ir a la paya con las muchachas. Era difícil de explicar, era una mezcla de frustración y alegría por igual.

Por su parte, las muchachas también se sentían mal pues tenían toda la semana planificando el viaje para que Nanoha conociera la casa, y ahora que no podía ir, era decepcionante. Sin embargo, todas estaban claras que la razón de su estadía era más importante que irse de viaje con un grupo de lesbianas; así que no había discusión alguna.

Nanoha se fue a su casa a esperar la llamada de Yuuno para irlo a buscar al aeropuerto. Se bañó, se puso ropa cómoda y se sentó a ver televisión. El celular repicó y supo que era Yuuno por lo que lo atendió rápidamente.

•Hola!

•Hola Nanoha

Conocía muy bien a Yuuno y por su tono de voz apagada supo de inmediato que algo no iba bien.

• ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó sin preámbulos.

•Nanoha…

• ¿Qué pasó Yuuno? ¿Dónde estás?

•No podré regresar este fin – Dijo finalmente luego de unos segundos.

Nanoha cerró los ojos y apretó el celular hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

•Nano… Nanoha háblame – Yuuno sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Nanoha cuando él no podía llegar a casa en la fecha prometida, así que sabía lo molesta que debía estar en ese momento. – Lo siento. En verdad lo siento, pero el Sr. Chrono necesita quedarse hasta el lunes al menos.

•Así que al diablo con lo que yo necesito ¿no?

•Nanoha no digas eso.

•¡Y qué quieres que diga si eso es exactamente lo que me estás dando a entender!

•No Nanoha, no es así, sabes bien que me muero por regresar a casa, por estar contigo… pero no puedo decirle al jefe que me voy y ya.

• ¿No puedes o no quieres?

•Sabes que no es así… – comenzó a hablar, pero Nanoha lo interrumpió.

• ¿Sabes qué Yuuno? Me estoy cansando de esto, de veras, y ahorita mismo no estoy en condiciones de hablar contigo, así que hablamos cuando te dé la gana de regresar.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, cortó la llamada. La mezcla de rabia, de tristeza y de abandono la hicieron explotar en llanto. Tiró el celular a un lado y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, pero sí era la primera vez que no tenía como ocupar su tiempo y no pensar en ello.

El celular volvió a sonar unas cinco veces, Nanoha no respondió. Luego comenzó a repicar el teléfono de la casa, e igualmente lo ignoró. No fue sino hasta una hora después que el celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez con el repique que identificaba a Fate, así que contestó de inmediato.

•Aló – contestó con un hilo de voz.

•¡¿Nanoha?

•Sí. Hola. ¿Ya llegaron?

•No. Estamos a mitad de camino, nos paramos para que Signum fuera a vomitar en el baño es que se le hizo muy pesado el camino… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y Yuuno?

Nanoha sonrió sin gana haciendo un sonido de hastío.

•No viene.

Fate se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

•Lo siento.

•No más que yo. Eché mis planes para atrás para estar con él, y ahora… agh! Ya no importa.

•¡Estamos listas Fate! – Le gritó Arf desde el carro, pues Fate se había salido del carro para poder llamar. Nanoha escuchó a lo lejos que la llamaban.

•Anda, no las hagas esperar, así no llegan tan tarde.

•Te llamo en cuanto llegue.

•De acuerdo.

Fate colgó y regresó al carro.

• ¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó Arf a verla tan seria.

•Yuuno no regresó.

Arf se le quedó mirando entendiendo lo que eso significaba para Nanoha.

•Entonces plan B – Sin esperar que Fate preguntara lo que era el "plan B", Arf se bajó y fue hasta el carro de Hayate que estaba atrás. Se acercó a la ventanilla, intercambió unas cuantas palabras y regresó – Listo. Me voy con las muchachas. Tú, te llevas mi carro y la vas a buscar.

Fate se quedó sin habla. En el fondo eso era lo que quería hacer, pero no se había atrevido a proponérselo a Arf pensando que no estaría de acuerdo, después de todo, Arf era sumamente posesiva y celosa con su carro, el cual no prestaba nunca a nadie. Sin esperar a que Arf se pudiese arrepentir, se corrió hasta el puesto del piloto.

•Te dejo mis cosas. Ten cuidado y llámame cuando llegues allá.

Arf le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y le cerró la puerta.

No le tomó más de una hora regresar. No había mucho tráfico y la luz de la luna casi llena iluminaba bastante bien la carretera, así que pudo aprovechar para ir un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Nanoha, estaban todas las luces apagadas. Dudó por un momento si era buena idea tocar, pero luego de estar un par de minutos ante la puerta, decidió que ya que había manejado de regreso, lo menos que podía hacer era intentarlo. Tocó la puerta dos veces. No muy duro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara.

No obtuvo respuesta. Insistió una vez más temiendo que Nanoha estuviera lo suficientemente dormida como para no escuchar el llamado de puerta. Pronto escuchó movimiento dentro y no pasaron sino segundos antes de que abriera la puerta.

• ¡Fate! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, pues la luz de afuera la encandilaban.

•Vine a buscarte – Le respondió en tono despreocupado. En cuanto le miró los ojos supo que había estado llorando todo ese rato. Tuvo que contener el impulso de atraerla hasta sus brazos y consolarla.

•Pero… no entiendo… ¿ya no estaban en camino?

•Sí, pero una amiga necesita ayuda así que no podía abandonarla.

Nanoha dejó escapar el aliento al escuchar aquello. No sabía si reír o llorar de la emoción; así que sólo asintió.

Le tomó sólo 15 minutos arreglar su bolso y salir. Durante el camino, no hablaron mayor cosa. Nanoha le contó la breve conversación con Yuuno y luego sólo se dedicaron a escuchar música y cantar durante el camino.

Al entrar a la urbanización donde quedaba la casa y observar que la mayoría se trataba de casa de dos y tres pisos se sorprendió y no pudo evitar silbar en señal de asombro.

•Son impresionantes verdad – Le dijo Fate un poco divertida, pues a ella le había pasado lo mismo la primera vez que fue.

•Son inmensas… y muy lindas

•Sí. Arf viene de una familia muy adinerada. Sólo que cuando se enteraron de su homosexualidad intentaron de todas las maneras posible quitarle "esa enfermedad". Lo último que hicieron fue desheredarla y desterrarla de la familia. Su abuelo fue el único que no se unió a esa conspiración, por así llamarlo. Cuando murió hace 5 años, Arf y toda la familia se llevó la sorpresa de que le había dejado la casa sólo para ella. Incluso dejó clausulas en las que se indican que si alguno de los integrantes de la familia intentaba quitársela, la demolerían y el terreno lo cederían a una beneficencia. Por otro lado, le dejó un fondo lo suficientemente alto como para vivir de la renta, pero Arf sólo lo usa para el mantenimiento de la casa.

•Vaya, que familia tan envidiable – Dijo en tono sarcástico.

•Son toda una belleza – Agregó – Luego de eso, le dejaron bien claro que no querían volverla a ver nunca más. De allí que es tan apegada a nosotras. Trata de disimular y hacerse la dura, trata de aparentar que no es celosa con ninguna de nosotras, pero sabemos que no es así.

•Debe ser muy difícil saberse sin familia.

•Bueno, ella nunca fue de las que se llevó muy bien con sus padres y hermanos. Siempre fue una rebelde. Pero sí, fue muy difícil al principio. – Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Fate sonrió.

• ¿Qué? – Preguntó Nanoha intrigada.

•Nada, sólo recordando que al principio Arf estaba celosa de ti.

• ¿De mí? – Abrió los ojos como plato

•Sí – Sonrió más ampliamente – Pero ahora, creo que te quiere más a ti que a mí. Tan es así que no dudó ni un minuto en ofrecerme el carro para que te buscara. – Al decir esto, ya estaba frente a la casa esperando que la reja del estacionamiento se abriera.

• ¿Así que ella fue la de la idea?

•Sí. En cuanto le dije que Yuuno no había regresado, no me dio tiempo de hablar. Simplemente cuadró todo y me dijo que me regresara.

A Nanoha se le aguaron los ojos. Sabía que todas ellas la apreciaban mucho, pero saber aquello, la hizo darse cuenta de lo especial que eran. Pestaño muchas veces para disipar las lágrimas y en cuanto pudo, se bajó del carro.

No había terminado de bajar las cosas del carro cuando Arf apareció y las saludó muy efusivamente. Le hizo un recorrido por toda la casa, la cocina toda en tonalidades de azul claro y oscuro, la sala de entretenimiento, con el televisor LDC inmenso, el equipo de sonido y una mesa de pool, el comedor con una mesa convertible de 6 a 10 puestos, en el segundo piso los 6 cuartos, tres con literas triples, y tres con camas matrimoniales y baño propio. Su cuarto quedaba en el ático y se extendía por todo lo ancho de la casa, dando la impresión de que fuera un anexo.

Afuera de la casa, junto a la piscina estaba el caney con una barra, un freezzer, lavaplatos y una pequeña parrillera. Alrededor de la piscina, varias tumbonas y una pequeña ducha. Atrás de la piscina, había una pequeña puerta por la que podías salir directamente a la playa. Era la perfecta casa de vacaciones.

•Bueno señora, ahora que ya conoce la casa, puedes decidir en qué cuarto quedarte e instalar tus cosas. Siéntete como en tu casa.

•Gracias, de verdad. Esto… – señaló toda la casa – … está increíble.

Arf sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

• ¿Y qué esperas entonces para comenzar a disfrutarla? Vamos! Apúrate y ve a cambiarte. Te esperamos afuera.

Le palmeó ligeramente el hombro y salió. En ese momento venía entrando Fate.

• ¿Qué tal?

•Increíble… no tengo palabras.

Ambas rieron.

•Bueno ve a instalarte.

• ¿Tú no vienes?

•Lo más seguro es que duerma con Hayate y Signum

• ¡¿Y me dejarás sola? No, no nonono – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. – Estas loca si piensas dejarme sola en esta casa tan grande. – Dijo mirando a su alrededor como asustada.

Fate sonrió entre sorprendida y divertida.

•Bien,… entonces compartimos un cuarto? – Planteó entre pregunta y afirmación

•Gracias – Respondió con alivio.

Cuando subieron al piso de los cuartos, Nanoha entró en uno de los cuartos matrimoniales. Fate no dijo nada, pero le sorprendió la elección. Al entrar, Nanoha dejó sus cosas sobre la cama antes de inspeccionar el baño.

•Ésta, está bien – Dijo al salir.

Fate asintió sin decir una palabra, aún estaba en shock. Nanoha se dio cuenta de su aprehensión.

• ¿Te molesta compartir la habitación conmigo?

•No.

•Pero no pareces muy convencida.

•No pasa nada, en serio. Es sólo que me sorprendió que eligieras esta habitación.

•Si bueno, es que prefiero que tenga un baño propio. Por lo general me levanto varias veces al baño en la noche y no me gustaría tener que pulular por el pasillo en la madrugada… soy un poco asustadiza en la noche – Confesó

• ¿En serio? – No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

•Sí. En realidad, le temo a la oscuridad cuando no estoy en espacios conocidos – Dijo apenada – Por eso también escogí este tipo de cama. Si siento a alguien a mi lado, no siento la necesidad de prender la luz.

A Fate se le arrugó el corazón ante aquella confesión.

•Ok. – Dijo para tranquilizarla

•Fate… preferiría que las demás no…

•No se enterarán, tranquila. – Le aseguró.

Nanoha le sonrió ampliamente.

•Me iré a cambiar – Dijo mientras sacaba sus cosas del bolso

•Te espero abajo

Cuando se disponía a salir del cuarto Nanoha la llamó.

•Fate… podrías… – Tenía la cara toda sonrojada de la pena – ¿quedarte?

En ese momento, Fate se dio cuenta que no sólo le temía a la oscuridad, sino a estar sola en una casa con la que no estaba familiarizada. Para no hacerle más difícil la situación, inventó qué hacer.

•Mejor me quedo a arreglar las cosas de una vez, así cuando vengamos a dormir todo estará en su lugar.

Nanoha agradeció en silencio el gesto de Fate. Se dio un baño rápido y se puso uno de sus trajes de baño y encima se puso un vestido de algodón blanco que se le adhería al cuerpo. Se arregló el cabello y salió.

Cuando Fate la vio no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta al igual que cuando la vio por primera vez con sus licras para hacer Pilates, sólo que esta vez no pudo evitar que Nanoha se diera cuenta.

•Lo siento – Se apresuró a decir desviando la mirada cuando vio la expresión divertida de Nanoha.

•Está bien – Sonrió – Es bueno saber que no he perdido mi encanto.

•Para nada – Pensó de inmediato y aunque no tenía intenciones de decirlo en voz alta, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder retenerlas.

Nanoha se rió a carcajadas y luego le guiño el ojo pícaramente.

• ¿Bajamos? – Con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza señaló la puerta del cuarto.

•Sí, claro. Vamos.

Esa noche, por haber una visitante nueva, la tradición era que debían tomar Margaritas. Así que alternaban baños en la piscina con tandas de preparación en la barra. A cada una le tocó preparar una ronda.

Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, el cansancio y los tragos comenzaban a hacer su efecto, por lo que se fueron a dormir. Nanoha, estaba un poco más ebria que las demás, pues la tradición también consistía en que a la persona nueva, se le preparaban las margaritas un poco más cargadas que a las demás, garantizando así la resaca del día siguiente y por supuesto, las condiciones necesarias para bromear sobre ello todo el día.

Mientras subían al cuarto, Fate tuvo que agarrar a Nanoha por la cintura para que mantuviera el equilibrio. Al llegar al cuarto, la sentó en la cama pero ésta se desplomó hacia atrás y al caer se carcajeó.

•Dios, estoy muy borracha – Volvió a reírse a carcajadas – Pero no entiendo … Dijo tratando de sentarse con la ayuda de Fate – Si tomé lo mismo que ustedes.

•No es verdad.

•Claro que sí, yo no tomé más que ustedes – Decía negando con un dedo índice de su mano.

•En número de copas no, pero en nivel de alcohol… – Dijo con cara de culpable.

•Espera, espera… ¿cómo es eso?

•Que tus tragos estaban más concentrados que los de nosotras.

•O sea que… ¿me querían emborrachar?

•Sí – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

•Son unas… unas… malvadas – Trató de sonar molesta, pero la risa que siguió echó por tierra su intento – Ok, ok… te aseguro que me la cobraré, te lo aseguro.

•Pero ya será mañana, ahora vamos para que te acuestes.

•Debo quitarme esto primero – Señaló su traje de baño.

•Ok – Fate se paró hasta el closet para sacar el bolso de Nanoha. Cuando se dio la vuelta consiguió que Nanoha ya se había quitado la parte de arriba del traje de baño, dejando al descubierto sus senos. Fate necesitó cada onza de autocontrol para no sucumbir al deseo tan fuerte que sintió al verla. Esos senos la llamaban para que los devorara, al igual que su abdomen, su cuello, sus piernas… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que en nada la ayudaban justo ahora.

• ¿Qué te saco? – Le preguntó mientras trataba no mirarla.

• Un pijama rosa claro. Es un short y una franelilla. – Le indicó con los ojos casi cerrados. Se estaba durmiendo sentada.

Fate buscó rápidamente, no sólo para permitir que Nanoha se durmiera de una vez, sino también para que se vistiera. Tenerla así era demasiada tentación. Después de todo, Fate nunca había estado con alguien, así que por mucho que su mente le gritara que Nanoha estaba, en todos los sentidos, fuera de su alcance, su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo. Muy por el contrario, la empujaba a querer deleitarse con él.

Sacó el pijama y se la entregó. Nanoha luchó por ponerse la franelilla, pero sus manos no coordinaban así que Fate tuvo que ayudarla. Mientras le bajaba la franelilla por la cabeza y hombros, sin querer le rozó un seno. El corrientazo que sintió la dejó sin aire. Con manos torpes, le terminó de acomodar la camisa.

•Listo – Dijo pasándose la mano por la frente con nerviosismo.

•Falta el short. Esto está mojado – Dijo señalando la panty del traje de baño.

•Claro… claro – Tragó grueso

Sin pensarlo mucho, se dispuso a quitarle la panty. Para ese momento, el corazón le latía a mil, las manos le sudaban y la boca la sentía seca. Necesitaba un trago, pensaba. Nanoha se echó hacia atrás para hacerle más fácil a Fate la tarea de quitarle la prenda. Cuando Fate la retiró y quedó frente a su intimidad suave y sonrojada, casi se le tira encima. Nunca antes se le había presentado una situación donde tuviese que tener tanta fuerza de voluntad para no dar rienda suelta a sus deseos más salvajes y primitivos. Al lograr ponerle el short, respiró profundamente y se puso de pie nuevamente.

•Voy al baño a dejar esto – Dijo refiriéndose al traje de baño. En realidad necesitaba salir de allí aunque fuese unos minutos, necesitaba echarse agua fría en la cara o de lo contrario no soportaría un minuto más.

Cuando salió, Nanoha ya estaba acostada durmiendo profundamente. Fate se quedó observándola un buen rato antes de decidir darse una ducha fría ayudada, era la única manera de sobrevivir dormir a su lado.

Al acostarse, debió hacerlo lo más alejada de Nanoha pues aunque el clima estaba bastante fresco y la ducha fría le había ayudado, el calor y tensión que sentía de tenerla justo al alcance de su mano, era casi insoportable. Poco a poco, logró regular su corazón y quedarse al igual que Nanoha dormida.

Continuara!…


	3. Es Ella y Yo

Fate se despertó primero que Nanoha. La miró dormir plácidamente unos minutos antes de levantarse. Le parecía increíble lo cerca que había estado del desastre la noche anterior.

Desde que vio a Nanoha por primera vez le había parecido una mujer muy atractiva, pelo rojizo lacio y largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules fuerte que cuando se emocionaba adquirían un color más claro, su cuerpo delgado y con un tono como… fresas con crema, sin proporciones exageradas, piernas bien torneadas que las había logrado ver cuando llevaba falda a la oficina, rostro perfecto con boca pequeña pero delineada, pestañas largas, nariz perfilada y ese collar con un diamante rojo que siempre adornaba su cuello.

No podía negar lo obvio, era hermosa; pero a pesar de ello, hasta ese momento se había negado a mirarla o pensar en ella con otros ojos que no fueran los de amiga. Así había sido hasta la noche anterior.

Mientras se aseaba en el baño, no podía dejar de recordar esos senos tan apetecibles, ese abdomen y vientre, ese sexo con labios apretaditos que se le antojaba probar… de sólo recordar la calentura se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, especialmente de su centro, lo cual era un verdadero problema. ¿Cómo mirarla de manera indiferente? ¿Cómo estar a su lado y no desear rodearla con sus brazos y sentir todo su cuerpo?

Era un problema. Un verdadero problema. No sólo por el hecho de que Nanoha era su compañera de trabajo y amiga, sino también porque era hetero y casada; y ella ya sabía que enredarse con mujeres casadas era garantía de desastre.

Terminó de arreglarse y salió sigilosamente del cuarto. Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con Arf quien se tomaba su café de la mañana mirando hacia el horizonte a través del ventanal de la cocina. Hayate y Signum estaban tomando sol en la piscina.

•Buen día – Saludó a Arf.

•Hola – La saludó quedamente y sin desviar la mirada – En la cafetera hay café recién hecho.

•Gracias – Fate se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó al lado de Arf.

• ¿Y Nanoha?

•Dormida aún.

• ¿Anoche… todo bien? – Preguntó mirándola

•Si – Respondió devolviéndole la mirada pero sin lograr sostenérsela.

Arf que la conocía bien, entrecerró los ojos antes de hablar.

• ¿Qué pasó?

•Nada, te lo juro que nada – Se apresuró a decir.

•Fateeeee…

•Nada en serio – Aunque era verdad que nada había sucedido, el sentimiento de culpa la hacía verse inquieta.

•En primer lugar, ¿Por qué durmieron juntas? – Le preguntó sin más rodeos.

•Nanoha se sintió intimidada por la casa así que me pidió compartir la habitación.

• ¿Y la cama también?

•Prefería una habitación con baño propio.

•Aja – Hasta ahora las respuestas no eran descabelladas, pero algo no le olía bien – ¿Y entonces por qué esa cara de culpable que tienes?

•No es nada – Trató de dejarlo pasar.

•Sabes que hablarás de todos modos, así que por qué no nos ahorramos el tiempo y me cuentas de una vez. - Fate respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a contarle todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior sin obviar nada.

•… y ahora no puedo evitar mirarla y… – Trataba de hablar pero las palabras no le salían.

•Desearla? – Completó Arf. Fate asintió y el sentimiento de culpa volvió a invadirla – No eres de piedra Fate, raro sería que no hubieses sentido nada.

•Si pero eso no me ayuda. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Con qué cara la miro?

•Nada tiene por qué cambiar. En principio, espera a ver si ella recuerda algo de lo sucedido; si lo recuerda, pues espera a ver qué piensa o cómo se siente ella. No armes una alharaca antes de tiempo.

•Fácil decirlo. No eres tú la tiene su imagen impresa en la memoria. ¡Dios me siento como una pervertida! – Exclamó llevándose las manos a la cara.

•Lo serías si te hubieses aprovechado de la situación, cosa que no hiciste, así que páralo allí – Fate asintió una vez más – Lo que tienes que hacer es buscar de centrar tu atención en otro lado.

• ¿Qué quieres decir?

•Dejar atrás esa abstinencia y salir al mundo otra vez.

•No Arf, olvídalo. No quiero una relación…

•Yo no hablé de relación – La interrumpió – Sólo dije que deberías acabar con la abstinencia.

•Sabes que no soy como tú. Yo no puedo ir por allí acostándome con cualquiera.

•Lo entiendo, pero mientras no liberes "TODA ESA ENERGÍA ACUMULADA", lo de anoche seguirá persiguiéndote. Piénsalo – Arf le palmeó la pierna con cariño antes de levantarse y salir a reunirse con Hayate y Signum en la piscina.

Fate se quedó un rato más allí sentada dándole vueltas al asunto. Nunca le había gustado eso de ir de brazo en brazo cada noche, pero desde hacía tiempo que había perdido cualquier interés sexual por cualquier mujer, por lo que hasta ese momento no había sentido la necesidad de buscar "LIBERAR SU ENERGÍA". Sin embargo, Nanoha había logrado despertar toda esa necesidad que creía dormida. ¿Entonces qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo evitar tener pensamientos totalmente pecaminosos hacia Nanoha, su amiga, su compañera de oficina? Debía hacer algo y rápido antes de que existiese la mínima posibilidad de que Nanoha se diera cuenta. Lo último que quería era perder su amistad por no poder controlar sus hormonas. Resuelta a dejar atrás todo lo sucedido salió a la piscina con las demás.

Una hora más tarde, Nanoha se les unió. Aún sentía los estragos de lo bebido la noche anterior, sin embargo, estaba lista para el plan del día. Arf le había dicho cuando llegó que ese día darían un paseo en la lancha por los islotes de la bahía, así que sin esperar más, se fueron rumbo al muelle.

La lacha era del tipo deportiva, un solo piso, con asientos para el piloto y copiloto y un asiento largo atrás con un motor lo suficientemente potente para alcanzar velocidades altas. Arf le había mandado hacer una estructura especial para anexarle una moto de agua también, de esta manera, podía llegar a cualquier orilla sin necesidad de invadir el espacio de los bañistas con el bote.

Estuvieron navegando alrededor de una hora y media. Cuando decidieron que ya era suficiente y que querían quedarse en una de las playas, Arf escogió uno de los islotes menos visitados por los turistas, allí sólo llegaban aquellos que poseían botes. Al llegar allí, habían alrededor de 5 botes, de los cuales uno parecía estar ocupado por chicas solamente, lo cual Arf no desaprovechó y se ubicó justo al lado de ellas.

•Creo que aquí estaremos bien – Dijo sonriendo con la mirada fija en el grupo de chicas que estaba cerca.

•Perfectísimo diría yo – La secundó Hayate, también con una amplia sonrisa y saludando con la mano a las chicas que ahora veían hacía el bote.

•Como siempre solo te fijas en eso – Le contesto una enojada Signum cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda.

•Acaso ¿Estas celosa? – Con esa última frase se le acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Signum antes de que lamentablemente las interrumpieran.

•Recuerden que no estamos solas – Les recordó Fate.

•No se preocupen por mí, de verdad. – Se apresuró a decir Nanoha. No era que se sintiera del todo cómoda con aquello, pero tampoco quería inhibirlas de hacer lo que quisieran.

• ¿Seguro? – Le preguntó Fate dudosa.

•Sí, claro. Estaré bien – Le sonrió ligeramente.

•Bueno, entonces aquí nos quedamos – Dijo Arf frotándose las manos como si estuviese a punto de probar algo muy rico y con expresión de picardía.

Todas rieron ante la expresión de Arf, pues sabían de sobra lo que eso quería decir; todas menos Fate. Para ella una cosa era que Nanoha aceptara sus preferencias y otra muy distinta era involucrarla, así fuese indirectamente, en sus ligues, así que buscó rápidamente alguna alternativa para salir de aquella situación.

• ¿Arf, te importaría si llevo a Nanoha a dar una vuelta en la moto? – Preguntó Fate tratando de sonar casual mientras las demás preparaban las cosas para quedarse allí.

•Por mí no hay problema – Respondió despreocupada.

• ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta? – Preguntó a Nanoha.

Ésta se encogió de hombros como indecisa. Pero al ver los ojos de Fate, que gritaban en silencio un "sí" de su parte, asintió.

•Bien, déjennos primero descargar las cosas para instalarnos y luego se van ¿si?

Así lo hicieron. En pocos minutos Arf, Hayate y Signum se quedaron instaladas en el islote mientras que Nanoha y Fate se fueron a dar vueltas en la moto de agua. Recorrieron una gran extensión de mar adentro, Nanoha al principio estaba súper nerviosa pues pensaba que podían quedarse a la deriva. Fate aprovechó esta debilidad para darle un susto de muerte al fingir que la moto se había quedado sin gasolina. Luego de unos minutos de angustia, y de ver la posibilidad de que los nervios de Nanoha la hicieran perder el control de sí misma, Fate sin confesar su pequeña broma retomó el paseo como si todo hubiese sido un error del medidor.

En visitas anteriores, Fate había descubierto una playa virgen a la que sólo se le tenía acceso a embarcaciones pequeñas, pensó que sería buena idea llevar a Nanoha hasta allí. Con sumo cuidado, puesto que la entrada estaba celosamente oculta por manglares, iniciaron la entrada. Le advirtió a Nanoha a dónde irían para que no se asustara antes de adentrarse a la pequeña playa. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, pero seguro que no lo suficiente como para que Arf, hubiese desplegado todas sus tácticas de conquista, así que estar un rato allí era perfecto.

Al salir del tupido bosque de manglares, se abrió ante ellas una paradisiaca playa de aguas cristalinas. Había sólo unas pocas palmeras, la arena era tan blanca que el sol casi podía reflejarse en ella.

Nanoha se quedó totalmente impresionada con lo espectacular del lugar, tanto que se quedó sin habla. Pasó un buen rato antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

•Esto,… esto es hermosísimo Fate …

•Sí, lo es… – Sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose satisfecha por llevarla hasta allí.

• ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – Preguntó aun dando vueltas sobre su eje admirando todo a su alrededor.

•Un día como hoy estaba dando vueltas sin rumbo cuando de pronto vi a una pareja salir en una moto de agua de aquí. Me dio curiosidad pues parecía que no había nada más allá, así que me aventuré a investigar qué había detrás y vualá… me conseguí con esta maravilla.

•Es increíble de verdad… no tengo palabras.

•Bueno, disfrútalo entonces – Le dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la playa para que fuera hasta allí.

Nanoha no se hizo de rogar, fue directamente a zambullirse en la piscina natural comprobando no sólo lo cristalina del agua sino también su deliciosa tibieza. Estuvo nadando y flotando durante varios minutos hasta que se sentó cerca de la orilla junto a Fate.

• ¿Las demás han venido? – Preguntó luego de un rato.

•No. No lo conocen.

• ¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañada

•Porque si lo hicieran, esto se convertiría en un hotel de citas – Dijo con cara de circunstancia.

Nanoha se carcajeó con ganas.

•No te rías… sabes que es verdad. Yo las amo y las adoro a las tres Arf, Hayate y Signum, aun que Arf y Hayate sean unas depravadas… en fin… pero sé que no apreciarían este lugar por lo que es, sino por lo que les puede ofrecer como estrategia para sus conquistas, así que me niego a ser alcahueta.

Nanoha se rió un poco más antes de volver a hablar.

• ¿Y tú… no has caído en la tentación de traer a alguien?

•No – Respondió sin titubear y en tono casual. Nanoha entrecerró los ojos ante aquella respuesta.

•Fate, no hay nadie aquí, sólo nosotras dos así que… – Dejó la frase incompleta esperando a ver si la continuaba, pero Fate no lo hizo. – Oh vamos Fate! ¿En verdad piensas que voy a creer que no has traído a nadie para acá?

•No lo he hecho – Se encogió de hombros – Así que no puedo decirte algo que no es verdad.

•Pero me trajiste a mí – Dijo aún con duda.

•Sí, pero no estoy tratando de seducirte, ni nada parecido. Te traje porque sentí que apreciarías el lugar tanto como lo hago yo – Le respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ante aquella respuesta, Nanoha se sonrojó un poco.

•Lo siento… no quise…

•Tranquila – La interrumpió Fate – En tu lugar, habría dudado igual – Hubo una pequeña pausa – De todos modos, debo confesar que de haber podido, lo habría hecho – Dijo bajando la mirada.

• ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó no queriendo asumir nada.

•Traer a alguien – Respondió levantando la mirada y fijándola momentáneamente en el horizonte.

Nanoha no pudo evitar levantar ligeramente las cejas al escucharla, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Fate le devolvió la mirada y vio la interrogante continuó hablando.

•Sólo tuve oportunidad de compartirlo con dos personas… pero con ninguna de las dos logré hacerlo – Fate tomó agua entre sus manos y se refrescó la cara – La primera, le tenía miedo a todo lo que se refería al mar. Le gustaba sólo si podía estar en la orilla, así que ni pensar en pasear en la moto de agua. La segunda … – Nanoha observó cómo se le escureció la mirada al igual que cuando habló de su último trabajo, así que pensó tendría relación – Arf y ella nunca congeniaron, la única oportunidad en la que intentamos sobrepasar las diferencias, no pudimos pasar más de una noche en la casa, a la mañana siguiente nos tuvimos que ir al amanecer.

Fate se quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos unos instantes antes de sacudir ligeramente la cabeza como queriendo alejar los recuerdos. A Nanoha le intrigaba saber qué le había pasado, qué era aquello que la entristecía tanto, pero sabía que no era el momento de preguntar.

•Así que… – Fate se encogió de hombros – Tú eres la primera persona que traigo aquí

•Vaya… – Dijo un tanto sorprendida – Me siento halagada por eso.

•Sí bueno, al menos sé que lo aprecias tanto como yo; y si llegases a venir con Yuuno, al menos sé que es tu esposo, que es alguien importante para ti y no un ligue de momento.

Nanoha se rió ante la idea, pero no en son de burla, sino por incredulidad.

•Aunque quisiera, no sabría cómo llegar… pero gracias de todos modos – Ambas rieron – Y hablando de otra cosa… quería darte las gracias por lo de anoche.

Fate se le paró el corazón al instante, pero logró disimularlo; simplemente esperó que Nanoha hablara para ver qué tanto se acordaba de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

•Cuando desperté no tenía muy claro lo que había pasado anoche… tenía todo muy borroso aún, pero a medida que ha pasado el día, la mente se me ha ido aclarando… lamento que hayas tenido que cargar conmigo.

•No fue nada – Le aseguró Fate – No iba a dejarte tirada en la piscina en ese estado.

•Tomando en cuenta que me emborracharon adrede y no hiciste nada por evitarlo, es lo menos que te tocaba hacer – Fate apretó los labios tratando de evitar reír – Sin embargo, una cosa es que tuvieras que cargar conmigo hasta la habitación y otra muy distinta que tuvieras que cambiarme.

Fate bajó la mirada unos instantes, hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero al momento de mencionarlo, todas las imágenes se le vinieron a la mente de inmediato. Pero sabía que debía disimular así que volvió a mirarla tratando de mantener una expresión neutral.

•Lo cierto es que quería disculparme contigo por ponerte en esa posición tan incómoda – Dijo con tono apenado.

•No te preocupes por eso. Estoy segura que de haber estado yo en esa situación, tú hubieses hecho lo mismo, así que no te preocupes.

Nanoha le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y continuaron hablaron de otras cosas. Rato después, regresaron al islote con las demás.

Cuando llegaron, el grupo se había extendido un poco, pues ya no estaban sólo Arf, Signum y Hayate, sino además, las 3 chicas que estaban sentadas al lado de Hayate y Arf en el asiento largo y Signum solo miraba a lo lejos como se le acercaban a su "amiga" Hayate. Fate y Nanoha se incomodaron en un primer momento, pero al pasar los minutos decidieron incorporarse para pasar el rato.

Al momento de irse, quedaron en reunirse en casa de Arf en la noche para cenar y así lo hicieron. Llegaron, y a la hora y media llegaron las invitadas. Se sentaron alrededor de la piscina conversando y disfrutando de las bebidas que Arf preparaba.

Luego de comer, poco a poco se fueron separando las parejas sentándose cada quién apartadas del resto, quedando Fate y Nanoha solas en el caney. Fate, que ya sabía en qué terminaría aquello, prefirió llevar a Nanoha a caminar por la playa, puesto que aún era muy temprano para irse a dormir.

Caminaron por la playa con los pies inmersos en el agua un buen trayecto, tanto de ida como de venida. Al regresar, se asomaron a la casa para ver cómo estaban las cosas y vieron a Hayate besándose con Signum dentro de la piscina.

•Era de esperarse con estas dos – pronuncio Feta en vos suave para sí misma.

Arf hablando muy de cerca junto con otra, sentadas en el borde. Decidieron que mejor se sentarían en la orilla de la playa a esperar que el área de la piscina estuviese despejada para poder irse a dormir. Conversaron de varios temas, sin embargo, la constante brisa las hizo tiritar del frío. Pensando que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, regresaron nuevamente. Fate fue la primera que se asomó y al ver la escena subida de tono en la piscina se apresuró a evitar que Nanoha la viera.

•Dios y a… a… ahora q… q… que hacemos? – Preguntó Nanoha abrazándose a sí misma tratando de controlar sus temblores.

Fate lo pensó unos instantes y recordó que en el cuarto donde se guardaba las cosas de mantenimiento de la piscina, había una manta que Arf tenía allí para los momentos en los que se le hacía muy engorroso subir al cuarto a buscar colchas o sábanas para acondicionar las tumbonas en casos imprevistos.

•Espérame aquí – Le pidió a Nanoha. Con mucho sigilo, entró y buscó la manta, no sin antes tener que esconderse en el caney para que no la vieran. – Listo. Vamos.

Se sentaron muy juntas para lograr acobijarse con la manta, sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente ancha para lograr cubrirlas por completo, por lo que Fate, sugirió que Nanoha se sentara entre sus piernas para así abrazarse a ella y ayudarse con la manta para mantener el calor.

Nanoha, que no podía controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo no le importó, así que no esperó mucho antes de sentarse tal y como Fate le había indicado.

A medida que pasaron los minutos, el calor de ambas se fue extendiendo bajo la manta, disminuyendo así los espasmos por el frío, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos hizo intento alguno por separarse. Estaban en silencio, cada una inmersa en sus pensamientos.

• ¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó Fate

•Sí – Sonrió – Ahora no me quiero ni mover.

•Ni yo – Fate sonrió también.

•Menos mal que te acordaste de esta manta.

•Menos mal que Arf la tenía en el mismo sitio. Es primera vez que agradezco que "SEA COMO ES".

•Bien por ella entonces – Se acurrucó aún más entre los brazos de Fate.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Nanoha hablara nuevamente.

• ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

•Claro

• ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que eras… que eras…?

• ¿Gay? – Completó Fate. Nanoha se encogió de hombros. Fate lo pensó un instante antes de responder – No se trata de cuándo me di cuenta, sino de cuándo lo acepté… siempre supe que había algo diferente en mí. Desde muy pequeña recuerdo que me gustaba estar muy pegada a mi hermana mayor, pero no para jugar, sino porque me gustaba su compañía. Me gustaba ayudarla, protegerla… no sé cómo describirlo… lo cierto es que no me gustaban sus juegos, ni las muñecas ni nada de eso, pero me gustaba estar junto a ella.

A medida que fui creciendo, me fui alineando con el resto, pero siempre en el fondo, seguía sintiendo lo mismo. De adolescente, me di cuenta que me enamore de mi hermana que para mí era como mi mejor amiga, sólo que no lo entendía, ni lo aceptaba. Fue muy confuso para mí, me moría de los celos cuando la veía con su novio, pero al mismo tiempo, me reprochaba el hecho de que eso no era normal, así que busqué de salir con cuanto chico me gustara pero no pasaba de la palabra novio o cita, nada de lo más haya. Solo que simplemente ninguno cumplía mis expectativas y no llenaba ese gran agujero de vacío – Sonrió – Llegué a tener fama de romper corazones… lo que nunca supieron fue que la que tenía el corazón desecho era yo por no aceptar lo que realmente sentía.

Antes de entrar a la universidad, me fui a un campamento de dos semanas. Allí cambió mi vida. Conocí a Teana y Subaru. Ellas hicieron que me enfrentara con lo que sentía y me gustaba realmente… no hubo problema de por medio, pero fue toda una revelación para mí al darme cuenta que las sensaciones y emociones que yo misma ocultaba realmente me libero de aquellas cadenas que me aprisionaban ese verdadero yo en aquel momento, esos sentimientos superaban por mucho lo sentido con los chicos. A ellas, nunca las volví a ver luego de regresar, pero cambiaron mi vida por completo.

Durante mi primer año de universidad, fui a una fiesta y fue allí donde conocí a Arisa. Era el cumpleaños de una de mis compañeras de clase y allí estaba ella, igual que como la vez ahora, con ese aire diferente, con ese no sé qué que te hace notarla así no quieras. La vi hablando con una de las invitadas muy de cerca, de manera muy íntima… no podía dejar de mirarla, pero no porque me gustara, sino porque deseaba poder hacer lo mismo que ella. En un momento de la noche se me acercó y yo me puse súper nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer, sin embargo, fuimos hablando de cosas varias hasta que finalmente me preguntó si me gustaban las mujeres. Yo casi me desmayo de la impresión. Lo negué por supuesto, me daba terror pensar que fuera tan obvio, pero a la final, pensé que era mi oportunidad de descubrirme realmente. Y fue en ese momento en el que acepté mi diferencia y estuve dispuesta a enfrentar lo que eso significaba… y aquí estoy…aun enfrentando lo que significa ser diferente.

•Vaya…no… no fue fácil ¿no?

•Para nada. Hay quienes lo aceptan sin problemas, sin dudas… en mi caso, no fue así. Incluso, luego de enfrentarme a la idea, pasó un año y medio antes de que me atreviera a actuar, antes de dar rienda suelta a lo que soy. La facilidad de Arf para ligar me intimidaba, pero más allá de eso, le temía al fracaso, a no poder cumplir con lo esperado. Pero lo logré. Logré pasar esa barrera y luego de eso, ya no tuve dudas de quién era y lo que quería para el resto de mi vida.

• ¿Y… has tenido muchas novias?

• ¡¿Perdón? – Fate se sorprendió con la pregunta.

•Lo siento no quiero ser imprudente, es solo que te veo tan diferente a Arf o Hayate que… me dio curiosidad.

•Entiendo… – Dijo luego de reírse – Novias… he tenido 2 bueno si así se pudieran llamar. No te voy a mentir, al principio no fui muy juiciosa, no tanto como Arf por supuesto, pero puede decirse que fui muy libre. Al "enamorarme" por primera vez y saber lo que era compartir con la persona que quieres, Aparte me encantaría hacer el amor con esa persona tan especial… no eso del sexo sin emociones, no me agra la idea. Llámame romántica o cursi, pero no puedo.

•Pues entonces somos dos las románticas o cursi porque yo también comparto tu visión. Nunca entendí qué satisfacción se podía sentir yendo de cama en cama. No lo critico, después de todo, cada quien es feliz a su manera, pero definitivamente no lo comparto.

•Sí, a veces cuesta digerirlo – Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Fate no pudo seguir bloqueando sus pensamientos acerca de Nanoha. La excesiva proximidad en la que estaban ahora, la hacían revivir ese deseo de acariciar y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ser consciente de su calor, de lo bien que olía, de la suavidad de sus manos, las cuales sostenía junto con el borde de la manta. La brisa, el sonido de las olas a romper en la orilla, la luz de la luna reflejada mar adentro, toda una combinación perfecta de elementos para exacerbar las más bajas de las pasiones. Fate tuvo que contener la respiración unos segundos y cerrar los ojos para volver al aquí y al ahora. Volver al "ella es hetero y yo soy sólo su amiga".

• ¿Está todo bien? – Nanoha, aunque estaba de espaldas a Fate, sintió su momentánea tensión.

•Sí, todo bien – Se apresuró en decir – Sólo pensaba que… a veces me gustaría poder ser como Arf.

• ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó volteándose ligeramente para lograr mirarla a los ojos. Le parecía contradictorio que sólo unos minutos antes hablara de no compartir esa visión de la vida y ahora quisiera ser así.

•No me mal intérpretes, es sólo que… cuando pasas mucho tiempo sola y sin prospecto de pareja pues … a veces es difícil mantener a raya ciertas… necesidades – Completó un tanto apenada. No era que lo que estaba diciendo fuese algo fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, siendo Nanoha quien encendía esa necesidad en ella, le hacía más difícil hablar del tema.

•Oh! … entiendo – Se volvió hacia enfrente nuevamente para evitar que Fate se diera cuenta que aunque no en la misma medida, Nanoha entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Justo en los últimos meses las relación con Yuuno habían enfriado, siempre por diferentes razones, pero a la final, el resultado era el mismo. Una de las razones por la que no le gustaba llegar a casa temprano, era para no pensar mucho en ello – Pero, eres libre ¿no?, es decir, podrías resolver la situación sin remordimiento alguno.

•Podría… pero sé que nunca aceptarías – Pensó – Tal vez lo haga – Susurró.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que Fate volviera hablar.

•Creo que es hora de volver… tengo las posaderas dormidas – Ambas rieron.

•Sí, yo también

Fate se levantó primero para ayudar a Nanoha a levantarse, pero cuando la impulsó para hacerlo, Nanoha perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás llevándose consigo a Fate, quedando ésta última encima de ella y con los rostros muy juntos, con los labios casi rozándose. El momento fue fugaz, pues Fate reaccionó de inmediato poniendo distancia entre ellas, un segundo más así y no se hubiese podido contener de besarla. Por su parte, para Nanoha fue algo muy extraño, pues el deseo que sintió de besarla la paralizó, pero al mismo tiempo, al ver la reacción de Fate, la dejó con cierta sensación de rechazo; lo cual no tenía sentido, pues tampoco buscaba atención de su parte.

•Lo siento – Se disculpó Fate levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano nuevamente.

•La que debe disculparse soy yo, tú sólo tratabas de ayudarme – Dijo una vez levantada.

Ambas se quitaron los excesos de arena de la ropa y comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia la casa. Al llegar, todo estaba en penumbra y en silencio, sólo unas cuantas luces iluminaban los alrededores de la casa, sin embargo, en su interior, la historia era diferente. Se escuchaban gemidos ahogados provenientes del cuarto de entretenimiento, así como también de uno de los cuartos matrimoniales. Trataron de caminar lo más en silencio posible hasta llegar a la habitación. Cuando entraron y cerraron la puerta, no pudieron evitar el ataque de risa que les dio. Lo hicieron hasta que les lloraban los ojos de tanto reír. La situación era tan irónica, ellas hablando de las carencias sexuales por la que estaban pasando, mientras que en dos de las habitaciones, eso era lo que sobraba. Minutos después, los sonidos fueron amainando y con ello, las risas, así que aprovecharon para arreglarse para dormir y acostarse.

A pesar de las risas, Fate estaba en un estado tan sensible que lo que más deseaba y necesitaba era dormirse profundamente para no pensar, para no desear; no obstante, instantes antes de que pudieran agarrar el sueño profundo, comenzaron sonidos provenientes del techo, los cuales se hicieron cada vez más pronunciados.

•¡Por favor! ¡Es una broma! – Se exasperó Fate

Nanoha se mordió los labios para evitar reírse de la expresión de Fate – Es muy real – Comentó.

•¡No puedo así! – Se levantó abruptamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Cuando hizo el además de ir hasta la puerta, Nanoha le habló.

• ¿A dónde vas?

•Necesito salir de aquí – Dijo agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

• ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

• ¡NO! – Dijo cortante. Al darse cuenta de la manera en que le había contestado, se volteó ligeramente para verla de soslayo – En estos momentos, no creo que sea seguro para ti estar cerca de mí – Sin esperar más, salió casi corriendo de la casa hasta la piscina, donde se tiró sobre una de las tumbonas.

No era primera vez que vivía algo igual con Arf en esa casa, pero sí la primera vez donde la persona que estaba a su lado la tentaba hasta rabiar. Tenerla tan cerca y escuchar la sinfonía erótica de fondo, era una verdadera tortura.

Por su parte, Nanoha se quedó desconcertada en la habitación. La situación era incómoda sí, pero en un primer momento no entendió las palabras de Fate. Necesitó unos minutos para comprender lo que Fate le había querido decir con "No estar segura junto a ella". En ese instante, también se dio cuenta que la imagen de un acercamiento íntimo con Fate, no le molestaba. Este pensamiento la dejó helada, pues recordó también lo bien que se sintió mientras la había cubierto con sus brazos en la playa y el escalofrío que sintió cuando cayeron a la arena y quedaron frente a frente.

Fue en ese momento que tomó conciencia de la apariencia de Fate. Cabello rubio y más lacio que el suyo, ojos rojos más obscuro que su cabello, piel color crema, un cuerpo bien torneado sin llegar a ser de miss y un rostro y una mirada con expresión intensa y profunda. De esas que parecieran desnudar el alma. Tomó conciencia de que Fate le atraía más allá de la pura amistad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se había sentido de esa manera con una mujer. En aquel momento, había sido su vecina Susuka la que había despertado esas sensaciones en ella, pero al cambiarse de ciudad, todo había desaparecido, lo cual le había hecho pensar que había sido algo pasajero, quizás motivado por la personalidad cálida y cariñosa de su vecina y la ausencia de algún chico que le gustara o con quien valiera la pena salir. Pero ahora… ¿otra vez? … Tal vez el estar tanto tiempo con ella, compartiendo su estilo de vida la estaba haciendo confundir empatía con atracción.

Decidió no pensar más en ello. De seguro todo era producto de las circunstancias y no debía darle más vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero aun así logró conciliar el sueño un rato después.

Continuara…


	4. Es Ella, Su Marido, Mi Amante y Yo

Es ella, Su Marido, Mi Amante y Yo

La mañana siguiente llegó y con ella el vacío de la cama al lado de Nanoha. Se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos unos minutos antes de levantarse y mirar por la ventana. Fate dormía en posición fetal una de las tumbonas.

Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia allí, en ese momento Fate se despertó y miró directamente hacia ella. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes antes de que Nanoha retrocediera y entrara al baño. Cuando salió, Fate ya estaba afuera sentada en su lado de la cama.

•Buenos días – La saludó Fate con voz baja.

•Buenos días – Le respondió sonriéndole ligeramente y reanudando su camino hasta la cama donde tenía su bolso. Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos antes de que Fate se atreviera a romperlo.

•Nanoha… quería explicarte lo de anoche.

•Tranquila. No hay nada que explicar – Dijo en tono despreocupado, aunque por dentro estuviese con los nervios de punta.

•Pero quiero hacerlo… por favor – Le dijo parándose frente a ella pero con la cama de por medio.

Nanoha dejó de arreglar el bolso y asintió ligeramente. Fate intentó hablar dos veces, pero no le salían las palabras. Se sentía avergonzada.

•Nanoha yo… cómo decirlo… – Se llevó una mano hasta la frente – Tengo mucho tiempo sin estar con alguien ¿sí? Y… anoche estaba un poco más sensible de lo normal… el escuchar los sonidos de fondo me hicieron perder un poco la compostura y… bueno tú… tú eres… es decir… no es que te hubiese faltado el respeto pero… yo sólo quería evitar una situación incómoda.

Nanoha bajó la mirada con una media sonrisa en los labios.

• ¿Más incómoda que esta? – Volvió a mirarla.

•Créeme… podría ser mucho peor – Respondió mientras se le subían todos los colores a la cara.

Nanoha asintió. Con aquello, se dio cuenta que no le era indiferente a Fate, o al menos, no lo había sido esa última noche, pero también se dio cuenta de que aquello no le incomodaba; por el contrario, sintió como cierto regocijo en su interior.

•Tranquila… te entiendo – Le dijo luego de un instante – Fue algo… intenso lo de anoche.

•Si – Dijo exhalante todo el aire de sus pulmones.

• ¿Dormirás un rato más?

•No… mejor no.

•Deberías. No creo que hayas podido descansar con el frío que hizo.

En ese momento Fate no pudo contener el bostezo que se hizo presente, por lo que pudo taparse la boca a medias – Lo siento.

• ¿Ves lo que digo? ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato? Yo estaré abajo, así que tienes la cama para ti sola.

•No es necesario que te vayas, es decir, lo de anoche es algo aislado no significa que no podamos…

•Lo sé – La interrumpió Nanoha – Pero me muero por una taza de café, así que tú a la cama y yo a la cocina – Le sonrió al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Nanoha salió sólo unos minutos después que terminó de arreglarse, mientras que Fate, decidió recostarse un rato. La verdad era que había sido muy poco lo que había logrado dormir, así que no pasó mucho tiempo entre que puso la cabeza sobre la almohada y que se quedara completamente rendida.

El día pasó sin novedad. Disfrutaron de la playa, el sol y la música hasta que comenzó a anochecer y tuvieron que regresar.

No volvieron a tocar el tema. De hecho, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado. Fate decidida a buscar alivio a sus problemas y Nanoha, tratando de echar tierra a los pensamientos que había tenido hacia Fate. Todo había funcionado hasta el día en que Arf llegó a la oficina para invitar a Fate a una fiesta de bienvenida. Al parecer, una amiga de ellas, regresaba a la ciudad luego de una larga temporada fuera del país. Todo sonaba normal hasta que le escuchó decir que no debía faltar, pues para la que llegaba, Fate era la invitada de honor.

• ¿Invitada de honor? – Preguntó Nanoha

•Sí. Es que tienen historia – Contestó Arf sonriendo

•No hay ninguna historia – Aclaró Fate

•Porque tú no quisiste – Le replicó

•Cómo haya sido. No la hubo.

•Pero puede haberla – Volvió a replicar haciendo que Fate pusiera los ojos en blanco – Así que espero que esta vez te dejes de excusas.

•Arf, déjalo ya sí?

•No puedo hacerlo. Ya tienes demasiado tiempo con esa sequía y la verdad, no sé cómo has hecho. Es hora de tomar medidas.

• ¿Y no se supone que soy yo la que debe hacerlo?

•Claro, pero una ayuda nunca está de más ¿cierto Nanoha?

•Sí claro… supongo – Contestó tratando de disimular el malestar que todo aquello le estaba causando.

•Arf, agradezco la intención pero puedo arreglármelas.

•No lo dudo, pero a ese paso lo harás cuando ya seas doblemente virgen.

•¡ARF POR FAVOR! – Exclamó con los ojos como plato.

•Pero es la verdad!

•No soy como tú Arf… – Comenzó a decir, pero Arf la interrumpió.

•Eso es obvio. Sí lo fueras te aseguro que de seca no tendrías ni la "S"

•Bueno ya Arf! Suficiente – Dijo ya exasperada

•No me iré de aquí hasta que me asegures que vendrás a la fiesta.

• ¿Tengo alternativa? – Preguntó resignada, a lo que Arf negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y traviesa en la cara.

•No se hable más. Te buscare por la casa a las 9.

• ¡TAN TARDE!

Arf respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

•A las 9 Fate – Dijo con expresión de "no te lo voy a repetir"

Arf se despidió y salió de la oficina tan intempestivamente como llegó.

El silencio que reinó en la oficina fue un poco incómodo. Fate tratando de pasar la vergüenza de lo que había dicho Arf minutos antes y Nanoha, tratando de controlar las ganas de decirle que no fuera, que no tenía nada qué buscar o hacer en esa supuesta fiesta.

Estaba realmente atónita ante el impulso que tenía. ¿Quién era ella para decirle qué hacer o a dónde ir? ¿Además, por qué tenía que interesarle?

A pesar de sentir que estaban fuera de lugar esos pensamientos, no podía negar que se sentía… que se sentía… ¿celosa? No, no era posible. ¿O sí?

• ¿Y quién es la chica? – La pregunta salió de su boca antes de que pudiese retenerla.

Fate se tardó unos segundos en responder, no estaba segura de por qué, pero se sentía extraña hablando de eso con Nanoha.

•Es… una muy buena amiga de Schach Noel – A pesar de que no habían salido con ella, en varias ocasiones habían mencionado su nombre, por lo que no le fue desconocida a Nanoha.

•Uuummmm… ¿Y cómo es la "historia" con ella?

•No hay…

• ¿Historia? Sí ya lo dijiste. Pero tuvo que haber algo para que seas la invitada de honor – Dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

•Eso es una exageración de Arf, estoy segura de que no fue así. Lo más probable es que sólo haya preguntado por mí y Arf lo haya convertido en una invitación.

Nanoha tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes de volver a hablar, para poder calmar su exasperación.

•Creo que lo importante no es el cómo, sino el quién – Dijo finalmente tratando de suavizar la voz. No estaba segura de por qué, pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado.

•Sí… es cierto – Ahora fue Fate la que necesitó unos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar – Carim fue la primera pareja estable de Noel. Estuvieron juntas tres años y terminaron porque se fue del país. Le ofrecieron un trabajo excelente en una trasnacional y no dudó en aceptarlo. A pesar del drama que eso causó, al final terminaron en buenos términos. Tiempo después, regresó por una temporada para hacer un trabajo aquí y se quedó en casa de Noel como amigas. Nos reuníamos, salíamos cada vez que podíamos, todo como siempre, con la única diferencia es que ellas ya no estaban juntas. De hecho cada quién coqueteaba por su lado. Pero todo eso cambió en el momento en que Carim comenzó a dar señales de que yo le gustaba. Al principio me agarró de sorpresa y no supe cómo responder, ella es una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente y en verdad es… difícil no fijarse en ella… pero a pesar de que Noel decía que no le importaba, sabía que no era así, sabía que ella aún sentía cosas por Carim y no pude… no pude corresponderle sabiendo que Noel estaba de por medio. Así que hablé con ella y le dije que no podía, que ella igualmente se iría en unas semanas y que yo no quería ilusionarme con una relación que no tenía futuro alguno. No quise poner en evidencia a Noel, así que me escudé con esa historia.

Tiempo después de que Carim partiera, Noel me confesó que todavía amaba a Carim y que aunque sabía que no había posibilidad alguna de volver con ella ni nada de eso, le hubiese sido muy difícil, casi insoportable verla conmigo. Que si hubiese sido con cualquier otra persona no le habría importado tanto, pero que conmigo era diferente.

• ¿Por qué?

•Porque conmigo había la posibilidad real de que se enamorara. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

• ¿Y tú? … ¿Te podías haber enamorado?

•Quizás – Dijo luego de una pausa y con la vista perdida como recordando.

Esta respuesta hizo que el corazón de Nanoha se saltara un latido y la garganta se le cerrara. No quería escuchar nada más. No soportaba escuchar nada más, así que dejó la conversación hasta allí con la excusa de que debían seguir trabajando.

Ambas estuvieron pensativas lo que restaba del día. Nanoha intentaba poner en orden sus emociones. Se sentía inquieta, ansiosa, molesta, pero no lograba entender por qué estaba sintiendo todo aquello. Mientras que Fate, no podía pensar en otra cosa que, en lo que encontraría en la fiesta de la noche.

El hablar con Nanoha sobre Carim, le había hecho recordar lo bien que se sintió con ella las veces que habían salido. Era una mujer muy bella y femenina, con su cabello rubio largo y lacio, un cuerpo lleno de curvas bien definidas por el constante ejercicio, unos ojos azules y boca que exudaban sensualidad, que tentaban hasta al ser más célibe de la tierra. Por otro lado, su seguridad y certeza en el trabajo la habían hecho ascender rápido y ser respetada entre sus compañeros. En definitiva, podía considerarse la mujer ideal para cualquiera. ¿Tendría alguna posibilidad? ¿Quería ella tener alguna posibilidad con Carim? Las respuestas sólo las tendría al volver a verla en la noche. No quería tener expectativa alguna, pero no podía evitarlo.

La noche pasaba lenta y martirizante para Nanoha. Sentada frente al televisor cambiando constantemente de canal, su mente era un caos. Imágenes de Fate riendo y abrazada junto a alguien más, la tenían inquieta e irritada. Era ridículo sentirse así, pero era más ridículo tratar de engañarse y pretender que nada le sucedía. Pero cómo enfrentar el hecho de que le perturbaba una mujer, cómo enfrentar que Fate le provocaba emociones y sentimientos que hasta ese momento sólo sentía por Yuuno. Cómo enfrentar que algo que pensaba había sido pasajero tantos años atrás, algo de momento, renacía con fuerza nuevamente. No era posible. No podía ser posible.

Sin pensarlo un minuto más decidió que debía salir por un trago, necesitaba salir de allí y entretener su mente en otras cosas para no pensar más. Cuando estaba a punto de salir oyó las llaves en la puerta. "Yuuno!". Esperó en el cuarto frente al espejo, por un momento no sabía si se sentía aliviada por su llegada o si por el contrario, la perturbaba aún más.

Yuuno llegó hasta la habitación, se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. En ese momento sintió que Nanoha temblaba.

•Nanoha – Se apresuró en ponerse a su lado – ¿qué tienes?

Nanoha evitó mirarle en un primer momento, pero al hacerlo, supo que su presencia era un gran alivio, que tenerlo allí con ella, sentir sus manos, mirar sus ojos le decían que todo estaba bien. Sin decir palabra, se abrazó a él y dejó que su calor y sus caricias la tranquilizaran. En cuanto los temblores cesaron, ella necesitaba un alivio urgente, sus emociones no la dejaban tranquila y en ese momento Yuuno era su única salida.

En la fiesta, todos los invitados estaban en casa de Noel, con Shari su pareja como anfitriona, pues el vuelo de Carim se había retrasado así que aún no llegaban. Ese retraso le sirvió a Fate para despejar un poco la mente y darse cuenta que en realidad, lo único que quería era tener noches de desahogo, sin ataduras, sin compromisos, sin exigencias. El detalle era que ese no era su estilo y definitivamente, no tendría cara para proponerle algo así a Carim aunque tuviera oportunidad, por lo que desechó cualquier pensamiento de un "tal vez" o un "quizás".

Una hora y media más tarde de lo previsto, Carim llegó a la fiesta con Shari. Dado el mal humor con el que había llegado por el retraso, Shari había tenido que confirmarle lo de la fiesta de bienvenida, cosa que hasta ese momento le había hecho creer que no se había podido organizar, así que al llegar, el grito de ¡SORPRESA! Fue más para los invitados que para ella, sin embargo, agradeció uno a uno la presencia y la espera.

Mucho rato después, Carim y Fate sólo habían intercambiado el saludo inicial. Carim se fue reuniendo con cada grupo de amigas pero cuidando de no quedar cerca de Fate, ésta se había dado cuenta de esta actitud, la cual secundó para evitarle incomodidades. Arf la había invitado a que se acercara, pero Fate sentía que no era el momento, así que no lo hizo.

Luego de tomarse la cerveza del momento, fue al baño. Mientras se lavaba las manos y la cara tocaron la puerta. Indicó que estaba ocupado, a lo que la persona volvió a tocar con insistencia. Fate, un poco molesta se apuró y abrió la puerta con cierta brusquedad.

•Ya puede en… – Se interrumpió al ver que se trataba de Carim.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Fate, Carim sonrió como una niña cuando comete una travesura llevándose la punta del dedo índice a la boca.

•Lo siento, pero es urgente – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

•Si… aah pasa – Se apresuró a hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Carim entró, pero cuando Fate quiso salir, cerró la puerta con seguro y se quedó parada bloqueando la puerta; se miraron a los ojos unos instantes antes de que Carim rompiera el silencio.

•Ha pasado mucho tiempo – Dijo en tono reflexivo

•Así es – La secundó Fate sin poder evitar su nerviosismo.

Carim la miró de arriba a abajo devorando cada parte de su cuerpo. Fate reaccionó tragando grueso y sonrojándose un poco, sin embargo, también admiró cada centímetro del cuerpo de Carim con el mismo descaro. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, Carim le sonrió ligeramente antes de comenzar a acercarse, quedando frente a frente casi rozando sus labios. La anticipación las hizo entreabrirlos y sólo unos segundos después, el beso llegó. Suave al principio, pero lujurioso y fogoso al final.

El cuerpo de Fate reaccionó al instante, su centro y sus senos ardían del calor que los invadió; y por minutos, fogosos minutos, Fate se olvidó de dónde estaban. Sus manos buscaron con ansias, acariciar la espalda de Carim por debajo de la blusa, el sentir el estremecimiento causado por sus caricias, fue todo lo que necesitó para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Sin resistencia alguna, le quitó la blusa de algodón que llevaba puesta, apartó el brassier y colmó de besos los picos ya endurecidos por la pasión. Los gemidos de Carim no se hicieron esperar, sentir cómo la lengua de Fate barría sus pezones y sus labios los presionaba, arrancaban de su boca expresiones de placer. Desde el momento en que supo que regresaría al país, Carim soñó con este encuentro. Años antes, cuando la atracción hacia Fate se había hecho presente, tuvo la ilusión de lograr conquistarla y convencerla de irse con ella. Le gustaba a rabiar, no sabía de dónde había salido aquella atracción, sobretodo siendo amiga de Noel, detalle que sabía sería un problema, pero así era, le gustaba, la cautivaba, y más que nada, le despertaba hasta el deseo y la fantasía más remota de su mente.

Al llegar a la fiesta había tenido que mantenerse alejada de Fate para evitar saltarle encima y hacerle el amor allí frente a todos. Tuvo que hacer tiempo, hasta que la atención de todos ya no estuviera encima de ella y aprovechar para acercarse a Fate, de allí que al percatarse que se dirigía al baño, sin dudarlo se apresuró a seguirla.

El control de ambas era casi inexistente, sólo un atisbo de racionalidad hizo que Fate detuviera todo aquello con extrema dificultad. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para dejar de besar esos pechos tan suculentos y no claudicar ante la tentación de besarla y probar el resto de su cuerpo en ese preciso instante.

•Espera… – Logró decir entre jadeos y enterrando la cara en el cuello de Carim.

• ¿Espera qué? ¿No hemos esperado suficiente? – Habló con impaciencia y enredando una de sus piernas con las de Fate mientras le besaba el cuello y el hombro.

•Sí pero… – Esa boca la estaba volviendo loca. El estar célibe durante tanto tiempo no la ayudaba – Este no es el lugar… – Dijo separándose de ella lentamente – No aquí.

Carim cerró sus ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente.

•Tienes razón… no es el lugar.

Con pesar, se acomodó el brassier mientras que Fate le acercaba la camisa.

•Vente conmigo esta noche – Le propuso Carim – Vámonos ahora mismo.

•Hoy no – Respondió luego de sonreír ligeramente y tomarla por la manos – Hoy… debes estar cansada – Carim se disponía a replicar, pero Fate se le adelantó – Yo estoy cansada, mañana tengo trabajo y… definitivamente quiero que esto suceda sin límites… ni físicas, ni de tiempo.

Carim la miró unos segundos intentando ver en sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras. Temía que al salir de allí, Fate se arrepintiera de lo sucedido.

•Entonces… ¿mañana? – Preguntó disimulando el temor de que se negara.

Fate se acercó para besar sus labios una, dos y tres veces.

•Mañana – Le aseguró.

Salieron por separado para disimular que venían del mismo sitio y cada quién tomó una dirección diferente.

Fate se paró un rato en el balcón del apartamento a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido mientras se tomaba otra cerveza. No podía creer lo que había pasado, pero no podía negar que le había gustado. Tenerla tan cerca, sentir sus labios y sentir sus pechos pegados a los suyos había sido la chispa necesaria para encender todo su cuerpo. Era evidente que debía liberar toda la energía acumulada durante tanto tiempo, era urgente hacerlo, así que por qué no con Carim cuando era claro que estaba más que dispuesta.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Arf estaba a su lado, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando ésta le habló.

•Estas muy pensativa!

• ¿Eh? … No, sólo estaba mirando la noche – Dijo evitando mirarla mucho tiempo.

•Ya veo – Dijo luego de unos instantes y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

• ¿Qué tiene eso de cómico?

•Nada. Lo cómico es verte la pintura de labios regada – Dijo señalando la comisura de su boca.

Fate inmediatamente comenzó a limpiarse la boca con su mano mientras que Arf soltaba una carcajada. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa más vieja del mundo, por lo que cerró los ojos y se sonrió ella también sacudiendo la cabeza.

•Así que estuvo movidito el baño – Dijo Arf sin dejar de sonreír

Fate optó por tomar un poco de su cerveza. Arf la había descubierto, pero eso no significaba que debía darle detalles.

•Me alegro por ti. Ya era hora – Antes de irse se acercó a su oído para decirle – Y descuida, nadie se dio cuenta de la ausencia de ambas – Cuando Fate volteó la cara para verla, le guiñó el ojo y se fue a hablar con Hayate.

Durante el resto que duró la fiesta, Carim y Fate compartieron de manera normal, una que otra mirada cómplice, pero siempre cuidando que no fuese evidente para los demás. El mantener todo bajo perfil fue algo tácito entre ellas.

Al día siguiente, llegó un poco más tarde de lo que solía llegar a la oficina normalmente. Nanoha ya estaba allí tomándose el café de la mañana.

•Hola, buen día – La saludó acelerada – ¿El señor Nakajima ya llegó?

•Aún no, tranquila. ¿Quieres café? – Le preguntó mientras la veía arreglar sus cosas.

•Sí por favor, necesito una taza grande – Le dijo en tono de súplica

•Me imagino – Dijo con cierta ironía que Fate no captó.

Al entregarle el café pudo ver un brillo diferente en la mirada de ella. Era como ¿emoción? ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Qué había ocurrido esa noche? Tuvo el impulso de preguntar, pero decidió que era mejor esperar que le contara; el detalle fue que llegó el medio día y Fate no le hacía referencia a la fiesta y por otro lado, la veía distraída y pensativa. Ninguna de las dos había llevado el almuerzo, así que pidieron comida en el cafetín y comieron en la oficina.

•Está buena la pasta! – Comentó sorprendida Fate. No era muy común que la comida de allí estuviese así.

•Sí. Tuvimos suerte – Le sonrió ligeramente.

•Menos mal porque en verdad tenía apetito.

•Después de irte de farra anoche es normal – Habló en tono casual pero con la plena intención de sacar el tema a relucir.

•Bueno, tampoco fue toda la noche, pero igual me pegó un poco.

• ¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo les fue?

•Muy bien – Sonrió – Estuvimos allí hasta las 3 de la mañana. El vuelo de Carim se retrasó una hora, pero igual la pasamos estupendo.

•Y… ¿cómo estuvo el reencuentro de ustedes?

Al escuchar la pregunta, no pudo evitar evocar el momento fogoso y pasional del baño, por lo que los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

•Bien, bien – Fue lo que atinó a decir – Estuvo… bien

Nanoha sabía reconocer cuándo Fate no quería hablar de algún tema, y ese era uno de ellos.

•Yuuno llegó anoche

• ¿Sí? – Se extrañó, pues hasta el último momento no era ese el fin de semana que él regresaba

•Sí. Me dio la sorpresa.

•Qué bueno. Me alegro por ti – Le dijo sinceramente – Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin venir.

•Casi un mes. Pero ahora se queda dos semanas seguidas.

•Vaya! Eso es mejor todavía.

•De hecho, creo que voy a pedir unos días para irnos de viaje. No sé, lo estoy pensando aún – Durante la mañana, había estado pensando que unas vacaciones con Yuuno era lo que necesitaban para reconectarse y así sacar de su cabeza todos aquellos pensamientos hacía Fate. No podía permitirse sentir esas cosas por ella. Era una mujer casada, no importaba el distanciamiento que tenían, él era su esposo, así que era imperativo retomar la armonía entre ellos.

•Pienso que deberías hablar con Nakajima hoy mismo ¿Para qué esperar?

•Irme significaría dejarte con todo el trabajo al menos una semana – Le advirtió

•Por mí está bien. No me voy a morir por una semana – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

• ¿Tan urgida estás de que me vaya? – La pregunta salió sin poder evitarlo. En otro momento no le hubiese importado la insistencia, pero justo ahora que estaba Carim, le parecía extraño.

• ¿De qué hablas? – Frunció el ceño al no entender – Sólo quiero que aproveches la ocasión para arreglar las cosas con Yuuno.

•Lo sé. Lo siento, es sólo que… tengo miedo de que no funcione – Mintió.

•Tranquila. Estoy segura que donde sea que vayan, les irá muy bien.

Ambas sonrieron, sin embargo, cada una lidiaba con su tormenta. Fate luchaba por no dejarse controlar por el nerviosismo, la noche anterior todo había sido más sencillo, pero hoy, al tomar conciencia de lo que sucedería, tenía los nervios de punta. Por otro lado, al ver a Nanoha, la invadió un sentimiento de culpa que no se esperaba, era como si pasar la noche con Carim significara engañarla. Era absurdo sentirse así, por más que se dijera así misma que no había razón alguna para aquello, cada minuto que pasaba era peor.

Cuando supo que Yuuno había llegado, sintió alivio en un primer momento. Con Carim presente, la rutina ya no sería la misma, así que con él allí, Nanoha no estaría sola después del trabajo, y si se iban de viaje, mucho mejor. El detalle era que eso significaba también dejar de verla, y aunque era lo más sano para lograr centrarse en Carim y descubrir las implicaciones de estar juntas, le era difícil desligarse de Nanoha.

Nanoha habló con Nakajima para adelantar una semana de sus vacaciones, le mostró los adelantos en el proyecto actual y lo poco que afectaría para realizar la primera entrega pautada. Nakajima le aprobó la semana un poco renuente, sin embargo, el año anterior Nanoha había trabajado sin descanso y sin quejarse, por lo que no tuvo cara para negarle esos días.

Cuando ella y Fate se despidieron, el nudo en la garganta y la punzada en el pecho que ambas sintieron las dejó pasmada, tanto, que necesitaron hacer tiempo para llegar a sus respectivos destinos y lograr controlar sus emociones.

Fate se iba directo al hotel donde se hospedaba Carim, quien le había enviado la dirección y el número de habitación por mail en la mañana. En el mensaje le daba a entender que esperaba que se quedara todo el fin de semana, a lo que Fate respondió con un "ya veremos". No quería comprometerse sin saber si en realidad la pasión y la lujuria sentida la noche anterior habían sido sólo producto del momento, del alcohol y del tiempo sin haber intimado con alguien, más que de la química y afinidad entre ellas.

Sin embargo, teniendo los pensamientos tan divididos entre Carim y Nanoha, decidió que sin importar lo que pasara, no quería pasar el fin de semana sola, así que subió a la habitación convencida de que no saldría de allí sino hasta el lunes en la mañana.

Tocó la puerta. Nada. Volvió a tocar. Nada. Cuando se disponía a irse, la puerta se abrió dejando sólo una rendija a la vista. Fate la abrió lentamente pues todo estaba oscuro. Entró, cerró la puerta tras de ella y dio tres pasos adelante. No lograba ver nada, las cortinas aluminizadas no dejaban entrar ni un rayo de sol y por más que lo intentaba, sus ojos no se adaptaban – Carim! – La llamó. No obtuvo respuesta, sólo sintió unas manos rodearle la cintura y una pierna que se colaba entre las suyas. Al sentir aquello sonrió. Echó las manos hacia atrás agarrando las caderas de Carim y se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Intentó voltearse, pero Carim se lo impidió pegándose más de ella y susurrándole en el oído.

•Te quiero desnuda… ahora! – Sin preámbulos, le quitó la ropa y la llevó hasta la cama quedando encima de Fate.

Le bordeó los labios con su lengua, le dio besos cortos hasta que Fate entreabrió sus labios y sus lenguas se encontraron. Aunque intentaban llevar las cosas con calma, el deseo y la necesidad se adueñaron del momento, por lo que, dieron rienda suelta a la pasión.

Carim evoró los senos de Fate, los lamió, los presionó con sus labios y los masajeó hasta escuchar como la respiración agitada y entre cortada se convertían en gemidos. Continuó su recorrido hacía el sur hasta llegar a su sexo cuidadosamente rasurado dejando sólo una hilera de vellos. Besó los labios mayores, la entre pierna, la parte interna de los muslos, sopló sobre el punto de placer sin llegar a tocarlo haciendo que Fate se desesperara.

•- Por… favoooor… – Le pidió al tiempo que subía las caderas para lograr el tan ansiado contacto.

Carim no se hizo de rogar y cubrió todo su sexo con la boca. Saboreó los jugos que emanaban y daban fe de la grandiosa excitación, pasó la lengua por la apertura prometiendo entrar y succionó el clítoris hasta hacer gritar a Fate. Cuando sintió que el clímax estaba cerca la dejó respirar subiendo hasta su boca nuevamente.

Fate le dio vuelta tomando el control y logrando así deleitarse con aquel hermoso cuerpo, la oscuridad ya no era un impedimento así que recorrió el torso de Carim con la punta de sus dedos haciéndola saltar por el cosquilleo. Cuando parecía que llegaría al sexo, se dio vuelta otra vez pero haciendo que Carim quedara de rodillas sobre su cara y así tener la visión total de aquella brillante y sonrojado sexo. Con el pulgar recorrió toda su intimidad, lubricándolo y calentándolo aún más. Le dio caricias circulares al clítoris hasta hacer que Carim se agarrara de la pared para impedir caer del placer. En ese momento la embistió con la lengua haciéndola gritar y comenzar a mover las caderas sin control.

Fate la agarró por los glúteos impidiendo que se alejara de su boca y comenzó una danza con sus labios y lengua que dejaron sin aliento a Carim. Por más que intentó retrasar el orgasmo, no pudo sino agarrar la cabeza de Fate y presionarla más contra sí. La quería dentro de ella, lo cual Fate entendió e introdujo su lengua lo más que pudo en su ranura. Al hacerlo, el orgasmo explotó dentro de Carim haciendo que gritara con fuerza y que los espasmos de su cuerpo fuesen incontrolables. Fate continuó con el mete y saca de su lengua y lo acompañó con movimientos rápidos con el pulgar sobre el clítoris, lo cual le arrebató otro orgasmo intenso a Carim.

Casi sin poder respirar, se bajó hasta ubicarse sobre Fate, le abrió las piernas hasta lograr pegar lo más que pudo su sexo y rozar sus clítoris. Estaban tan lubricadas que el deslizamiento fue inmediato y las sensaciones se multiplicaron. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambas explotaran e inundaran la habitación de gemidos y gritos de éxtasis. Carim se acostó abrazada a Fate para descansar un rato antes de continuar con la sesión.

Así pasaron todo el fin de semana, durmiendo, teniendo sexo, comiendo y cuando el cuerpo no les respondía más, veían televisión. Y aunque no quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar, siempre antes de dormir, el último pensamiento de Fate era Nanoha, ¿cómo estaría? ¿Estaría feliz con Yuuno? ¿A dónde habrían ido?

Ya era domingo en la tarde y estaban acostadas viendo televisión y disfrutando de un cesto de frutas. Carim le daba de comer a Fate de diferentes maneras, con el tenedor se colocaba la fruta en los labios para que Fate la tomara de allí o también en cualquier otro lugar de su cuerpo que la fruta lo permitiera. A la inversa, el lugar favorito de Carim para comer era el cuello, el valle de los senos y el ombligo de Fate.

•Podría hacerme adicta a ti – Le dijo luego de tomar una fresa de los labios de Fate.

• ¿Sí?

•Uhum! Si pudiera quedarme todo el mes aquí contigo, te juro que lo haría.

•Fate sonrió y bajó la mirada un instante antes de hablar – Así que te quedas sólo un mes.

Carim se timbró. Desde un principio estuvo clara que fuese lo que fuese que sucediera con Fate, su estadía sería de un mes, pues eso era lo que duraba el entrenamiento que le daría al nuevo personal. Pero había estado tan concentrada en lograr estar con Fate que no había pensado que tal vez no estaría interesada en una relación temporal, sin ataduras, ni promesas de ningún tipo. De vivir allí aún, no dudaría en comprometerse con ella, ya era un hecho que en la intimidad eran totalmente afín, cosa que para Carim era de suma importancia, y en lo demás, lo poco o mucho que la conocía le gustaba. Pero ese no era el caso, vivían en países distintos y ni ella pensaba dejar su trabajo, ni pedir traslado para regresar, y sabía que Fate después de su última experiencia no cambiaría de ciudad o trabajo por seguir a nadie.

•Lo siento, debí decírtelo… – Respiró profundo – No puedo ofrecerte más que esto – Le dijo sabiendo que tal vez, con aquella declaración toda la magia de esos dos días acabaría – No puedo quedarme Fate. Mi vida no está aquí.

Fate permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Carim pensó que estaría pensando cómo mandarla a volar sin ser grosera, así que tratando de evitar el momento incómodo decidió adelantarse.

•Lo siento Fate, en verdad – Se disponía a levantarse cuando sintió la mano de Fate retenerla en la cama. Al voltearse, la vio acercarse hasta besarla.

•Yo tampoco puedo ofrecerte más que esto – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Carim entrecerró los ojos en señal de no entender – No quiero una relación, no estoy preparada para ello. Me siento muy bien contigo de eso no hay duda, pero… por ahora no podría compartir más de lo que ya lo hacemos.

Carim se quedó en silencio. Lo último que esperaba era esa respuesta de su parte, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Fate se le acercó nuevamente y la besó, primero besos cortos y luego con pasión, haciendo que Carim se olvidara del tema. En el fondo, estaba lidiando con la idea de la intimidad temporal y sin compromiso, pero sabía que no podría tener otra cosa por los momentos, no sólo por la partida de Carim, sino porque sus pensamientos sobre Nanoha se estaban haciendo más recurrentes y eso la inquietaba. No quería enredarse la vida, pero sospechaba que su interés por ella se estaba dirigiendo a caminos peligrosos.

Esa noche fue a su casa a buscar ropa para la semana, estaba decidida a ocupar su tiempo y energía en Carim. Aprovecharía cada hora y cada minuto que tuvieran para estar juntas.

Durante ese tiempo no supieron mucho de las muchachas, Fate estaba un poco preocupada por la reacción de Noel. Aunque ahora estaba con Shari y ya tenían 2 años viviendo juntas, no estaba segura de que no le importara, después de todo, Carim había sido el primer amor de Noel.

El fin siguiente, cuadraron para salir a bailar todas. Conversaron, recordaron viejos tiempo y bailaron hasta más no poder. El momento tenso de la noche fue cuando Noel pidió hablar a solas con Carim. Sin embargo, no duró mucho, pues lo único que quería era asegurarse de que no lastimara a Fate, quería asegurarse de que le hubiese hablado claro sobre su partida y no la estuviese ilusionando en vano. En palabras de Carim,

•Está más interesada en ti que en mí – Sonrió con cierta incredulidad.

Llegó el lunes y Nanoha regresaba. La noche anterior Fate había decidido ir a dormir a su casa con la excusa de que debía darle los últimos toques a un proyecto que debía entregar ese día, sin embargo, la verdad era otra. Los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, las mariposas en el estómago no la dejaban probar bocado y la idea de que todo aquello, fuese sólo por volver a ver a Nanoha la descontrolaba aún más.

Llegó a la oficina temprano como siempre, pero esta vez, Nanoha ya había llegado.

•Buen día – La saludó una sonriente Nanoha – Te sorprendí ¿cierto? Nyajajajaja

•Más de lo que crees – Pensó – Pues sí, pensé que hoy más que nunca llegarías tarde – Le sonrió

•Ven acá y dame un abrazo – Dijo levantándose del escritorio.

Fate se acercó y la abrazó. Lo que sintió, la dejó paralizada. Fue consciente de todo su cuerpo, del olor de su cabello y su perfume, la calidez de su piel y sobretodo fue consciente de como su propio corazón se desbocaba al tenerla tan cerca. Intentó respirar profundamente para ralentizarlo, pero no funcionó.

•Cuéntame! Cómo ha estado todo por acá?

Fate no contestó, no podía. El nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. No podía creerlo. No podía estarle sucediendo de nuevo. Nanoha no sólo era su compañera de trabajo sino heterosexual, y además, casada. En qué rayos estaba pensando.

•Fate!

•Ah? … Si, perdón. Estoy como dormida aún – Se excusó

•Y apenas es lunes! Por dios, así habrás estado la semana pasada – Dijo en tono de pena

•No es por eso. Es sólo que anoche me quedé trabajando en el proyecto. Hoy es la primera entrega.

•Quieres que lo revisemos?

•Claro. Estaría bien.

Fate necesitaba fijar su mente en otra cosa que no fuese Nanoha, el problema fue que no pensó en que al hacer la revisión, ella se sentaría muy cerca para poder ver el monitor del computador.

Con mucha dificultad al principio, Fate le mostró todo lo que había hecho del proyecto. Corrigieron algunas cosas y agregaron otras, hasta que se hizo la hora de la entrega. Durante ese tiempo, logró recobrar el control de sus emociones. Estaba claro que Nanoha le gustaba mucho más que lo puro físico, como había creído que era, sin embargo, era necesario, imperativo, quitarse esa locura de la cabeza. El problema era ¿cómo hacerlo?

A la hora del almuerzo no pudo negarse ir a comer con Nanoha, siempre lo hacían, así que no había razón para no hacerlo ahora.

•Fue maravilloso Fate, el viernes cuando llegué a casa para irnos al primer lugar que encontráramos, resultó que Yuuno tenía todo arreglado para recrear nuestra luna de miel. El hotel, la misma habitación, nuestro primer desayuno de casados – Hablaba con emoción – Todo… No perdió ni un detalle. Debo decir que me sorprendió muchísimo y logró que nos reconectáramos otra vez.

•Esa era la idea ¿no? – Sonrió tratando de disimular el vacío que sintió en la boca del estómago.

•Sí. Esa era la idea, sólo que superó mis expectativas.

•Me alegro – No pudo sostenerle la mirada, por lo que miró a su alrededor para evadirle un poco.

•Incluso me dijo que tenía intención de trabajar un año más cómo piloto de tiempo completo para luego intentar trabajar tiempo parcial y poder estar más tiempo conmigo.

•Entonces sólo debes tener un poco de paciencia.

•Si bueno, eso será lo difícil. Después de esta semana tan maravillosa, me será muy duro regresar a las largas ausencias.

•Piensa que un año pasa rápido – Intentó darle apoyo

•Es verdad. Pero basta de mí, tú ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia?

•No mucho. Trabajar y… – ¿Qué se suponía debía decir?

•Y…? – Preguntó con incertidumbre

•Estar con Carim – Dijo sin vacilar. Después de todo, no tenía razón para sentirse cohibida o culpable por ello. Pero en el fondo, así se sentía.

Por segundos, creyó ver una sombra diferente en la mirada de Nanoha, pero duró muy poco como para lograr descifrarlo.

•Así que… ¿ahora sí hay historia? – Habló en tono casual pero con los labios un poco tensos.

•Sí – Asintió con la cabeza.

•Y… Noel?

•Bien. No tuvo problemas ésta vez – ¿Qué es esa expresión en el rostro de Nanoha? ¿Es posible que…? – No pienses estupideces Fate, sólo está incómoda por el tema. – Pensó

• ¿Entonces están saliendo?

•Así es…

•Mmm… ¿Y Arf? ¿Y las chicas? – Cambió de tema abruptamente.

•Están bien. Salimos este fin de semana y la pasamos súper.

•Me imagino – Sonrió

En ese momento sonó el celular de Fate – Hola… bien y tú? … Sí, claro que sí – Dijo suave y sonriendo – … Lo siento es que estuve trabajando con Nanoha y luego llegó la hora de la entrega y se me fue el tiempo…

Mientras la conversación transcurría, Nanoha disimulaba estar pendiente de su alrededor, pero lo cierto era que estaba escuchando cada palabra, la entonación de la voz al hablar y hasta de los gestos de Fate. Una ráfaga de celos la envolvió de inmediato, la cual se hizo más intensa cuando le escuchó decir que se quedara tranquila, que se quedaría con ella esa semana otra vez. ¿Otra vez? ¿OTRA VEZ? Así que a eso se refería cuando dijo que había estado con Carim – Pensó.

Nanoha sintió náuseas de repente, así que se excusó y fue al baño encerrándose en uno de los cubículos. Respiró hondo tratando de controlar su estómago. Imágenes fugaces de Fate con otra mujer inundaron su mente haciendo que las paredes del cubículo dieran vueltas. Se apresuró a salir al lavamanos para echarse agua en la cara.

Era cierto que la semana con Yuuno había sido maravillosa, pero era igual de cierto que no había pasado un día en que no pensara en Fate. Lo peor había sido la noche que soñó con ella, la noche en que sintió sus labios y manos sobre su cuerpo y amaneció deseando que fuese cierto. El desconcierto fue mucho mayor, pues nunca, ni siquiera siendo adolescente y con las hormonas a millón, tuvo fantasías o sueños de este tipo con otra mujer, su imaginación había llegado sólo a desear besos con su vecina, pero nada más, así que esto era nuevo y aterrador.

•Ya Nanoha por Dios! Esto tiene que terminar! – Dijo con desesperación y mirándose en el espejo. Pero los celos la carcomían, sólo tenía ganas de salir y decirle que no se fuera con Carim, que no le hiciera eso. ¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que le hacía? Si no eran nada, no podían serlo, ella ni siquiera era gay! ¿Qué derecho tenía para pedirle o exigirle nada? Y mucho menos acabando de regresar de una segunda luna de miel.

Salió del baño decidida a superar todo ese absurdo. Fate era una excelente persona y amiga, así que merecía estar con alguien que pudiera darle todo lo que necesitaba y deseaba; ella no tenía ningún derecho de sentirse así.

•Te pedí el café – Le dijo Fate luego de que se sentara.

•Gracias – Sonrió – Y… ¿estás en problemas? – Pretendía cambiar el tema, pero no pudo con la curiosidad.

• ¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañada

•Por estar aquí conmigo – Se encogió de hombros.

•No tiene por qué molestarse – Dijo frunciendo el ceño y negando ligeramente.

•Gracias por lo que me toca – Susurró

•Espera… no es que no me atraigas – Se apresuró a decir al darse cuenta que Nanoha había mal interpretado todo, el detalle fue que no pensó al hablar y lo que dijo fue mucho más comprometedor – Que no seas atractiva quiero decir… – Trató de arreglarlo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Nanoha – … es sólo que Carim sabe que eres casada – Fate sólo la miraba a los ojos. Aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo, trató de mantenerse firme al hablar.

•Si… lo soy – Habló con un hilo de voz luego de unos segundos. Por primera vez en su vida deseó que no fuese así. El remolino de emociones se desbocó. El desasosiego la inundó.

Por un momento, sintió el impulso de decirle, de gritarle! Que la deseaba, que la hiciera suya y así olvidarse de Yuuno y Carim, pero como caído del cielo llegó el mesonero con los cafés y evitó que lo hiciera. Luego de que se fuera, cada una estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, el silencio se hizo denso hasta que Fate aprovechó para cambiar el tema a uno más trivial y así regresar a una normalidad relativa.

El resto de la tarde cada una se dedicó a sus labores. Estaban demasiado revueltas para hablar. Nanoha tratando de echar tierra sobre lo que estaba sintiendo por Fate y esta última, pensando que el silencio y el trato esquivo de Nanoha se debían a su frase impulsiva "no es que no me atraigas". En qué diablos estaba pensando al decir eso. De seguro tendría miedo de tratarla o de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera alentar la atracción … Pero cómo decirle que no hacía falta hacer nada, que su sola presencia era suficiente para recordarle a cada minuto que le gustaba, le fascinaba y que despertaba en ella sentimientos, emociones y deseos que pensaba había perdido con su última relación.

Esa noche, intentaron borrar sus pensamientos refugiándose en el sexo, pero para desconcierto de ambas, sus mentes las traicionó haciéndoles ver en cara de sus amantes el rostro de la otra. Con cada beso y cada caricia, la ilusión de estar juntas se hacía más viva, más real y a su vez, más tormentosa, sobre todo al caer en la realidad de que nada era cierto. Nanoha terminó llorando en silencio para que Yuuno no se diera cuenta y Fate, terminó fingiendo un orgasmo que nunca llegó, al igual que el sueño y el descanso.

Continuara…


	5. No hay un Ella y yo

"Ella y... Yo"

Los días en el trabajo transcurrieron evitando caer en temas personales y evitando el contacto físico directo, y en las noches, tratando de dar vida a una máscara que desde un principio ya estaba rota.

Tanto Yuuno como Carim, habían notado la diferencia entre lo vivido antes y lo vivido ahora, pero ninguno había hablado al respecto, pues pensaron que todo se debía a sus respectivas partidas. Al no tener nada diferente que ofrecer, decidieron callar y dejarlo pasar.

Yuuno se fue nuevamente y Nanoha quedó sola como siempre. Fate quiso retomar algunas de las actividades que siempre hacían en las tardes para llenar un poco el vacío, pero a todas les ponía excusas, por lo que entendió que el problema era que no quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

Estaban devastadas, pero no se atrevían a hablar. Demasiado que perder si confesaban lo que estaban sintiendo. Demasiado que afrontar si aceptaban lo que el corazón les gritaba.

Llegó el cumpleaños de Signum y decidieron salir a bailar. Por supuesto que Arf insistió en que Nanoha fuera con ellas, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que Nanoha estaba deprimida y ésta era la ocasión perfecta para distraerla. Al estar todas juntas por primera vez en semanas, Arf pudo ver el trato frío y distante entre Nanoha y Fate. Observó cómo evitaban verse a los ojos, tocarse de alguna forma, y sobretodo, la manera en que se miraban cada quién por su lado, cuando pensaban que nadie las veía.

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba todo aquello, sabía que era un desastre por venir, pero también se dio cuenta que era muy tarde para evitarlo. Fate se había enamorado, la conocía bien y no había duda alguna. Nanoha... Nanoha era otra historia. ¿Enamorada? No lo podía asegurar. ¿Tentada? ¿Atraída? ¿Con ganas de dar rienda suelta a lo desconocido? Seguro. Así que sólo quedaba esperar a que todo ocurriera para luego recoger los pedazos.

Nanoha había tomado más de lo habitual, el panorama de Fate y Carim juntas tomadas de la mano, abrazadas o besándose, la tenían fuera de sí, por lo que buscó la salida más fácil a su problema. Pero todo se complicó cuando aceptó bailar con una desconocida. Arf intentó disuadirla, pero no escuchaba razón. Como era de esperarse, la desconocida no sólo quería bailar, en cuanto pudo se fue acercando y la rodeo con sus brazos hasta quedar adherida a ella. Nanoha que estaba ida con la música no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió unos labios en su cuello, cuando quiso reaccionar, unas manos agarraron a la desconocida por los hombros y la halaron hacia atrás. Ésta protestó ante la invasión, pero luego de algunas palabras inentendibles por la música, se fue. Cuando logró enfocar quién lo había hecho se encontró con una Fate que no conocía. Sus ojos eran fríos, pero al mismo tiempo transmitían rabia, ira, pero aun así, la tomó del brazo con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño y la llevó hasta el baño.

Una vez adentro, se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en la noche y en sólo segundos todas las barreras y defensas que se habían impuesto por semanas se derrumbaron. Sin dejar de verla, Fate se fue acercando a ella hasta quedar a sólo centímetro de su boca. Se quedó así unos segundos dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si era lo que quería, al no hacerlo, cerró la distancia entre ellas y la besó.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella y lentamente los fue acariciando disfrutando de la suavidad y calidez de los mismos. Entreabrió los labios como pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso y la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Nanoha abrió sus labios también y su lengua fue a su encuentro.

Danzaron en perfecta armonía. El efecto de los tragos en Nanoha no se comparaba con lo embriagador de ese beso. Todo alrededor desapareció abandonándose al placer del momento.

El toque de la puerta las volvió a la realidad separándose al instante. Se quedaron mirándose sin decir palabras. Un segundo toque hizo reaccionar a Fate.

•Ya salimos! - Gritó, pero no podía mover un sólo miembro de su cuerpo.

Un tercer toque hizo que Nanoha abriera la puerta y saliera dejando a Fate allí.

• ¿Vas a salir? - Preguntó una voz fastidiada.

Fate sólo salió sin siquiera mirar a quién le hablaba. Cuando llegó a donde estaban todas, Nanoha se estaba despidiendo dando como excusa que se había pasado de tragos y que lo mejor era que se fuera a su casa.

•Será mejor que te acompañemos, estas muy tomada - Dijo Hayate con preocupación.

•No chicas, estoy bien de verdad. Con el susto de la pista les aseguro que estoy más sobria que cuando llegué.

•A lo mejor, pero nos sentiríamos más tranquilas si te acompañamos.

•En verdad que no muchachas. Se los agradezco pero... no hace falta.

Sin dar espacio a más, les tiró un beso al aire a todas y salió. Durante todo ese momento, evitó mirar a Fate.

Se montó en el carro y apoyó las manos y frente sobre el volante. Aún sentía los labios de Fate sobre los suyos. Todavía degustaba el sabor de Fate en su boca. Ahora que no era un sueño, una ilusión... ahora que sí conocía su sabor, lo único que deseaba era que se repitiera una y otra vez.

Pasaron segundos o minutos, no lo supo, sólo levantó la cabeza cuando sintió un toque en la ventana que la asustó. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que era Fate. Se quedó sin reaccionar. Fate abrió la puerta del carro y dijo en voz suave, pero firme.

•Yo manejo.

Nanoha no discutió, se pasó al puesto del copiloto y fijó la mirada en Fate. Luego de montarse, Fate le devolvió la mirada y sin pronunciar palabra se fue acercando lentamente a Nanoha quien comenzó a temblar de inmediato. Fate la rodeo con una de sus manos hasta alcanzar el cinturón de seguridad y poder colocárselo. Al tomar la postura para comenzar a manejar, Nanoha dejó escapar el aliento que se había quedado atascado en sus pulmones.

Todo el recorrido fue en silencio, sólo se quebró cuando llegaron a una intercepción en la que de ir a la izquierda, llegarían a casa de Nanoha y de ir a la derecha, irían a casa de Fate. La luz de cruce se encendió indicando la izquierda, a lo que Nanoha se negó con un suave "no", haciendo que Fate tomara el rumbo contrario.

Llegaron al apartamento de Fate y el silencio aún reinaba. Nanoha temblaba de pies a cabeza y Fate, sólo trataba de encontrar el valor y la fuerza para no quebrarse, pues sabía de antemano lo que sucedería. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente, Nanoha despertaría con un gran remordimiento y se iría intentando aparentar que nada había sucedido. Pero aunque sabía el guión de la película, no podía dejarla ir ahora. No después de sentirla, no ante la posibilidad de hacerle el amor aunque fuese una vez.

La tomó de la mano y la acarició por unos minutos, luego la condujo hasta su cuarto. Una vez allí, recorrió lentamente los brazos de Nanoha con las yemas de sus dedos, fue subiendo desde sus muñecas hasta llegar a sus hombros. Allí acompañó la caricia con delicados besos que produjeron un suave gemido en Nanoha.

Continuó su recorrido hacía el cuello, su mentón, el lóbulo de su oreja, sus ojos... su nariz y finalmente... su boca. A este punto, la respiración de Nanoha ya estaba acelerada y sus manos se aferraban al cabello de Fate.

Se besaron lento e intensamente. Para Fate, esos labios eran la gloria, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños. Bien delineados y tan suaves, que le sería imposible volver a desear otra boca como deseaba esa. Para Nanoha, esos labios la hacían perder la noción de todo, incluso, perder la noción de quien era.

Se besaron por múltiples minutos, minutos que parecieron horas, minutos en los que descubrieron lo perfectas que se amoldaban sus lenguas al danzar juntas.

Con un suave empuje, Fate llevó a Nanoha hasta la cama, la rodeo con uno de sus brazos y la recostó equilibrando su peso con la otra mano para no caerle encima. Aventuró a meter una de sus piernas en medio de las piernas de Nanoha, hizo una ligera presión en su sexo haciendo que otro gemido saliera de esos labios que no podía dejar de disfrutar.

Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que Fate se decidiera explorar su cuello. Ese aroma floral y la suavidad de la piel la volvían loca. Con los labios, lo acariciaba y lo mordía ligeramente haciéndola estremecer. Se atrevió a posar su mano sobre uno de los senos, que ya para el momento, estaba endurecido e iniciar un masajeo que aceleró aún más la respiración de ambas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la blusa se convirtió en un estorbo, por lo que con cuidado y mucha delicadeza, le quitó la camisa y el hermoso brassier rosa y blanco de encaje que llevaba puesto. Por un momento, vio la duda en la mirada de Nanoha, pero cuando se disponía a pararse y dejar todo hasta allí, Nanoha la detuvo y la arrastró hacia sí una vez más.

Para Nanoha, esas manos la tocaban como nunca nadie lo había hecho, sus labios la adoraban con excesiva dulzura y su lengua la degustaba como el mejor de los platos gourmet.

Cuando le quitó el pantalón y recorrió sus piernas con dedos y labios, casi la llevó al cielo. Requirió de todo su autocontrol para no desfallecer ante el placer que estaba experimentando, control que perdió cuando sintió la lengua de Fate recorrer su intimidad.

Fate recorrió con mucha calma los labios mayores, los menores, ambos canales y cuando llegó a la abertura sólo la tocó con la punta de la lengua sin hacer presión, sólo la lamió como si fuese un helado. Las caderas de Nanoha ya se movían sin control, sólo buscaban presionarse a ese órgano de tortura y placer que la tenía prisionera. Cuando finalmente llegó a su clítoris, la explosión que sintió la hizo gritar y estremecerse. Se abandonó por completo a todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Llegó una, dos y tres veces al éxtasis, no podía ni quería evitarlo, su cuerpo y mente ya no le pertenecían, solo eran de Fate.

Para Fate, ese cuerpo era como un templo. Un templo al cual adorar, de allí que sus propias necesidades pasaron a un segundo lugar. No importaba cuánto la pudiera desear, cuánto necesitara ser acariciada por ella, sabía que eso no sucedería así que no podía permitirse soñar con ello, sólo podía atesorar cada segundo, cada minuto vivido y prepararse para el inevitable arrepentimiento de Nanoha.

A pesar de la lucha incesante en contra del sueño y de querer velar el de Nanoha, finalmente Fate perdió la batalla, quedando abrazada a ella.

A la mañana siguiente encontró el vacío en su cama. No le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber que Nanoha se había ido. Su aroma seguía en la almohada, en las sábanas, en su propia piel, pero ya no estaba allí. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla al momento de abrir los ojos.

Cuando Nanoha abrió los ojos y vio a Fate a su lado, recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con ella esa noche. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo. Pero también recordó la locura que todo aquello significaba. ¿Qué le diría después de esto? ¿Con qué cara la vería? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Por otro lado, pensó en Yuuno, ¿Cómo fue capaz de tal cosa luego de la maravillosa segunda luna de miel que habían pasado? ¿Cómo haría para estar con él nuevamente sin sentir que lo había traicionado? Las dudas, los reproches y las culpas la acosaron de tal manera que no resistió estar allí un minuto más. Sigilosamente se vistió y se fue.

Durante el día quiso llamarla, hablar con ella, pero el miedo a lo desconocido la hacía retroceder. No fue sino hasta la noche que logró controlar sus nervios y llamar. No sabía qué le diría, pero necesitaba escucharla.

•Aló! - Contestó Arf

•Hola Arf, es Nanoha.

•Hola Nanoha, cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

• ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Dijo con cautela "no puede haberle contado" - Pensó

•Bueno, anoche te pasaste un poco de tragos.

•Sí claro, es verdad - Habló con alivio - Estoy bien. Gracias por estar pendiente.

•No te llamé durante el día porque estuve ocupada, ya sabes - Dijo riendo

•Sí, me imagino - Sonrió también - Arf... ¿Fate está por allí?

•Nop. Me dejó una nota diciendo que no vendría hasta mañana.

El estómago de Nanoha se estrujó con fuerza, quitándole el aliento por un instante.

•Está con Carim, supongo - Dijo tratando de sonar serena y casual, pero sin mucho éxito.

•Pues sip.

•Bien... ahm... la veré el lunes entonces. Hablamos. Un beso.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, colgó. De inmediato lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, un dolor punzante se clavó en su pecho y una sensación de traición, de haber sido usada se apoderó de ella.

Del otro lado de la línea, Arf colgó e inmediatamente una pregunta escuchó.

•Se lo creyó?

•Así parece - Contestó Arf volviéndose hacia Fate.

•Y... ¿Cómo la escuchaste?

•Supongo que molesta, sorprendida... No sé Fate, qué quieres qué te diga? – Contestó Arf en tono de hastío.

Fate se llevó las manos a la cara. Sabía que en ese momento Nanoha estaría pensando cualquier cosa de ella, pero no quería escuchar lo de siempre, no podía escuchar el mismo discurso que había escuchado una vez. No podía volver a escuchar que haber estado con ella había sido un gran error. No podría evitar decir que no importaba nada, que no esperaba nada, que sólo le permitiera estar. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería, actuar como si todo había sido producto del alcohol.

Carim la había llamado, pero después de haber estado con Nanoha era incapaz de tocar otro cuerpo o besar otra boca que no fuese la de Nanoha. Aunque eso significara volver al celibato otra vez.

•Lo arruine Arf... lo arruine otra vez - Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

•Es cierto, pero no fuiste tú nada más.

•Eso lo sé, pero no debí hacerlo, no debí dejarme llevar por esto que siento... no... Sabiendo cómo terminará todo.

•Pero ya es muy tarde para los arrepentimientos. Ahora sólo te queda dejarlo pasar.

•Como si fuera tan fácil.

•No lo es, pero quieres pasar por el mismo tormento que pasaste la última vez?

Fate sólo cerró los ojos para intentar bloquear los recuerdos.

•Amiga, no te compliques más la vida. Yo adoro a Nanoha, pero sólo te hará sufrir si no cortas esto ahora mismo.

Arf se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y luego se fue hasta su habitación. Tenía razón. Tenía que dejar todo aquello atrás. Sólo que no podía permitir que Nanoha pensara lo peor de ella.

El fin de semana pasó lento. Los pensamientos en torno a lo sucedido, les hacía parecer que estaban en el limbo suspendidas y sin saber lo que vendría. Fate buscando la manera, las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que aquella noche había significado pero con la firme convicción de dejarlo todo hasta allí, y Nanoha, tratando de buscar una salida para no pensar, para no desear, para no extrañar a Fate. Las mil y una maneras para no sentir esos celos que la estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

¿Qué derecho tenía para sentir celos? ¿Qué esperaba de Fate? ¿Qué esperaba de sí misma luego de lo sucedido? Todas, preguntas sin respuestas.

El día de trabajo llegó y con él los nervios a flor de piel. La incertidumbre de no saber qué decir o cómo actuar. El terror de ver o sentir indiferencia de la otra parte. El terror de dejarse llevar por el impulso hacía la locura.

El encuentro era inevitable, sólo que ninguna de las dos pensó que sería desde el ascensor. Un "Hola" a secas y la evasión al mirarse fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber que no sería posible dejar pasar las cosas.

La tensión en la oficina fue peor, aunque colocaron música como siempre pero esta vez para llenar el silencio, y Fate, fue por los cafés de la mañana tres veces seguidas, nada aligeraba el ambiente. La concentración en sus labores no existía, los errores eran constantes y el avance era nulo. Cada una llevando su karma internamente hasta que ya no pudieron más.

•Nanoha! Fate! - Dijeron al unísono.

No pudieron dejar de sonreír ante aquello. Pero de inmediato un silencio se hizo presente, silencio que Fate rompió luego de acercarse al escritorio de Nanoha y poder verla por primera vez en el día a los ojos.

•Creo que debemos hablar de lo que pasó.

Nanoha sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de respirar profundo tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Fate cerró la puerta de la oficina y colocó su silla en frente de Nanoha. Intentó hablar varias veces, pero nada salía de su boca. Su garganta estaba seca y con un nudo tan grande que podría haberse tomado una jarra de agua. Con gran esfuerzo carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

•Esto es más difícil de lo que creí - Dijo pasándose la mano por la frente - Tenía todo pensado pero ahora... estoy en blanco

•Fate yo... - Intentó hablar.

•No, espera - La interrumpió - Escúchame primero - Tomó aliento - Quiero que sepas que no estoy esperando nada de lo que pasó. No me estoy creando historias que no son y mucho menos estoy esperando que lo ocurrido cambie las cosas entre nosotras... Sé lo que pasó ... Sé que fue algo inesperado y que tal vez lo sientas como un huracán en tú vida por no saber qué hacer o cómo explicarlo pero ... créeme cuando te digo que las explicaciones no siempre resultan lógicas o con sentido, así que lo mejor es dejarlo pasar y no pensar en ello más de lo necesario.

• ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - Preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio.

•No se trata de lo que quiera, sino de lo que es más conveniente.

• ¿Y hacer como si nada pasó es lo mejor? - Preguntó dudosa e incrédula al mismo tiempo.

•No es que sea lo mejor pero...

•Yo no puedo Fate - La interrumpió - Yo no puedo dejarlo pasar así como así. Tal vez para ti no sea importante o relevante pero para mí...

• ¿Crees que para mí no es importante? - Se apresuró en decir - Claro que lo es Nanoha y mucho. Pero sé cómo terminará todo esto, sé cómo terminaré YO en todo esto - Dijo con impotencia.

• ¿A qué te refieres?

•A que no importa si para mí fue una noche sin igual, si fue algo que nunca podré olvidar o si fue la mejor noche de mi vida, porque sea como haya sido, es algo que no se repetirá... ésta no es tú vida Nanoha y aunque ahora sientas una gran confusión y tengas miles de preguntas en tú interior, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que te des cuenta que tu lugar es y seguirá siendo junto a Yuuno, y que lo sucedido conmigo no es otra cosa que una noche diferente, una noche colmada de experiencias y sensaciones nuevas, pero que de ninguna manera cambian quién eres o qué quieres, así que ... sólo quiero ahorrarte confusiones innecesarias, sólo eso.

Nanoha no supo qué responder a todo aquello. Deseó poder decirle tantas cosas pero en el fondo tenía razón. No sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía, con las miles de emociones que Fate había provocado en ella. ¿Cómo decirle que estando con Yuuno había pensado en ella cada día? ¿Que durante todo el viaje se había descubierto varias veces deseando compartir todo aquello con Fate? ¿Cómo decirle que la mejor noche vivida con Yuuno fue justamente la noche en la que se imaginó estando con Fate? ¿Cómo decirle y afrontar... que lo vivido superó por mucho su imaginación, y que ahora no deseaba otra boca, otras manos u otro cuerpo junto al suyo que no fuese el de ella? ¿Cómo afrontar a Yuuno ahora? ¿Cómo seguir con su vida tal y como había sido si sentía que todo estaba patas arriba?

Mientras Nanoha trataba de ordenar sus ideas, el celular de Fate sonó. Al escucharla hablar supo de inmediato que se trataba de Carim, por lo que no pudo evitar que la invadieran los celos y recordar que al día siguiente de haber pasado la noche con ella, Fate había corrido a brazos de Carim. En ese momento todo tomó sentido para ella. No era que Fate deseara ahorrarle confusiones innecesarias, era más bien que deseaba librarse de ella para poder continuar su relación con Carim sin problemas ni complicaciones. Sintió rabia y decepción, pero no dijo nada, después de todo quién era ella para exigirle algo.

Cuando Fate colgó que volvió su mirada a Nanoha y notó de inmediato el cambio, su mirada era oscura y fría, su rostro estaba casi sin expresión. A pesar de que se disculpó por la interrupción, sólo obtuvo un "Tranquila, entiendo que hay prioridades", e inmediatamente se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño y la dejó allí sola.

Al recordar que le había hecho creer que había estado con Carim el fin de semana, supo que de seguro estaría mal interpretando todo. Su primer impulso fue seguirla y explicarle que no había sido así, que no podría estar con nadie mientras estuviesen tan vivos los recuerdos de su cuerpo, de sus besos; pero la detuvo el hecho de que nada cambiaría la triste realidad, ella era casada y no importaba cuanto le dijera, cuánto le asegurará que la amaba con locura... Nunca, nunca dejaría su seguridad, su hogar, su esposo por estar con ella y dar un giro de 180° a su vida. La experiencia le decía que ese era el denominador común en estos casos, así que decidió que era mejor así. No importaba cuánto le doliese ver esa mirada en Nanoha, saber que pensaba lo peor de ella.

Había quedado en encontrarse con Carim luego del trabajo para ir a la casa y hablar. Al llegar, Fate se sentía perturbada por todo lo sucedido, así que fue directo a buscar una botella de vino tinto mientras Carim se sentaba en el sofá. Sirvió dos copas y se sentó a su lado. En casi un sólo trago, Fate se tomó su copa. Carim sólo la observaba sin tocar la suya.

• ¿Está bien? - Preguntó Fate refiriéndose al vino.

•Sí... - Tomó un pequeño sorbo.

Fate terminó de tomar su vino y se sirvió otro poco. Tenía intención de hablar, pero la ansiedad no la dejaba, sentía la garganta seca y la mente en blanco.

•No te preguntaré si estás bien porque es obvio que no... La pregunta es, ¿qué te tiene así?... o ¿quién? - Fate no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

•Lo siento - Dijo apenada

•No tienes por qué... - Dijo serena - Lo nuestro es sin exigencias, sin reproches, así que... - No finalizó la frase, sólo se encogió de hombros en señal de aceptación.

•Es cierto pero... aun así, no siento que sea correcto... no contigo.

Carim la miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de apretar los labios en forma de lamento y bajar la mirada hasta su copa.

•Cada día que pasa, lamento más no poder ofrecerte una relación más allá de lo efímero y lo sexual ... eres ... un ser maravilloso - Concluyó mirándola nuevamente.

Fate no pudo esconder su sorpresa por aquellas palabras. Lo menos que se esperaba era algo así.

•Nanoha es muy afortunada... - Completó y luego sonrió con cierta tristeza antes de beber de su copa.

• ¿Es muy obvio? - Preguntó al aceptar que lo mejor era ser sincera.

•No... Hasta el viernes... Saltar a la pista como lo hiciste y llevártela al baño hecho una fiera como estabas, confirmó cualquier sospecha que pudiese haber tenido.

Fate respiró. Estaba tan ensimismada en lo sucedido con Nanoha, que no se había detenido a pensar en el espectáculo que había dado en el bar.

•No pude controlarlo - Dijo casi en susurro.

•Y ella tampoco - Agregó

• ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

•A que ella tampoco pudo controlar los celos al verte conmigo.

•No te entiendo - Estaba confusa

• ¿Por qué crees que aceptó bailar con esa chica? Fue porque no soportó ver cómo te abrazaba o te besaba... - Ante la mirada incrédula de Fate continúo hablando - Desde que llegamos al bar, lo único que hizo fue vernos. Estar pendiente de nosotras... mejor dicho... de ti. De cómo me tocabas, me abrazabas... y en cada uno de esos momentos aceleraba su bebida. Por eso se embriagó de esa manera. Al final, salió a bailar sólo para escapar de lo que veía ... debo reconocer que al darme cuenta de todo, me sentí celosa, posesiva, así que busqué de incrementar los roces entre nosotras como para recordarle que estabas conmigo ... sólo que todo salió al revés. No conté con que estas... enamorada...

Al escuchar la palabra enamorada el corazón de Fate dio un salto. Pero sí, estaba enamorada, perdidamente enamorada y no podía negarlo, sólo que escucharlo de otra boca la dejaba en blanco.

Se hizo un silencio agudo por unos minutos. Ambas inmersas en sus pensamientos. Fate asimilando lo que Carim le decía y aceptando que sentía algo más que atracción, pero aun así, no había posibilidad alguna de intentar algo más formal.

• ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Fate sólo asintió - ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Fate la miró unos segundos antes de contestar un lacónico "Sí". Carim se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de controlar el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta. No podía mostrarse afectada, no tenía derecho después de haber sido ella quién estableció las reglas del juego desde el inicio; sólo sexo... sólo sexo...

•Bueno... eso cambia todo... - Se terminó la copa, necesitaba pasar la noticia - Y... ¿qué harán ahora? ¿Cómo manejarán todo esto?

•No hay nada que manejar... Nunca abra un "Ella y Yo". Lo que pasó... nunca debió pasar, así que sólo queda dejarlo atrás y continuar.

• ¿Y crees poder hacerlo?

•Debo hacerlo... ella tienen su vida y no tengo cabida en ella.

• ¿Estás segura? - Le dijo luego de vencer el impulso de reafirmarle la idea de dejarlo atrás - No creo que sea así Fate.

•No importa... no quiero hurgar en ello ... no podría pasar por esto otra vez.

•Entiendo... - No fue capaz de decir algo más ante las inminentes lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos de Fate.

•Prefiero lidiar con el dolor de un amor imposible a lidiar con un amor compartido en el que siempre tendré las de perder.

Así concluyó la conversación. No hizo falta más. Carim la abrazó con fuerza antes de irse, un abrazó que significó apoyo y despedida a la vez, pues al igual que Fate, prefería un amor imposible a un amor compartido, así que sólo le quedaba retirarse antes de caer en un abismo sin fondo.

Continuara…


	6. El amor entre Ella y Yo

"Es ella y Yo"

Los días pasaron y el trato entre Fate y Nanoha se hacía cada día más frío. A nivel laboral todo era normal, pero a nivel personal, Nanoha era esquiva, evasiva, siempre buscando excusas para no tener que compartir con Fate más de lo necesario.

No soportaba estar a su lado, cada vez que lo hacía, recordaba la imagen de Fate con Carim en el bar y eso era más que suficiente para renovar los celos y la rabia de haber sido sólo el desliz de una noche. Esa idea la torturaba cada día, pero cada vez que sentía el impulso de reclamarle, de reprocharle su actitud, un baño de agua fría le caía al recordar las palabras de Fate "tu lugar es y seguirá siendo junto a Yuuno".

Esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza a cada instante. Palabras que intentaba conseguirles sentido y verdad, pero que en el fondo, ya no estaba tan segura de que fuese así. En realidad, ya no estaba segura de nada.

Para Fate la historia no era muy diferente. El desasosiego que sentía cada vez que Nanoha inventaba excusas para no pasar más tiempo con ella, era enorme. Sobretodo sabiendo que el hacerle creer que aún estaba con Carim era la principal razón de aquella actitud.

En más de una ocasión quiso decirle que no era cierto, que no podría estar con nadie después de estar con ella, pero sabía que eso sólo le agregaría mayor confusión a todo aquello, pues irremediablemente tendría que admitir sus sentimientos y eso no era una opción.

Finalizando la semana Hayate las invitó al domingo de póker en su casa. Sólo Arf sabía bien lo que había sucedido, las demás pensaban que Fate y Nanoha habían discutido por el evento del bar, de allí que no vio reparo en llamar a Nanoha para avisarle. Nanoha intentó evadir la invitación, pero Hayate fue bastante enfática al decirle que si no iba, la irían a buscar a su casa, así que al no tener una razón de peso (la presencia de Yuuno en casa) no pudo declinar la invitación.

Fate al ver la incomodidad de Nanoha, intentó aliviarla diciéndole que tal vez no estaría en la noche de póker, sin embargo, un lacónico "Me imagino" le hizo caer en cuenta que había mal interpretado sus palabras y que seguro pensaba que su ausencia sería por estar con Carim. Quiso aclararle, pero Nanoha no le dio tiempo pues salió antes de que pudiera tan siquiera intentarlo.

¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntó Arf al verla acostada en su cama con la mirada perdida el mismo día de la reunión.

Bien - Respondió sin ganas

No te ves así

Fate sólo sé encogió de hombros.

¿Irás a casa de Hayate?

No lo sé... si voy, tendría que lidiar con la indiferencia de Nanoha... pero si no voy, le estaría confirmando una mentira... - Hizo una pausa para mirarla - De cualquier manera pierdo ... - Volvió la mirada al frente

Entonces vamos - Dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por el brazo.

¿Qué haces? - Preguntó sin poder evitar el levantarse

Si de todas a todas pierdes, entonces lo harás junto a nosotras

Fate intentó resistirse, pero Arf no le dio tregua haciendo que se vistiera y se fuera con ella.

Llegaron a casa de Hayate y Signum ya estaba allí, sin embargo, Nanoha no daba visos de aparecer. Hayate la había estado llamando para confirmar su ida y el que llevara sus famosos brownies, pero no atendía ni en su casa, ni en el celular. Fate no sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada. Era un golpe tremendo confirmar que por su falta de conciencia y control, había perdido la amistad que las unía, pues ya nada sería igual.

Una hora después de haber llegado, sonó el timbre de la casa. Pensaron que era la pizza que habían pedido, por lo que Fate se apresuró a abrir para escapar aunque sea por unos minutos de las miradas inquisidoras de Signum y Hayate. Éstas sospechaban que algo le sucedía, pero hasta el momento y gracias a las intervenciones oportunas de Arf, no habían preguntado nada al respecto.

Al abrir la puerta, se paralizó al ver que era Nanoha. Ambas se quedaron en shock en un primer momento, pero en segundos reaccionaron.

Hola, que bueno que llegaste - Le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

Me demoré un poco terminando los brownies - Le devolvió la sonrisa y entró.

Una vez adentro, dudaron en saludarse con el beso de costumbre, sin embargo Fate tomó la iniciativa y la besó rápidamente.

Ya llegó la pizza? - Gritó Arf antes de llegar y ver quien era - Pero si son mis brownies! - Bromeó acercándose con los brazos abiertos - Pensé que no vendrías Nanohita

Y dejarte sin tu dulce? No podría Nyajajajaja - Le devolvió el abrazo

Eres un sol, yo siempre lo he dicho. Muchachas miren quien llegó! - Sin darles tiempo a más, Arf le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la llevó hasta la cocina donde estaba la mesa de juego y las chicas.

Una vez allí, le dieron una cerveza y se sentaron a conversar mientras la pizza llegaba. Al finalizar de comer, iniciaron el juego y todo transcurrió normalmente, por primera vez desde lo ocurrido. Fate y Nanoha interactuaron como si nada. Conversaron, rieron, bromearon y hasta fueron cómplices para hacerle una jugarreta a Signum, quien al darse cuenta de ello, les impuso como castigo el salir a comprar más hielo y cervezas.

Salieron sin rechistar. Llegaron a la licorería, buscaron las cosas y regresaron. Durante el camino, todo fue ligero, no hubo momentos incómodos. Llegaron al edificio, se estacionaron y cuando se disponían a bajarse, Nanoha la retuvo.

Fate... Podemos hablar?

Claro - Respondió luego de mirarla a los ojos por unos segundos

Yo sólo quería... quería decirte que... - Respiró profundo antes de hablar - ... que te extraño.

Fate soltó el aire que retuvo a causa de la expectativa de lo que le diría. Nunca esperó eso, así que al oírlo, no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo de alegría en su interior y que su mirada se volviera cálida.

Yo también te extraño

Ambas se miraron profundamente por segundos que parecieron horas.

También quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud durante estos días ... yo ... no había logrado entender tus palabras y simplemente asumí que para ti todo lo sucedido no tenía valor ni importancia ... Eso me dolió, no esperaba algo así de ti, así que no supe ver más allá.

Nanoha... - Intentó hablar

Sé que no es así... sé que sólo intentabas evitar que lo sucedido me afectara en mi relación con Yuuno y a ti con Carim... y eso está bien, es decir... tenías razón al pensar así, sólo que no lo vi, no en ese momento. Por otro lado, el estar aquí hoy me hizo ver que también querías evitar que nuestra amistad cambiara... que no pudiéramos ser las mismas de antes... y yo también lo quiero!, de verdad, sólo que... sólo que no puedo evitar mirarte, estar cerca de ti y pensar en... tus besos, tus caricias - Bajó la mirada tratando de evitar que me diera cuenta de su sonrojamiento - Tenías razón al decir que todo esto es como un huracán para mí... un huracán que no logro calmar, que no logro superar.

Fate estaba sin palabras. Quería reír, saltar de júbilo, pero sabía que todo aquello duraría sólo hasta que Yuuno regresara; luego, vendrían los arrepentimientos y los sentimientos de culpa otra vez.

Para ti no es nada diferente lo sé, pero para mí... es algo que nunca imaginé... que nunca creí posible pudiera sucederme... algo que nunca pensé podría... hacerme sentir todo lo que me hiciste sentir... ¿Qué hago con todo esto Fate? ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo pasar como lo haces tú? ¡Dime por favor! - A medida que fue hablando una cortina de agua empañaba sus ojos, al final, se convirtieron en pequeñas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas.

No puedo - Negó bajando la mirada unos segundos - Porque yo tampoco sé cómo hacer para dejarlo pasar - Habló volviendo su mirada hacia Nanoha nuevamente.

Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes antes de que se acercaran para abrazarse con fuerza, tratando de transmitir en ese abrazo todo lo que sentían y no se atrevían a decir. Con renuencia, Fate fue la primera en separarse luego de minutos que le parecieron la gloria, pero en los que si seguía así, no podría controlar las inmensas ganas que tenía de besarla hasta que sus labios se desgastaran.

Nanoha por su lado, no pudo soltarla, sólo pudo abrir el abrazo hasta quedar frente con frente.

Estoy aterrada Fate - Susurró - Tengo miedo de esto que estoy sintiendo... tengo miedo porque no sé qué hacer con ello.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Fate respondiera.

Nanoha - Se valió de toda su madurez para decir lo que debía y no lo que realmente quería - No pienses más en eso - Sintió como Nanoha respingó al escucharla. Fate se separó lentamente - Lo que estas sintiendo es producto de la novedad, de la sorpresa de haber vivido algo así y... de haberlo disfrutado - Nanoha al escuchar lo último no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco - Créeme... no es más que eso - Fate hablaba con tristeza pues sabía por experiencias previas que ese ataque lésbico terminaría en el momento en que Yuuno apareciera, o si no, cuando se diera cuenta que mantener una relación de ese tipo representaba un gran riesgo para su matrimonio y su estilo de vida.

¿Cómo estás tan segura? - Le replicó al no entender por qué desestimaba tanto sus emociones.

El silencio de Fate le hizo ver luego de unos minutos, que tendría que haber pasado por eso antes para poder saberlo con tanta certeza.

Ya te ha pasado... - Dijo más para sí misma que para ser escuchada por Fate.

Fate sólo bajó la mirada, con eso confirmaba sus palabras.

¿Qué pasó? - Quiso saber para intentar entender la actitud de Fate. Luego de unos instantes y desviar su mirada hacia adelante, respondió.

La primera vez... - ¡¿La primera vez? Pensó Nanoha - Me enamoré y pensé que me amaban de la misma manera... pero no fue así... luego de seis meses de estar con ella me dijo que no era lesbiana, que aunque le encantaría acostarse conmigo, amaba a su esposo y quería tener una familia... que en sus planes no estaba tener a una mujer como amante... en definitiva, aunque lo había disfrutado a rabiar, yo jamás le daría lo que conseguía con su esposo - Fate sonrió de manera irónica al recordarlo - La segunda vez ... no quise esperar nada, simplemente me dejé llevar para ver qué sucedía ... El detalle fue que me enamoré perdidamente y cuando vine a reaccionar ya era tarde, no veía mi vida sin ella ... Se debía ir de la ciudad y me rogó que me fuera con ella, que me daría trabajo en su empresa y que en cuanto pudiera pediría el divorcio para irnos a vivir juntas ... Que ilusa fui ... Dejé todo por ella ... Solíamos escribirnos mail subidos de tono ... Generalmente describiendo nuestras fantasías sexuales ... Era nuestra manera de mantener vivo el deseo, el anhelo de vernos y de no agobiarnos por ocultarnos todo el tiempo ... Un mal día su secretaría, leyó uno de mis mail y ella la sorprendió en ello... Al principio trató de no darle importancia, pero los rumores de pasillo se fueron haciendo cada vez más notorios hasta que llegaron a oídos de sus socios. Ellos optaron por decir que yo la venía acosando sexualmente desde hacía tiempo pero que para evitar problemas y escándalos no había dicho nada... Los socios iniciaron una demanda en mi contra, junto con mi madre que trabajaba en la misma empresa y ella los secundó, mi madre fue la primera en acusarme de maniática sexual; incluso utilizó dos más de mis mail para sustentar la denuncia ... No lo podía creer, mi propia madre logro tal cosa... Me ofrecieron retirar la demanda y darme una carta de recomendación si me iba de inmediato... - Par de lágrimas, que luego aumentaron, recorrieron sus mejillas - Durante todo el proceso, la humillación y los comentarios denigrantes estaban en el menú diario en la oficina... Quise defenderme, pero era inútil, mi madre llegó a amenazarme con destruirme profesionalmente si llegaban a saber de mi sexualidad. Es de mucho dinero así que tenía todas las de perder... humillada, dolida, apartada y decepcionada regresé y comencé a trabajar donde estamos - En ese momento se volvió a mirarla de nuevo - Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo permitirme pensar en lo que pasó entre nosotras... No puedo pasar por esto otra vez Nanoha, no lo soportaría otra vez.

A medida que Nanoha escuchaba la historia, sentía como su corazón se encogía de sólo pensar en lo que Fate había podido sentir, de cómo la habían lastimado de esa manera, del dolor que pudo haber sentido. Verla llorar de esa manera silente, le rompía el corazón, pues era como si ya no le quedaran fuerzas para hacerlo. No pudo evitar llorar también, se odió por no poder abrazarla y decirle que allí estaba ella, que estaría a su lado siempre y que la amaría sin reparos, pero no era así... Ni siquiera sabía darle nombre a lo que sentía por ella.

Lo siento - Logró decir con un hilo de voz antes de volver a abrazarla y llorar junto a ella unos minutos más.

Cuando ambas se calmaron, se separaron nuevamente y Nanoha rompió el silencio.

No sé qué es lo que siento por ti, ni qué hacer con ello, pero te aseguro que lo último que quiero es hacerte daño...

Lo sé - Le respondió sinceramente.

Sólo quiero que sepas que hacer el amor contigo me movió el piso... me rompió los esquemas y ahora no sé ni donde estoy parada... pero a pesar de ello, seguiré estando aquí para ti, como amiga, como compañera de trabajo... - Tomó aire - Lamento haberte echo a un lado estos días… estaba cegada por los celos hacia Carim por creer que era por ella que no querías hablar del tema... Lo siento.

Fate asintió. El nudo en su garganta no la dejaba articular palabra.

Bueno, es mejor que subamos. Deben estar desesperadas - Nanoha trató de ponerle punto y final a la conversación. El dolor que sentía era como una estaca en el pecho, pero no había nada más que decir.

Salieron del carro y subieron hasta el apartamento de Hayate pero antes de entrar con la llave que les habían dado, Fate le dijo:

No he vuelto a estar con Carim - Ante la cara de sorpresa de Nanoha, le explicó - Después de estar contigo, no pude hacerlo... sentí que no era correcto ni contigo, ni con ella.

Nanoha sintió alivio pero al mismo tiempo la punzada en su pecho fue más fuerte, pues cayó en cuenta de lo injusta que había sido con Fate. Antes de poder decir algo, Signum abrió la puerta de la casa.

Hasta que llegan, Testarrosa y Nanoha! Pensábamos que se habían dado a la fuga con el botín.

Ambas sonrieron, pero sólo de la boca para afuera, internamente estaban hechas un caos.

Pasaron días, semanas y hasta meses en los que hicieron lo posible y lo imposible por fingir que todo estaba normal, que no había razón alguna para que las cosas entre ellas cambiaran, pero irremediablemente sí habían cambiado.

Ninguna de las dos lograba ver a la otra con ojos de amiga, la electricidad que sentían con cada roce, la angustia al no estar juntas o no saber de la otra, la necesidad de compartir era más fuerte que sus voluntades o sus fuerzas para poner distancia, así que sin remedio, así lo hicieron.

Fate, tratando de vivir con ese amor imposible, con ese amor que crecía y le dolía cada día más por saberlo inalcanzable, irrealizable; y Nanoha tratando de vivir con su corazón dividido, pues amaba a Yuuno, de eso no tenía dudas. Cuando él regresaba a casa, intentaba descubrir alguna señal, algún indicio de no querer o no poder continuar con su matrimonio, pero era como si Yuuno supiese lo que ella intentaba, pues cada vez, la sorprendía con algún detalle, con una salida especial o con una noche de pasión que la dejaba sin aliento.

Por otro lado, la presencia sola de Fate la hacía sentir completa, llena; la deseaba con toda su alma y estaba convencida de que la amaba, sólo que no sabía de qué otra forma lidiar con ello. No era capaz de vivir sin ellos. ¿Pero hasta cuándo podría hacerlo? Fate merecía enamorarse y rehacer su vida con alguien que la amara sólo a ella, que se entregara sólo a ella y sobretodo, alguien que le hiciera olvidar todo el horror que había vivido... y esa, no era ella. Le dolía pensarlo, le dolía aceptarlo, pero más le dolía pensar que ella pudiera causarle tan siquiera una mínima parte del dolor vivido, así que para que Fate fuese feliz, debía tragarse su amor por ella, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Durante el último mes, se había estado rumorando la posibilidad de que la compañía se fusionara con una empresa más grande. Nakajima no estaba convencido de la idea, pensaba que esas fusiones para lo único que servían era para arrebatarles la esencia y la mística a las compañía pequeñas al industrializarlas, pero sus otros socios no les desagradaba la idea, así que todo dependía de la visita que tendrían de un representante de la empresa esa semana. Éste se quedaría una semana allí viendo el trabajo que se hacía, para luego exponer su oferta.

Nakajima estaba de muy mal genio con todo aquello, sin embargo, estaba consciente que no había forma de evadir la visita, por lo que minutos antes de que llegara el representante de la "Famosa" empresa los reunió a todos en la sala de presentaciones. Desde la cabecera de la mesa inició su discurso.

-Bien muchachos, ya saben que a partir de hoy tendremos visita. Es sabido por todos que no estoy de acuerdo con todo este evento, pero aun así no lo puedo evitar. Me molesta que piensen que por ser una compañía pequeña necesitamos de ellos para continuar o hacernos un nombre, así que les voy a pedir algo que sé que hacen muy bien y es que se luzcan. Quiero que esta gente nos vea como una competencia y se den cuenta que no necesitamos de ellos... ESTÁN CONMIGO?

Todos respondieron afirmativamente y con convicción.

-Sr. Nakajima - Los interrumpió su secretaria desde el speaker del teléfono - Llegó la persona que está esperando.

-Hágala pasar por favor

-De inmediato

Pasaron sólo unos segundos de expectativa antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara Emili, la secretaria de Nakajima escoltada de una hermosísima mujer. Cabello morado obscuro, tez blanca, ojos violetas, 1,75 aproximadamente con tacones, un cuerpo de diosa y aires de diva, hizo que todos en la sala enmudecieran. Incluso el recio de Nakajima no pudo evitar el impacto de aquella presencia.

Nanoha más que admirar su belleza, lo que hizo fue rogar porque aquella mujer no fuese gay, pues de serlo, no sabría cómo competir con ella. Sabía que no debía pensar así, pero de inmediato los celos la invadieron. Fate había ignorado a diferentes mujeres que se le habían insinuado en el bar, en el gym donde veían sus clases de pilates y en otros tantos lugares, pero esta era imposible de ignorar, así que sólo le quedaba rogar que nada ocurriera.

Nakajima se presentó y le presentó a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo. La despampanante mujer se tomó la tarea de acercarse a cada uno para extenderle la mano, cuando finalmente llegó a Nanoha, ésta logró ver un brillo particular y extraño en la mirada de aquella mujer quién se había presentado como Lic. Presia T. Este brillo particular le inspiró dudas, desconfianza, pero de inmediato, su duda fue despejada, pues al extender la mano hacia Fate, ésta sonrió casi imperceptible.

Es un placer volverte a ver - Le dijo en voz baja para que el resto no la escuchara.

No puedo decir lo mismo Presia - Respondió Fate secamente y con la mirada fría.

En ese instante, el corazón de Nanoha se saltó un par de latidos. A pesar de la respuesta de Fate, para ella fue evidente el interés de Presia por Fate.

Al terminar de saludar a todos los del equipo, Presia se sentó al lado de Nakajima para hablarles.

Bien... ahora que ya nos conocemos quiero que sepan cuál es mi objetivo aquí... Nuestro trabajo principalmente se enfoca en ofrecer servicio a grandes corporaciones e industrias, sin embargo, queremos abarcar también a clientes de un nivel más bajo y que tal vez no tengan el presupuesto necesario para contratar a una empresa como la nuestra, de allí que deseamos fusionarnos con compañías más pequeñas que puedan servirnos de puente con este mercado tan importante y a su vez, inyectarles capital para sus proyectos. Esto, con un nivel de participación en las ganancias razonable que no afectaría el costo por proyectos ofrecido a sus clientes regulares.

Mi visita, es para evaluar el trabajo que realizan, pero no porque pensemos que no estén a la altura, sino todo lo contrario. Estamos seguros que comparten nuestra visión, nuestro enfoque, pero no queremos equivocarnos, queremos asegurarnos de que podemos trabajar en conjunto y que tanto ustedes como nosotros podamos compartir ideas y experiencias. Ese es mi objetivo, asegurarme que la posible fusión sea un éxito para ambas partes y no un desatino.

Presia sonrió y esperó unos instantes a ver si surgía alguna pregunta. Ante el intenso silencio, volvió a intervenir.

-No se preocupen chicos, les aseguro que nos divertiremos.

Unas sonrisas tímidas se escucharon.

-Entonces no se hable más... tienes plena libertad de iniciar por el departamento que desees - Le habló un embobado Nakajima.

Luego de un par de chistes malos y una muestra de lo que sería el despliegue de tácticas de seducción por parte de Nakajima, finalmente los dejó regresar a sus puestos de trabajo.

Fate fue la primera en salir, tanto que por un momento Nanoha la perdió de vista. Logró percatarse que se dirigía al baño, tuvo el impulso de seguirla, pero decidió que mejor era esperarla en la oficina. Pasado unos 10 minutos Fate aún no regresaba a la oficina, por lo que Nanoha pensó era mejor ir a comprobar que todo estaba bien.

El baño estaba separado en tres cubículos, pero a diferencia de los baños comunes, estos eran cerrados totalmente, sólo tenían rejillas en la parte baja de cada puerta.

Fate? - Llamó al entrar. No obtuvo respuesta. Comenzó a tocar cada puerta, pero sólo una estaba cerrada - Fate? Estas bien? - Silencio - Fate por favor, me estas asustando - Más silencio - Ábreme Fate! - Ya estaba alarmada - O tendré que llamar a mantenimiento para que abran! - Amenazó ante el insistente silencio.

No pasó mucho antes de que se escuchara el cerrojo abrirse. Nanoha abrió la puerta con cuidado por no saber lo que encontraría. Al abrirla por completo, encontró a una Fate sentada en el piso con las piernas flexionadas, abrazándose a sí misma y con la mirada perdida.

Por Dios! - Fue lo único que logró decir. Sin preguntas ni cuestionamientos, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Sintió como Fate temblaba sin control.

En ese momento la única explicación que le venía a la mente era que Presia fuese la causante de su última mala experiencia. Fate nunca había dado mayores detalles de esa persona, pero la reacción de Fate era más que suficiente para llegar a esta conclusión.

Los temblores persistían y aunque Nanoha le frotaba los brazos para que entrara en calor, sabía bien que no eran temblores de frío.

Vamos Fate, debemos regresar a la oficina. Queda sólo una hora para irnos - Habló en tono suave.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logró ponerla de pie. La llevó hasta el lavamos y le echó un poco de agua en la cara.

No dejes que vea que te afecta su presencia.

Al escuchar esas palabras Fate la miró, hasta ese momento parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Es ella ¿Verdad?... Ella es la razón por la que regresaste

Fate sólo asintió. El nudo en su garganta era tan grande que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Queda sólo una hora. Volveremos a la oficina, fingiremos estar ocupadas y nos vamos. Puedes hacerlo?... Sé que puedes - Le dijo al oído al abrazarla.

Así lo hicieron. Presia continuaba en la oficina de Nakajima por lo que fue sencillo pasar de largo. La hora pasó lenta, pero una vez cumplida, Nanoha tomó delicadamente a Fate por el brazo y la sacó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar a la casa, Nanoha la acostó en la cama y la dejó descansar. La chequeaba cada tanto para ver si quería algo, pero Fate no reaccionaba, seguía con la mirada perdida y sin pronunciar palabra alguna. En una de esas veces que entró al cuarto la vio tiritando, se acercó de inmediato y se encontró con que estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Asustada como estaba, llamó a Arf y le pidió que regresara a casa con urgencia pero sin darle detalles, mientras, ella se dedicó a colocarle compresas frías en un intento por controlarle la temperatura corporal.

Arf llegó una hora después. Nanoha estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando Arf entró al cuarto para ver qué sucedía.

Nanoha qué pasó? - Preguntó descolocada al ver la escena. Fate encogida como un ovillo entre los brazos de Nanoha quien se mecía ligeramente tratando de consolarla.

Ésta no respondió. Besó a Fate en la frente y luego con mucho cuidado la colocó sobre la almohada y se levantó. Tomó a Arf de la mano y salieron del cuarto.

Nanoha por dios qué pasó? - Dijo exasperada

El nombre de Presia T. te dice algo?

QUÉ?

Presia T.!

Sí, sí te escuch ... Pero no entiendo qué ... cómo ... - No podía hablar

Estuvo en la oficina hoy

QUÉ? - Repitió con más asombro - Pero qué hacía allí?

Nanoha le contó con detalle todo lo sucedido.

Por supuesto y como esa es la única compañía que existe aquí! - Exclamó con sarcasmo Arf - No puedo creer lo desgraciada que es. Acaso no le bastó con todo el daño que ya le hizo? Tiene que venir a destruirla aún más? - Arf estaba fuera de sí de la rabia

Arf hay que llevarla al médico - Dijo luego de una pausa - Tiene mucha fiebre y es peligroso

No servirá de nada - Le contestó luego de tranquilizarse un poco y sentarse en el sofá

Cómo que no servirá? Puede convulsionar Arf! - Habló con incredulidad ante la respuesta

Lo sé Nanoha, pero... ya pasé por esto antes y lo único que se puede hacer es esperar

Pero esperar qué? - Dijo con desespero

A que asimile todo, la fiebre es emocional - Le explicó - Cuando pasó lo que pasó con esa señora Presia y regresó aquí, llegó igual que ahora ... No hablaba, no se levantaba de la cama, no quería comer y de pronto apareció la fiebre. La llevé al médico y la dejaron hospitalizada para observarla y bajarle la temperatura. Le hicieron exámenes y análisis tratando de descubrir qué la provocaba pero nada aparecía... así que después de 3 días determinaron que nada orgánico lo causaba, que era una reacción emocional. Cuando la fiebre desapareció, le dieron de alta pero con la condición de que hiciera cita con el psicólogo del centro para tratar su depresión, pero nunca fue. Por más que intenté disuadirla su respuesta siempre fue que no había nada que hacer, que estaba muerta y no había nada que tratar ... - Por unos instantes se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos, luego de sacudir ligeramente la cabeza, concluyó - Es difícil verla así pero créeme ... es mejor que le demos tiempo.

-Y si no mejora? - Preguntó con temor.

-Lo hará - Respondió luego de negarse a pensar en esa posibilidad.

Nanoha no pudo retener las lágrimas que se le acumularon en sus ojos. Le dolía tan sólo imaginar por todo lo que había pasado Fate.

No soporto verla así Arf... Me siento tan impotente - Dijo con un hilo de voz al sentarse a su lado en el sofá y apoyar los brazos en sus piernas.

Yo también... - Le pasó la mano de arriba a abajo por la espalda tratando de consolarla, aunque era más bien un consuelo mutuo pues en el fondo, el temor de que Fate no lograra superar aquello, la invadía.

No Arf... no es igual - Se volteó a verla con tristeza en sus ojos - Yo... yo...

Qué? - La incitó a hablar

Nada, olvídalo - Tuvo el impulso de contarle todo lo que sentía, pero se acobardó y miró hacia el piso.

Nanoha háblame, qué pasa? - Sabía que necesitaba hablar, pero no podía darse por enterada de lo sucedido entre ella y Fate.

No puedo Arf... olvídalo sí? - Apoyó la cara sobre sus manos para ocultar su rostro.

Arf lo pensó unos minutos antes de hablar.

La quieres?

Qué?... - Levantó la cara para mirarla con los ojos como plato - Claro que la quiero Arf, cómo me preguntas eso! - Dijo con tono de indignación para disimular que la pregunta la había agarrado desprevenida.

La quieres? - Repitió la pregunta mirándola fijamente.

Nanoha quiso escapar de esa mirada, pero no pudo, cuando Arf quería, podía ser intimidante. Así que sólo asintió con resignación. Hubo un incómodo silencio en el que Arf pensaba en las repercusiones de aquello. Si bien era cierto que Nanoha no era Presia y que era por mucho una mujer excepcional, era igual de cierto que estaba casada, así que de nada valía si la quería o no. Pero por otro lado, sabía que Nanoha debía sentirse ahogada con lo que estaba sintiendo, así que pensó que este era el momento de demostrarle que en realidad era su amiga, y que podía confiar en ella, aún y cuando el tema incluyera a Fate.

Quieres hablar de ello?

Nanoha sonrió sin ganas luego de recostar el cuerpo hacia atrás.

Qué quieres que te diga? - Volteó la cara para mirarla - Que estoy enamorada de ella? ... Que no puedo pasar un día sin saber o estar junto a ella? ... Que me estoy muriendo por no poder gritarle que aquí estoy yo y que se olvide del pasado? ... Que no sé qué demonios hacer con lo que siento? ... Eso quieres que te diga?

Es lo que sientes?

Nanoha la miró fijo unos segundos antes de que más lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos y tuviera que cerrarlos en un intento por retenerlas.

No lo sé... - Dijo luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos - Cuando estoy a su lado siento todas esas cosas, no existe nadie más excepto ella ... Pero luego, cuando llega Yuuno ... me siento tan bien con él que ... creo es una hipocresía de mi parte tan siquiera pensar que puedo quererla ... Entonces viene la confusión porque siento que también estoy siendo hipócrita con Yuuno y no sé qué hacer, ni qué pensar y mucho menos qué sentir al respecto ... Estoy hecha un lío Arf ... - Dijo sin poder controlar más las lágrimas que corrían lentamente por sus mejillas - Me estoy volviendo loca al no saber qué hacer.

Arf se limitó a abrazarla mientras Nanoha lloró durante unos minutos.

En un principio, Arf pensó que Nanoha sólo había caído en la trampa de experimentar cosas nuevas para escapar de las ausencias de su esposo, sin embargo, verla de esa manera y escucharla hablar con los sentimientos revueltos la hacían caer en cuenta que la historia no era tan sencilla, que la presencia de sentimientos hacía que todo fuera mucho más complejo.

Primero, aceptar tener sentimientos amorosos hacía Fate. Segundo, escoger entre obviar lo que sentía y continuar bajo los cánones de la sociedad o aceptar que era diferente y dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos; y tercero, enfrentar el hecho de que si aceptaba todo lo anterior, debía pensar en la ruptura de su matrimonio, pues estaba claro que Fate no la aceptaría en su vida de otra manera, no después de lo vivido en el pasado.

Por otro lado estaba Fate, quien a pesar de amar profundamente a Nanoha, se negaba a darle importancia o relevancia a lo que sentía. Ya era difícil saberse enamorada de un imposible cómo para además, ilusionarse y crearse historias rosas que sólo existían en su imaginación. Ya había pasado por eso y definitivamente no se permitiría caer de nuevo en ese abismo. Con la aparición de Presia, todo era más crudo, era un vivo recordatorio de por qué negarse a algo así, no importaba lo que pudiese sentir. Simplemente no era una opción.

Le has dicho algo de esto a Fate?

Quise hacerlo... después de... - Se interrumpió al dudar decirle lo que había pasado entre ellas.

Después de haber intimado? - Completó ante el silencio de Nanoha.

Ésta dio un respingo al escucharla, siempre tuvo la impresión de que Fate le habría contado lo sucedido, pero no estaba segura, por lo que al confirmarlo no pudo evitar mirar hacia el frente y sonrojarse.

Tranquila. Fate no me lo dijo a voluntad, yo me di cuenta al verte salir de aquí a la mañana siguiente, así que no le quedó más opción. Nanoha respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

Luego de eso... quise hablar. Tratar de entender lo que me sucedía... pero Fate se negó hacerlo. Al principio pensé que era por Carim, pero después me contó sus experiencias y me di cuenta que no era justo enredarla en mi confusión. Así que opté por callar y... simplemente estar sin esperar o pretender nada más... Ella merece mucho más de lo que yo puedo darle en este momento... Siento que tengo mis sentimientos e intereses divididos y definitivamente ella no merece algo así - Se volvió a verla con la sinceridad tatuada en los ojos - La amo lo suficiente como para saber que en este momento, mi amor por ella no vale de nada si no soy capaz de tomar una decisión.

No dijeron más. Ante aquellas palabras, no hacía falta agregar nada más. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Nanoha recogió sus cosas para ir a su casa, buscar ropa para el día siguiente y regresar.

Veló el sueño de Fate toda la noche. Cada hora le daba un poco de agua para evitar la deshidratación. Alternó las compresas frías entre la cabeza, cuello y pecho, y le tomó la temperatura cada 2 horas.

Al día siguiente, fue a la oficina e inventó una emergencia odontológica para la ausencia de Fate. Nadie lo dudó, ni pensó que podía ser por otra razón. Nakajima ni se enteró, pues estuvo con Presia todo el día visitando a alguno de los clientes más importantes de la compañía. Decía que no estaba de acuerdo con la posible fusión, pero había quedado deslumbrado por la belleza de Presia así que no dudaba en rendirle pleitesía con tal de no separarse de ella y desplegar sus desgastadas tácticas de seducción.

Trabajó corrido para poder irse una hora antes. Compró comida china para la cena y se fue a ver a Fate. Arf que se había quedado con ella todo el día, debió salir para su negocio pues se le había presentado un inconveniente que debía resolver de inmediato, pero regresaba más tarde. Mientras, Fate continuaba durmiendo, pero al menos ya sin fiebre.

Nanoha tomó una ducha y se acostó al lado de Fate. Cerró los ojos por un momento para reposar pues el cansancio de no haber dormido la noche anterior le estaba pasando factura. Sin saber en qué momento, se quedó profundamente dormida, tanto que no sintió cuando Fate despertó y se levantó para tomar una ducha también. La fiebre constante del día anterior le había dejado restos de sudor en su pijama, así que lo primero que necesitaba era un buen baño.

Mientras Fate estaba en la ducha, Nanoha despertó y al no verla a su lado, el susto se apoderó de ella. Desorientada captó el sonido de la regadera y corrió hasta el baño, abrió la puerta y fue directo a la bañera.

Fate estas bien? - Preguntó abriendo la puerta de la bañera sin pedir permiso o excusas. Su cara de angustia era suficiente para saber que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

Sí. Sólo quería una ducha - Respondió con la voz un poco débil.

Dios! Que susto! - Respiró con alivio - Me quedé dormida y no sentí cuando te levantaste.

Me di cuenta - Sonrió ligeramente - Puedo... terminar de bañarme?

Qué? - Le tomó unos segundos caer en cuenta de la situación y abrir los ojos como plato de la pena - Oh, perdóname Fate! No me di cuenta!

Cerró la puerta de la bañera y salió apenada con la cara encendida. Minutos más tarde cuando Fate salió de baño con su bata, Nanoha se sonrojó nuevamente al verla.

-Lo siento Fate, no era mi intención - Se disculpó mientras se levantaba de la cama donde estaba sentada con cara de circunstancia.

Lo sé. No te preocupes - Le sonrió para tranquilizarla

-Cómo te sientes? Tienes hambre? Sed?...

-Estoy bien. Sólo quiero salir del cuarto un rato.

-Claro, claro... te prepararé un té mientras te vistes

-Preferiría un café

-Un café entonces - Sonrió ampliamente al verle mejor semblante.

Cuando Fate salió de cuarto, Nanoha le tenía la taza de café lista con un par de galletas.

-Ven. Siéntate - Le llevó el café hasta el sofá - Aquí estarás más cómoda.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Fate saboreó el café, habló.-

Y Arf?

-Tuvo que resolver algo del trabajo, viene en un rato.

-Ella se quedó aquí todo el día cierto?

-Así es.

-Y tú te quedaste toda la noche - Afirmó. Nanoha asintió - Gracias... no tenías por qué hacerlo.

Pero quise hacerlo. No te iba a dejar así como estabas - Le dijo sin dudar.

Fate tomó otro sorbo del café.

-Y la oficina? Qué...?

-No te preocupes, inventé una emergencia odontológica y todos lo creyeron, así que no te angusties - Fate abrió la boca para hablar, pero se arrepintió - Ella no se dio cuenta de tú ausencia... - Le leyó el pensamiento - Estuvo todo el día afuera con Nakajima.

Fate asintió aliviada. Lo último que quería era que Presia su madre se diera cuenta que la había afectado de esa manera. No, después del descaro con que le había hablado como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Sin embargo, todo estaba muy reciente. El verla otra vez la hizo recordar no sólo lo malo, si no también lo mucho que ella había pensado en que su madre la aceptaría con sus preferencias. En un sólo instante le invadieron miles de sentimientos y emociones, de allí el shock.

El dilema era qué hacer ahora. Quería enfrentarla y demostrarle que había logrado superar lo sucedido, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Quería odiarla, despreciarla, pero le era imposible. Al volver a verla, se dio cuenta que era más lo que la había amado como madre de lo que podía odiarla. Había amado? HABÍA? Era eso cierto? Era pasado en realidad?

En ese momento se dio cuenta que sí, ya no sentía nada hacia su madre, estaba perdidamente enamorada de la mujer que tenía al lado, estaba enamorada de Nanoha; y Presia ya no tenía cabida en su corazón. Un dolor punzante le atravesó, pues de una u otra forma, se repetía la historia. Y la verdad, ya estaba cansada de repetirla, así que debía tomar una decisión antes de que las cosas pudiesen salirse de control. En su interior, supo lo que debía hacer, pero era algo que no compartiría con nadie hasta su debido momento.

Creo... que me caería bien comer algo - Cambió el tema

Hay sopa y comida china. Te apetece?

Sí, gracias. Sólo la sopa por ahora.

Nanoha de inmediato fue a la cocina para calentar y servir todo. Durante la comida, hablaron del proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, Nanoha entendió que Fate necesitaba centrar su atención en algo que la hiciera olvidar, así que le detalló todo lo que había hecho ese día y discutieron las modificaciones que podían hacer para mejorarlo.

Luego se sentaron en el sofá para ver televisión un rato. En ese tiempo, Arf llegó y se sentó con ellas para cenar. El plan original era quedarse a una noche de películas, pero uno de los ligues de Arf le insistió en verse esa noche. Pretendía rechazar la invitación, pero al ver la mejoría de Fate y la insistencia de ella en que saliera, fueron razones suficientes para decidir salir.

A ambas les encantaba las películas de Jack Nicolson, así que escogieron ver 2 películas de él, "Mejor imposible" y "Alguien tiene que ceder".

No era que Fate se sintiera de mil maravillas, pero decidió que esa noche y la siguiente las disfrutaría sin pensar en el después, así que poco a poco fue acercándose a Nanoha hasta atraerla hacia su regazo y poder abrazarla cual si fueran pareja. Nanoha se dejó hacer, pues era como si no existiese nada, ni nadie; que era en definitiva lo que tanto deseaba tan siquiera por unas horas.

Estuvieron así, alternándose los abrazos, las caricias delicadas, los besos furtivos en la coronilla de la cabeza, en el dorso de las manos, en el cuello. Estos últimos, fueron subiendo de tono cuando los besos fueron acompañados de pequeñas caricias con la punta de la nariz en primera instancia y luego con pequeños roces de dientes. Las caricias inocentes se volvieron más profundas y atrevidas al buscar y conseguir tener contacto directo con la piel bajo la ropa.

Olvidándose ya de las películas, se entregaron al deseo, a la necesidad y urgencia que tenían de ellas. Se fueron desvistiendo sin apuro, descubriéndose mutuamente. Tratando de memorizar con ojos, piel y boca cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

Esta vez, Nanoha buscó de recorrer todo el cuerpo de Fate con besos y dedos curiosos. Aprendiendo a tocar y acariciar el cuerpo de una mujer, aprendiendo cómo hacer estremecer ese cuerpo con el que había soñado, aprendiendo como amarlo y lograr arrancar gemidos y suspiros de éxtasis de su dueña.

Cuando llegó al punto más íntimo de Fate quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas, lo recorrió con la punta de sus dedos, abrió sus labios ligeramente al ver su clítoris hinchado de la excitación y su piel brillante debido a la humedad originada por sus caricias.

Las piernas abiertas de Fate dándole la bienvenida, también le permitieron oler el verdadero aroma de mujer, el cual para su sorpresa fue como un afrodisíaco, pues encendió mucho más sus sentidos, necesitando de manera obsesiva sumergirse en ese mar de néctar que fluía del interior de Fate.

Besó, lamió y succionó hasta hacer que Fate gritara de placer sin reparo ni pudor. Oírla gemir, gritar y saber que sus caricias eran las responsables de tal reacción, la hizo desear permanecer allí por mucho más tiempo. Y así lo hizo, por más que Fate pedía descanso para reponerse de las embestidas de esa boca deliciosa, era como si Nanoha no la escuchara.

Luego de hacerla llegar unas cuantas veces seguidas, finalmente la dejó descansar, pero sólo porque necesitaba besarla, abrazarla y sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al de ella. Aun sintiendo los espasmos de Fate, Nanoha se levantó y se sentó a horcada sobre las piernas de ella. Rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y la besó con fiereza y necesidad.

La excitación que sentía, hacía que el corazón le galopara sin control. Los pechos le dolían y su centro ardía como brasa en llama. Fate, aún en el cielo como se sentía, no dudó en rodear las nalgas de Nanoha y comenzar a masajearlas sensualmente. Con movimientos circulares, fue acercando la punta de sus dedos a la ranura que las separaba y con cada movimiento, se fue adentrando más hasta llegar a rozar y recorrer desde la abertura de su ano hasta su clítoris.

En ese momento, Nanoha retuvo el aliento por unos segundos antes de soltar un profundo y largo gemido. Estaba tan excitada que casi se venía ante el primer roce. Logró retener dos bocanadas de aire más antes de que sus caderas tuviesen vida propia y frotara todo su centro con los dedos de Fate. Dedos que ágilmente esparcían sus fluidos por toda su intimidad favoreciendo así el roce y las pequeñas penetraciones que le hacía.

Fate pasó su mano hacía el frente de Nanoha para lograr un mejor acceso a su centro, posicionándose de manera tal que estimulara el clítoris con la palma de su mano y con su dedo índice y el del medio comenzar a penetrarla por completo. Nanoha intentó disfrutar de los movimientos lentos que le propinaba Fate al penetrarla, pero al realizar movimientos circulares y curvos, el primer estremecimiento de anticipación se hizo presente haciendo que en pocos minutos la explosión fuera inminente y con ella, gritos de placer y de abandono de sí misma.

Nanoha dio gracias a Dios por estar en el sofá, pues las piernas perdieron toda su fuerza y no pudo evitar desplomarse sobre Fate, quien luego de unos minutos, la fue recostando sobre el mueble hasta quedar sobre ella y ubicar su cara junto a su cuello.

Se quedaron así, abrazándose incontables minutos, sintiendo y escuchando los latidos acelerados de sus corazones. Sólo un par de palabras pronunciadas por Nanoha rompieron el silencio. Un par de palabras que llenaron todo el espacio.

Te amo...

FIN.

Antes de que me maten revisen mi perfil por favor! :P


	7. Por siempre y para siempre NyF

"Por siempre y para siempre. Nanoha y Yo"

Fate abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era algo que no se esperaba. Dudó por un momento si había sido producto de su imaginación o si era realidad.

Lentamente se incorporó hasta mirar a Nanoha a los ojos. Sentía temor, expectativa e incredulidad. Durante todo ese tiempo había evitado imaginar o pensar en escuchar esas palabras en boca de Nanoha y ahora que las escuchaba... le parecía que era un juego cruel de su imaginación.

Nanoha no pudo contener decirlas, hacía tanto que sentía con cada gramo de su cuerpo que la amaba, que se le hizo imposible ocultarlo un minuto más.

•Te amo - Le repitió, mirándola a los ojos y sin dudar. Quería que pudiera ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras. Desnudó su alma en ese instante.

Fate tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que todo aquello era una locura, pero horas antes había decidido que tan siquiera por dos días, se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos sin pensar en el después. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para afrontar las consecuencias.

Se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca y susurró antes de besarla - Y yo a ti

Un beso lleno de emociones, de sentimientos. Un beso que sólo tenía como fin, sellar ese momento sin igual.

Ya en el cuarto, Fate estaba decidida a amarla con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que sentía así que acostó a Nanoha boca abajo y se acostó encima reposando su peso sobre los brazos. Apartó el cabello rojo de Nanoha a un lado para poder acariciar el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja y la mejilla con la punta de su nariz. Caricias tiernas, cálidas, llenas de amor más que de lujuria. Quería hacerle el amor, no sólo sexo.

Al llegar al final del cuello, Fate se separó sólo lo suficiente hasta lograr rozar la espalda de Nanoha con sus senos. Con movimientos lentos y en curvas, la recorrió toda, incluso la ranura de sus nalgas, donde se demoró hasta lograr que Nanoha moviera su cadera con cierta impaciencia. Continuó su viaje al sur, haciendo que el valle de sus pechos acogieran las piernas de Nanoha al procurar que quedaran justo en medio de ellos.

Cuando Nanoha pensaba que iniciaría el camino de retorno, Fate la hizo voltear para poder hacerlo, pero boca arriba. La anticipación ante ese contacto hizo que Nanoha saltara más de una vez al sentir los picos de los pezones sobre su piel, su respiración ya no era pausada ni tranquila y sus nudillos estaban blancos de apretar las sábanas con fuerzas.

Esas caricias la tenían fuera de sí, la suavidad de la piel, lo delicado y suave del roce y sobretodo, saber que al abrir los ojos, sería el rostro de Fate el que vería, era lo que la hacía delirar.

Con Yuuno, nunca había tenido problemas a nivel sexual, se complementaban perfectamente, sin embargo, lo que estaba viviendo y sintiendo con Fate iba mucho más allá, era como si fueran las dos caras de una misma moneda.

Cuando Fate estuvo nuevamente frente a ella, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia si para besarla con pasión y necesidad, pero una explosión irrefrenable la invadió al sentir el pubis de Fate sobre el suyo junto al calor y la humedad propia de la excitación. Abrió aún más las piernas para obtener más contacto entre sí y luego de frotarse con frenesí sus hinchados clítoris, los indicios de orgasmos hicieron su aparición.

Intentaron verse a los ojos el mayor tiempo posible, pero los espasmos eran tan intensos que no pudieron evitar cerrarlos y disfrutar del placer que las recorría.

Al sentir que los brazos perdían fuerza para sostenerse, Fate quiso acostarse a un lado de Nanoha, pero ésta la retuvo y la atrajo hacia sí para que se acostara encima de ella ubicándole la cabeza justo entre su cuello y pecho. Nanoha no quería separarse de ella; quería, NECESITABA tenerla muy cerca, NECESITABA... que escuchara cada latido de su corazón que corría con fuerza por ella.

Nunca imaginó que pudiese sentirse así con alguien que no fuese Yuuno, era algo que no lo creía posible hasta ahora, hasta ese momento, pues no se trataba de lo físico solamente, era mucho más intenso. La primera vez fue sorprendente, pero ésta, era abrumadora.

Quedaron sin palabras. Sus cuerpos lo decían todo, así que sólo sé quedaron allí, compartiendo la intimidad del momento.

A la mañana siguiente, Nanoha despertó con las suaves caricias de Fate sobre su espalda y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Sonriendo con pereza y somnolencia, se fue volteando hasta quedar frente a ella.

•Buenos días - La saludó con la voz ronca

•Buen día - Le sonrió en respuesta

Nanoha se abrazó a Fate escondiendo su rostro en el cálido cuello de su compañera sin poder quitar de sus labios una gran sonrisa. De repente, dio un respingo y se incorporó rápidamente.

•Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó con preocupación y tocándole la frente con sus dedos para comprobar la temperatura

•Estoy bien

•Seguro? No sentiste fiebre en la noche? - Comprobó la temperatura de su cuello

•Sí... pero de otro tipo - Respondió divertida.

Nanoha sonrió y bajó la mirada mientras los colores invadían su rostro.

•Estoy bien... - Le subió el rostro para poder verla a los ojos - De verdad - Luego de unos instantes mirándose mutuamente, Fate la besó tiernamente - Lo que sí tengo es hambre - Le dijo luego de separarse.

•Yo también - La secundó

•Entonces salgamos a preparar algo.

Se levantaron de la cama y mientras Fate buscaba ropa en su armario, Nanoha recordó que la suya había quedado afuera en la sala.

•Fate mi ropa está afuera

•Ups! - Dijo volviéndose hacia ella - Bueno... en realidad te prefiero así - Sonrió levantando una de sus cejas y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

•Fa-Fate! - La reprendió.

•Pero es verdad - Insistió.

Nanoha a pesar de sentirse expuesta, levantó la cara en forma de reto.

•Bueno... así estoy mucho más cómoda la verdad ... - Se arregló el cabello - Si a ti no te molesta ... imagino que a Arf tampoco - Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Fate la agarró del codo justo antes de que abriera la puerta.

•Wow Wow! Qué crees que haces?

•Pues salir a desayunar, no es eso lo que íbamos a hacer?

•Sí... pero ese traje es sólo para mí - Le agarró la mano y la llevó hasta el armario para darle una camisilla y un bermuda.

Salieron, Fate fue hasta la cocina y Nanoha fue a recuperar su ropa, pero se llevó una sorpresa al no encontrarla. Mientras la buscaba, Arf salió de su cuarto.

•Lo que buscas está en el cesto de la ropa sucia - Le dijo pasando frente a ella directo a la cocina.

•Gracias - Estaba un poco avergonzada, pero no por lo que había pasado con Fate, sino por lo que podía pensar de ella luego de la conversación que habían tenido.

•Imagino que ya te sientes mejor - Miró a Fate mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

•Así es - Asintió. Fate supo que Arf estaba en contra de lo que había sucedido, no hacía falta que lo dijera.

•Me alegro - Las miró a ambas durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar - Bueno... las dejo para que sigan en ... lo suyo.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación. Fate haciendo caso omiso de lo incómodo de la situación, dirigió su atención a buscar en el gabinete lo que comerían. No estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar ni un minuto de su fin de semana preocupándose por lo bueno o malo de todo aquello. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, en ese momento, y después.

Luego de desayunar, decidieron ir a caminar. Fate quería respirar aire fresco, necesitaba recuperar la fuerza de su cuerpo, quería deshacerse de toda la mala energía que le había dejado el volver a ver a su madre Presia. Ahora que estaba segura de que en su corazón, era historia pasada, necesitaba terminar de botar cualquier vestigio del shock inicial.

Durante la caminata, la pasaron de maravilla. Conversaron y bromearon como siempre lo habían hecho hasta ahora. Fate disfrutaba de cada minuto que pasaba, sabía que eran minutos valiosísimos, pues nunca pensó recibir de Nanoha esa mirada pícara, esa mirada cómplice que compartían a cada instante cuando sus manos se rozaban, cuando por cualquier excusa, Nanoha buscaba de pegarse a ella o de agarrarle la mano. Por otro lado, el poder mirarla como mujer, sin tener que disimular o mentir, le hacían sentir un alivio inmenso; aunque fuese algo de sólo dos días, serían momentos que atesoraría por siempre.

Antes de volver a casa, pasaron por la tienda de videos para rentar nuevas películas, querían pasar el resto de la tarde en casa, donde pudiesen estar en libertad de expresar su recién confesado amor. No tardaron mucho, pues la necesidad de besarse, de abrazarse y tocarse las estaba volviendo locas. Parecían par de adolescentes, sobretodo Nanoha, a quién le brillaban los ojos con deseo cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con Fate. Quería devorarla a besos, quería escuchar sus gemidos de placer, quería sentir esas manos sobre su piel, que se apoderaran de su cuerpo y que la hiciera suya una y otra vez.

Mientras salían de la tienda con las películas y algunos snack, una voz masculina llamó a Nanoha. Ésta se volvió con curiosidad para saber de quién se trataba.

•Hola Nanoha! – Se acercó a ella con una pose seria pero alegre y la abrazó.

•Acous! – Dijo con sorpresa, correspondiéndole el abrazo a medias.

•Qué bueno verte! Te he estado llamando a la casa pero no te he conseguido. Yuuno me dio el número.

Acous era un hombre alto, de buen cuerpo, piel blanco como el de ellas, cabello verde y muy largo, con ojos azules intensos, amigo de Yuuno. Habían sido compañeros de trabajo antes de que Yuuno renunciara a la línea aérea y siempre había sido un gran amigo de la casa. De haberse encontrado en otras circunstancias le habría dado una gran alegría, pero en ese momento, se sintió vulnerable y nerviosa; pero supo disimular, pues él ni se dio cuenta.

•He estado trabajando hasta tarde – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

•Voy a estar aquí toda la semana. Yuuno ya me dijo que adelantaría su regreso y se viene el lunes, así que de seguro me tendrás en casa cenando todos los días jajajajajaja … extraño muchísimo tu comida

•Menos mal que me lo dices… buscaré en donde mudarme por estos días – Bromeó para tapar el desconcierto que le causó. No sólo el saber que no podría estar con Fate como había imaginado, sino también por la noticia de que Yuuno llegaba tan pronto. Pensaba que no llegaría al menos hasta dos semanas después por lo que no estaba preparada aún para verlo, no después de lo sucedido con Fate.

•No seas mala mi amor, mira que te amo con locura. Si no fueses la esposa de Yuuno, te juro que ya te habría hecho mi esposa jajajajajaja – La volvió a abrazar y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Fate sólo intentaba no expresar con su rostro el desgarre que sentía por dentro, pues ese encuentro le había hecho bajar de la nube en la que estaba. Sabía que toda esa felicidad era sólo por ese fin de semana, era algo que ya había pensado y con lo que estaba lidiando, pero no contaba con tener que lidiar también con el regreso de Yuuno. Pensaba que el saberlo lejos de Nanoha le haría más fácil las cosas.

•Acous por favor! – Lo reprendió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

•Si, si ya sé que estás perdidamente enamorada de Yuuno y que no tengo la más mínima posibilidad de que lo dejes… pero créeme… que de haberte conocido antes, otra historia cantaría – Le guiñó el ojo – Oye pero no seas tan mal educada. Soy Acous – Extendió la mano hacia Fate, quien con una sonrisa forzada se la estrechó – Estoy a tu completa disposición – Habló con galantería.

•Fate Testarrosa – Dijo con indiferencia. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento eran las galanterías baratas de un don Juan.

•Estas cordialmente invitada a cenar a casa de Nanoha

•Espera Acous, qué dices? – Preguntó sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

•Viene contigo cierto? Así que asumo que son buenas amigas y si es amiga tuya… pues es amiga mía – Sonrió.

Nanoha sabía que Acous era un Don Juan y al ver sus intenciones la invadieron los celos, así que decidió que ya era suficiente de todo aquello.

•No te hagas ilusiones Acous que no está disponible – Se apresuró a decir

•Bueno pero una cena no le hace mal a nadie - Insistió

•Pero igual no puedo. De todas maneras gracias por invitarme – Trató de ser amable. De seguro comentaría ese encuentro cuando hablara con Yuuno y lo último que quería era ocasionarle una situación incómoda a Nanoha.

•Es una lástima, de verás que si. Pero ya sabes, estoy a tu entera disposición durante la semana próxima – Fate asintió – Y tú, mujer de mis sueños, espero que desde ahora vayas pensando en los deliciosos platillos que me prepararás jajajajajaja.

•Claro, ya iré pensando en las diferentes pizzerías a las cuales llamaré.

Con un gran abrazo se despidieron. Al retomar el camino hacia la casa el silencio era intenso. Nanoha no podía creer su mala suerte. Nunca en todo el tiempo que tenían saliendo y compartiendo con Fate como amigas, se habían encontrado a nadie que tuviese relación con Yuuno. Pero justamente hoy, cuando lo que menos quería era hablar o pensar en él, tenía que encontrarse con Acous. No necesitaba preguntar lo mal que Fate se sentía. Lo oscuro de su mirada y la severa seriedad de su rostro se lo decían todo.

Fate, por otra parte, sólo buscaba fuerzas para soportar todo aquello. La valentía… para mantener su decisión.

Al entrar a la casa y dejar las cosas sobre la mesa de centro Nanoha agarró a Fate por el brazo para volverla hacia sí y abrazarse a ella. Hundió su rostro en el cuello y la abrazó con fuerza.

•Lo siento Fate… lo siento – Habló con la voz quebrada. Lo que más le dolía de todo, era saber que de alguna manera, estaba haciendo justamente lo que no quería… hacerle daño, y eso le estaba atravesando el corazón.

Fate le correspondió el abrazo sin decir palabra, al menos por un instante.

•No tienes por qué disculparte… esa es tu vida… es allí donde perteneces – Dijo con la voz apagada, pero sin titubear.

•Es cierto pero… yo… no… - Trataba de hablar, pero qué podía decirle que no sonara hueco e hipócrita.

•Esa es tu vida Nanoha… no ésta – Le dijo luego de separarse un poco hasta lograr mirarla a los ojos.

Las lágrimas ya se hacían presentes en los ojos de Nanoha, quién lo único que logró decir fue "Te amo".

•Y yo a ti… - Le acarició la mejilla recogiendo una lágrima que descendía – Pero no es suficiente… a veces el amor… no es suficiente.

•Qué… quieres decir? – Preguntó con temor, pues por primera vez, la sintió distante. Era cierto que no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero sabía que quería a Fate en su vida. La necesitaba.

•Que tú nunca dejarás tu vida… y yo nunca seré capaz de compartirte. No a ti.

•Fate… - El nudo en su garganta era tremendo. Quería hablar, pero no sabía qué decir. Colocando su dedo índice en los labios de Nanoha, Fate impidió que continuara.

•Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé… pero hoy y mañana… tú eres mía y yo soy tuya, solamente quiero que seamos tu y yo – Sin darle tiempo a más la besó. La besó con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que sentía, tratando de volcar en ese beso todo su ser.

Entre besos y lágrimas, se amaron intensamente. No hubo espacio para pensar en el mañana. Sólo en el hoy y el ahora. El dolor era tan vivo que hicieron el amor hasta agotar toda energía de sus cuerpos. Se entregaron sin reserva alguna, sin pudor, sin miedos, ni dudas. Se convirtieron en un solo ser.

A la mañana siguiente, las despertó el timbre del celular de Nanoha. Era Yuuno. Con renuencia, atendió.

•Alo

•Nanoha ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó con preocupación pero un poco molesto.

•Hola… estoy en casa de Fate… estábamos trabajando y se me hizo tarde para regresar a casa – Mintió

•Uummm… bueno, yo estoy en casa – Dijo luego de unos segundos.

•No sabía que regresabas hoy – Dijo sorprendida y sentándose de golpe en la cama.

•Lo sabrías de haber estado aquí – Le reprochó

•Cierto – Dijo luego de suspirar – Lo siento. Ya voy para allá.

•Aquí te espero.

Sabía que Yuuno estaba pensando lo peor, y tenía razón!, sólo que no era tal y como se lo imaginaba, al menos no todo. Al colgar, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Se sintió abrumada por todo lo que tendría que afrontar. Salir de allí y no saber qué sucedería mañana. Llegar a casa y aparentar que todo estaba igual, mirar adentro y tratar de poner orden a la tormenta que se desataba en su interior.

Sintió la mano de Fate rodear su cintura y abrazarla. La haló suavemente hasta que quedara apoyada en su cuerpo y poder rodearla con ambas manos y besarla en la sien. Desde el día anterior, no había podido controlar sus lágrimas, a pesar de haber sido la noche más intensa de su vida y donde se entregó en cuerpo y alma, el dolor que sentía era constante. Sentía como si todo lo vivido era un adiós y de sólo pensarlo, se le desgarraba el corazón. No sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía qué rumbo tomar.

Para Fate la historia era diferente, aunque sabía que nunca más volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos de esa manera y este era el fin de esa historia que recién comenzaba, su corazón estaba en paz, pues en esta ocasión, sabía, tenía la certeza de que no había sido un juego para Nanoha, que no había sido su experimento, su capricho de momento y eso, aunque no cambiaba el final de la película, al menos no la dejaba con el sabor amargo del engaño y la traición.

Tendría para el resto de sus días el hermoso recuerdo de esa noche inolvidable. Podría cerrar sus ojos y recordar cada gesto, cada línea, cada espacio del cuerpo de Nanoha, podría cerrar los ojos y recordar su sabor, su olor, el sonido de sus voz en sus expresiones de placer… podría recordar todas y cada una de las veces que fue suya, sólo suya.

Sin intercambiar muchas palabras, Nanoha se levantó, se vistió y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación se detuvo y se volvió para abrazar con fuerzas a una Fate que la veía desde un rincón de la habitación.

•Te amo Fate… quiero que lo sepas… - Levantó su rostro para mirarla. Intentó decir más, pero las palabras no le salían.

Fate le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos y luego besó sus labios tiernamente. Tuvo que contener las ganas imperiosas de retenerla allí consigo, pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la dejó ir. Luego de ello, sólo se sentó en la cama con la mirada fija en ninguna parte y con la mente en blanco. No quería pensar, ni sentir; si lo hacía, no podría evitar salir corriendo a buscarla.

Pasaron horas o minutos, no lo sabía, antes de que Arf entrara y se sentara a su lado.

•Estas bien?

•Lo estaré – Dijo con un hilo de voz

•Vale la pena pasar por esto otra vez Fate?

•Cada minuto… cada segundo... cada momento valió la pena – Dijo sin dudar y viéndola con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas – Prefiero haber tenido la oportunidad de amarla aunque fuese por un par de días, a estar el resto de mi vida sin haberlo hecho.

Arf asintió luego de un instante y sin decir más, la abrazó.

•Pero ahora necesito que me ayudes – Agregó Fate al tiempo en que se separaba.

•Lo que quieras.

A la mañana siguiente, Nanoha se fue temprano a la oficina, a pesar de haber tenido un día tenso con Yuuno quién no dudó ni un minuto en enfrentarla y presionarla para saber si lo estaba engañando, su mente no estaba allí, así que solo respondía lo que Yuuno quería oír sin detenerse a pensar en lo que sentía por él. En la noche, sólo se dedicó a cumplir su papel de fiel esposa y amante, pero la verdad era que estaba ausente. Aunque su cuerpo era amado con frenesí y necesidad por Yuuno, su mente siempre estuvo con Fate, su refugio, su paz.

Mientras lo meditaba sentada en su oficina a la espera de que todos llegaran, se dio cuenta que su matrimonio ya era una farsa. Hasta ese momento, había sentido que su corazón estaba dividido, pero la realidad era que su corazón y su amor tenían un solo dueño y no era Yuuno. No podía engañarse a sí misma, no era justo para ninguno de los tres. Por respeto al amor que había sentido alguna vez por Yuuno, y por respeto al amor que sentía por Fate, era necesario aceptar que su relación había llegado a su fin. No quería otra boca, otras caricias, ni otros besos que no fuesen los de Fate, así que no había otra solución posible.

Para su sorpresa, el tomar esa decisión le hacía sentir alivio. Le aterraba la idea de tener que aceptar su ¿nueva orientación sexual? Pero si de algo le había servido todos esos meses saliendo y compartiendo con Fate, Arf, Signum y Hayate, era para tener la certeza de que aunque era difícil vivir de esa manera ante la sociedad, más importante era aceptarse a sí misma y serle fiel a sus sentimientos.

Comenzó a llegar el personal de la compañía menos Fate. Nanoha dio tiempo pensando que tal vez se habría quedado dormida, pero al llegar las 9 de la mañana sin noticia alguna, comenzó a llamarla a la casa y al celular, pero no respondía. El teléfono de la casa se reventaba sonando y nadie contestaba, el celular caía la contestadora al primer repique. Con temor a que hubiese tenido una recaída, llamó a Arf.

•Arf? – Habló con ansiedad al sentir que contestó

•Sí, hola.

•Hola amiga, disculpa que te moleste, pero Fate no ha llegado a la oficina aún y la he estado llamando a la casa y al celular, pero no responde. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasó la noche bien? – Preguntó con preocupación. Arf se quedó en silencio unos instantes – Arf?

•Ella está bien… solo que …

•Qué? – El corazón le latía a mil

•Se fue Nanoha. Se fue de la ciudad.

•¿QUÉ? – Palideció de inmediato

•Si Nanoha, lo siento.

•P… Pe… pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

En ese momento entró una llamada interna desde la extensión de la oficina de Nakajima.

•Arf, espérate un momento por favor, no cuelgues… Dime Emili – Le contestó a la secretaria.

•Nanoha, Nakajima te necesita en su oficina con premura.

•Bien Emili, voy en 5 minutos.

•Amiga, te recomiendo que vengas ahora. Nakajima está de malas hoy.

•Luego de suspirar, respondió – Está bien, ya voy – Colgó la llamada para regresar a la conversación con Arf – Arf tengo que irme, el director me necesita. Por favor, dime cuándo regresa. No sé qué decirle a Nakajima si me pregunta por ella.

•Creo que ella ya habló con él.

Nanoha cerró los ojos en un intento por controlar las ganas que tenía de gritar y de llorar. No podía creer, ni siquiera imaginar que Fate se hubiese ido así sin decirle nada.

•Va a regresar? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz

•No lo sé – Para Arf era duro estar en el medio, las quería a las dos como hermanas – Nanoha… iré a tu oficina al medio día.

Nanoha no contestó, simplemente colgó la llamada. Fue como si le hubiesen quitado el piso. Como autómata se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe para terminar de confirmar lo que ya sabía, que no volvería.

•Buen día – Lo saludó parcamente al entrar en su oficina.

•El bueno todavía no lo he visto, pero… pasa y siéntate – Contestó tenso – Fate me llamó ayer. Tiene un problema familiar muy grave que amerita su ida de la ciudad por tiempo indefinido, así que renunció. Me aseguró que a finales de esta semana me manda finalizado su parte del proyecto así que por ese lado, estamos medianamente bien. Sin embargo, sabrás que su ida justamente en estos momentos cuando estamos al borde de la fusión no es nada positiva por lo que tendremos que tapar temporalmente su ausencia. Puede que no esté de acuerdo con la fusión, pero tampoco me gustaría que la ausencia de uno de mis empleados sea la causa para que no se dé, así que para cualquiera que pregunte, especialmente la , dile que está en un trabajo de campo. Que no vendrá en dos semanas, de acuerdo?

•Así lo haré.

•Bien… eso es todo – Dijo volviendo su atención hacia el computador.

Nanoha regresó a su oficina y se quedó sentada mirando por la ventana. No podía creer que estuviese pasando todo aquello. No ahora.

Al medio día, Arf llegó justo a la hora en que todos salían a comer. Como era de esperarse, Nanoha ni siquiera había pedido comida del comedor, sólo contaba los minutos y las horas para salir de allí, no sabía a dónde iría, pero necesitaba estar sola, pensar en lo que haría.

•Hola. Te traje algo de comer – Le dijo Arf al entrar. Cuando vio la cara sombría de Nanoha, sintió pesar.

•Gracias – Respondió sin ganas e intentando sonreírle, pero fue más una mueca que una sonrisa.

•¿Cómo estás? – Sabía la respuesta, pero fue una pregunta automática.

•Estoy, que es mucho decir… ¿qué pasó? – No estaba para cortesías ni buenos modales, necesitaba saber.

•No lo sabes?

•Por favor Arf… - Comenzó a decir sin fuerzas

•Nanoha qué esperabas? – No quería sonar a reproche, pero en el fondo le parecía increíble que no supiera por qué Fate se había ido – Fate ya ha pasado por esto antes, simplemente quiere evitar sufrir más - Nanoha negaba con la cabeza – Tú viste lo que pasó cuando vio a su maldita Madre, quieres que pase por lo mismo contigo?

•Yo no le haría daño Arf! Yo no soy Presia – Se defendió.

•Sí, pero eres casada como su primera y segunda relacion ¿no? En eso fue el mismo problema y por lo mismo su madre la acuso de psicopata sexual, sí eres igual a todas ellas y en el mismo problema… - Replicó. Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos instantes – Amiga… sé que tú no eres igual a ninguna de las dos personas que han hecho sufrir a Fate, pero las circunstancias son las mismas… no importa cuánto la puedas querer, ella no podría comenzar una relación contigo estando tú casada. No puede volver a eso, no quiere. Entiéndela… Si dejó que pasara lo que pasó entre ustedes el fin de semana fue porque sabía era la única forma de llevarte con ella, pero no soportaría quedarse y tener que estar en las sombras y tenerte sólo cuando Yuuno no esté.

•No todas las historias son iguales Arf… yo… yo quiero estar con ella … sólo con ella – Para ese momento ya no pudo contener las lágrimas en sus ojos – No puedo seguir casada con Yuuno, Arf… no puedo … la amo demasiado.

Arf quería creerle, pero sabía que debía tener los sentimientos revueltos y que en cualquier momento podía arrepentirse de lo dicho ahora, por otro lado, estaba Yuuno, quién podía lograr convencerla de continuar junto a él, después de todo, no se trataba de falta de amor entre ellos, sino de la presencia de sentimientos nuevos.

•No me crees cierto? - Dijo con tristeza

•No se trata de creerte o no Nanoha, sino de lo que estas dispuesta a hacer en realidad... Tú vida cambiaría por completo... Nada volvería hacer como hasta ahora ...

•Crees que no lo sé?

•Realmente lo sabes? ... No sólo acabarías con tú matrimonio Nanoha ... Esto cambiaría TODA TU VIDA!

•La amo... es lo único que sé - Afirmó

•Sí es así, entonces arregla tú situación y luego búscala, yo seré la primera en ayudarte, pero si no estas segura, si tienes algún atisbo de duda ... déjala ir ... - Se quedó en silencio un instante, estaba consciente que la decisión que Nanoha debía tomar era crucial para ambas, y en este punto no había términos medios - Tómate tú tiempo Nanoha. Ésta no es una decisión que debas tomar a la ligera.

Nanoha no tuvo más que decir. Las palabras de Arf habían sido claras, no importaba lo que dijera, sólo importaba las acciones, así que de nada serviría decir o jurar que estaba enamorada de Fate si igual no le creerían.

Arf se fue a los minutos dejando a una Nanoha desecha, aunque entendía la decisión de Fate de irse, le era imposible aceptar el hecho de no verla más, de no escucharla, de no compartir el día a día con ella. La necesitaba, la AMABA y era algo que no podía, ni quería evitar.

Dado que Acous estaría en la ciudad toda la semana y que Yuuno le había ofrecido hospedaje en su casa, pensó que lo mejor sería esperar su partida para poder hablar con él; lo que tenía que decirle le cambiaría la vida a él también, así que decidió esperar a que estuviesen solo ellos dos.

Esa tarde por suerte no tuvo ningún encuentro con la señora Presia, así que ese día sólo lidió con su profundo dolor y el tener que actuar como si nada sucediera junto a su esposo. Sin embargo, no le fue sencillo, se sentía culpable al engañarlo así, si bien era cierto que el amor que sentía por Fate era grande y fuerte, no era menos cierto que lo que sentía por Yuuno estaba latente, al menos, en lo que se refería a no querer herirlo; así que el sonreír, recibir el trato cariñoso y amoroso de él, escuchar los planes que pretendía poner en práctica en el futuro, eran como látigos en su piel y en su corazón. No los merecía; y con cada minuto que pasaba se ahogaba cada vez más con todo aquello.

Por su parte, Yuuno notaba el cambio en Nanoha. La mirada perdida y triste en los momentos en los que creía que el no la miraba, los sollozos ahogados antes de dormir y la más dolorosa realidad, los orgasmos y gemidos fingidos a la hora de hacer el amor. Todas señales inequívocas de que su relación estaba en peligro. Durante esa semana se esforzó por sorprenderla con numerosos detalles, desde chocolates y flores, hasta retrasar su ida una semana más. Todos intentos desesperados por recuperar el brillo y la sonrisa genuina en el rostro de Nanoha, pero a la vez, todos intentos inútiles, pues nada la hacía reaccionar.

Una tarde luego del trabajo, Nanoha en vez de irse a su casa, fue hasta casa de Arf; necesitaba estar allí, necesitaba sentirse cerca de Fate aunque fuese al estar en el mismo espacio donde habían vivido momentos tan especiales. Arf le había dado copias de las llaves, así que no tuvo que esperar a que llegara. El estar sola le permitió drenar su tristeza, su dolor. Pudo llorar libremente sin tener que cuidarse de que Yuuno se diera cuenta o llegara de repente. Lloró acostada en la cama de Fate abrazando con fuerzas una almohada que aún mantenía su olor.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de su desahogo. Al principio se extrañó, pero luego nació una pequeña esperanza de que fuese Fate regresando nuevamente, por lo que corrió hasta la puerta para abrirla. Al hacerlo, encontró lo que menos esperaba, envolviéndola una ráfaga de rabia y celos.

•¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con frialdad

•Lo mismo podría preguntar yo – Respondió una descolocada Presia. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que Presia estuviese allí. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes – Y… Arf está?

•No ha llegado

Presia entendió que la presencia de Nanoha allí era indicativo de la cercanía de ella con Fate y Arf, así que decidió ir sin rodeos.

•Supongo entonces que estás con mi hija Fate

•Supones mal… Fate tampoco está – Se recostó del borde de la puerta bloqueando el paso

•Así que estás sola en el apartamento de Arf … - Dijo un tanto incrédula – Interesante

•No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿Qué es lo que busca aquí? … - Preguntó con tono de hastío - O debo decir ¿A quién?

•Definitivamente no a ti – Dijo luego de sonreír

•Eso es seguro. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes ser capaz de presentarte aquí.

•Quería saludar – Respondió con desparpajo

•¡¿Saludar? – Levantó las cejas – ¿Después de lo que le hiciste? – No podía creer que dijera eso

•Y según tú, qué fue lo que hice? – No dudaba que Nanoha estuviera bien enterada de lo sucedido con Fate, pero no podía darlo por sentado.

•Sólo destruirle la vida de tu propia hija Fate… o bueno, hiciste un muy buen intento. Gracias a Dios no lo lograste.

Presia bajó la mirada un momento. Ese no era un tema que quisiera discutir en medio del pasillo y mucho menos con alguien que no había estado involucrada.

•No sé cuanto sepas de lo que pasó, pero es algo que no quisiera discutir contigo.

•Ni yo, pero no puedo creer que seas tan cara dura como para venir aquí como si nada.

•¿Será que puedo pasar? – Preguntó al sentir que se acercaban voces de algunos vecinos.

Nanoha abrió la puerta de mala gana y le hizo señas para que pasara. Entró, observó todo a su alrededor, estaba igual a como lo recordaba, y luego se sentó en el sofá. Nanoha simplemente se quedó parada frente a ella.

•Podrías darme un vaso de agua? - Le pidió con voz suave y sin ningún atisbo de prepotencia o arrogancia, cosa que sorprendió a Nanoha y por lo cual no pudo negarse - Gracias - Le agradeció al dárselo. Dio dos sorbos al agua y luego se decidió a hablar - Sé que hice mal y no estoy orgullosa de eso... pero ya no puedo cambiarlo y sólo me queda tratar de...

•Arreglarlo? - La interrumpió con tono irónico

•Que me perdone - La corrigió - Nada puede arreglar lo que hice - Presia miró a los ojos a Nanoha, y por más que Nanoha intentó encontrar algo de mentira o falsedad en su mirada, no la encontró - No hay un día en el que no me sienta miserable y como una cobarde... en el que no me reproche la actitud tan baja que tuve... no pasa un día en el que no vea la expresión de decepción y dolor de mi Fate. Eso es algo que me perseguirá toda mi vida... Y aunque sé que no merezco su perdón, ella sí merece que se lo pida... y a eso vine ... a pedirle perdón.

Nanoha tuvo que sentarse luego de escuchar aquello. No conocía a Presia, sólo sabía lo que le había hecho a Fate, pero por lo poco que había visto en la oficina, parecía que no era del tipo de quienes bajaban la cabeza y mucho menos, de quienes pedían perdón.

•¿Por qué me dices esto a mí?

•Porque Fate debe saberlo de una manera o de otra. Sé que Arf no se lo diría. En cambio tú...

•Yo qué? - Preguntó al ver que Presia no respondía

•Confío en que entiendas que esto es importante para ella ... Es importante que sepa que no me regocijo de felicidad por el mal que le hice ... que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y evitarle todo el dolor y la vergüenza por la que pasó ... lo hiciera sin dudarlo.

•¿Es importante para ella ... o para ti?

•Nada hará que me sienta mejor, pero al menos quiero hacer lo correcto... sólo eso.

Nanoha estaba segura que durante mucho tiempo Fate había esperado escuchar aquellas palabras, y era toda una ironía que no estuviese allí para escucharlas por sí misma.

•Quisiera esperarla y hablar con ella directamente... pero algo me dice que no llegará pronto - Nanoha se quedó callada - Me iré esta misma noche, lo único que me hacia quedarme era la necesidad de hablarle... pero no es posible, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es desaparecer definitivamente su vida.

Presia se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de irse se volteó hacia Nanoha

•No hagas igual que yo... si la quieres, no dejes que el miedo te impida hacer lo necesario para estar con ella, yo que soy su propia madre la abandone por pensar en que diría la gente, la sociedad y con que cara yo los miraría a ellos, ahora solo me arrepiento de lo egoísta que fui y lo cobarde por no aceptarla.

Así como llegó, se fue. Nanoha se quedó pasmada con lo que le dijo, pero en el fondo se lo agradeció, pues le dio el último empujón para hacer lo que debía hacer. De esa noche no pasaría.

Hablar con Yuuno fue lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Como era de esperar, no aceptaba el final y mucho menos por la razón que le daba. No entendía cómo era posible que se enamorara de una mujer y que echara por la borda todo lo que habían construido. Fueron días y noches infernales de discusiones y gritos, de insultos y lamentaciones. Todo hasta que finalmente comprendió que no había nada que hacer, pues ya no había nada que recuperar.

Al hacer la separación de bienes, vendieron la casa y el carro. Yuuno no quería tener nada que le recordara la peor noche de su vida. Con el dinero, Nanoha alquiló un modesto apartamento cerca de la oficina y cerca de Arf, a quién visitaba al menos dos veces por semana para saber de Fate.

No quiso que Arf le dijera nada de su separación. Quería hacerlo ella misma, pero sólo cuando ya fuera un hecho. Por su parte, Arf guardó celosamente el paradero de Fate. No quería que Nanoha se sintiera tentada a buscarla antes de lo debido.

En todo ese tiempo, Fate permaneció en la casa de playa de Arf. Había llegado a un acuerdo con ella para cuidar y mantener la casa durante su estadía. Consiguió trabajo en una tienda de artículos sport, y de cuando en cuando, ofrecía el servicio de transporte para visitar los cayos.

Estaba tranquila, aunque la soledad la alcanzaba cada noche y la necesidad de regresar y ver aunque fuese de lejos a Nanoha la carcomían. En dos ocasiones, había tenido acercamientos con dos de las clientes asiduas a la tienda, pero rápidamente las había descartado. No eran Nanoha, y el corazón estaba demasiado atado a ella como para dar cabida a aventuras sin sentido.

Había pasado un año desde su partida. Era muy poco lo que sabía de Nanoha, pues Arf era muy parca al referirse a ella. Intuía que no quería herirla diciéndole lo bien que estaría con Yuuno, como debía ser para su desgracia. Pero necesitaba regresar. Necesitaba retomar su vida.

Salió de la tienda más tarde de lo normal, lo hacía cada vez que podía, pero esta vez lo hacía para ir arreglando poco a poco las cosas sin terminar, antes de partir definitivamente. Se iría en una semana.

Al llegar a la casa, la emoción la invadió al ver el carro de Arf estacionado en el garaje. De cuando en vez Arf se aparecía sin avisar alegrándole la estadía por algunas horas, así que bajó del carro lo más rápido que pudo y corrió para entrar a la casa. Entró, pero no la vio. La buscó en su cuarto pero no estaba allí. Pensó que tal vez estaría con alguna conquista por la playa, así que bajó a la cocina para hacerse algo de cenar.

Sacó pan, queso y jamón de la nevera para hacerse un emparedado, si era cierto que Arf estaba allí con una "amiga", lo mejor era dejarle el camino libre para no tener que presenciar escenas incómodas. De pronto comenzó a sonar una canción desde el cuarto de entretenimiento.

_Eres todo lo que pedía, lo que mí alma vacía, quería sentir._

Fate frunció un poco el ceño. No era costumbre de Arf utilizar esas tácticas románticas con sus conquistas.

_Eres lo que tanto soñaba, lo que tanto deseaba y que en ti, descubrí._

Sin embargo, le entró la duda de si finalmente había conocido a alguien que la inspirara lo suficiente como para dejar salir el romanticismo, así que decidió echar un vistazo.

_Tú, has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada parte de mi ser. Ya no tengo corazón, ni ojos para nadie... Sólo para ti_

A medida que se acercaba a la sala de donde salía la música, se daba cuenta que no escuchaba voces ni nada que indicara la presencia de Arf. Pero por otro lado, percibió el dulce aroma floral que tanto recordaba...

•Nanoha - Susurró.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Sabía que era una locura tan siquiera pensar que pudiese ser ella, pero no pudo evitar que la esperanza naciera en su interior.

_Eres el amor de mi vida, el destino lo sabía y hoy te puso ante mí._

Entró a la sala y la encontró sola y oscura. Sólo las luces del equipo rompían la intensa oscuridad.

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado, es que entiendo que a tu lado, siempre pertenecí._

Se quedó parada en medio de la sala, escuchando la canción y tragándose cada gramo de esperanza que había tenido. Era absurdo que aún después de tanto tiempo, aún la esperara.

_Tú, has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma, cada parte de mi ser. Ya no tengo corazón, ni ojos para nadie... Sólo para ti_

Unas manos rodeándole la cintura la sacaron de sus pensamientos, quiso voltearse para ver de quién se trataba, pero esas manos se aferraron a ella pegando su cuerpo al de Fate. Necesitó sólo unos segundos para descubrir que sí era ella... Era Nanoha!

_Sólo para ti. Sólo para ti_

Fate tomó sus manos y se aferró a ellas también. No entendía cómo era que estaba allí, pero no quería arruinar el momento, así que sólo se dejó llevar.

_Esto es de verdad. Lo puedo sentir. Sé que mi lugar es junto a ti._

Nanoha se movió hasta quedar frente a frente con Fate.

_Eres todo lo que pedía, lo que no conocía y que en ti descubrí._

•Te amo Fate... Te amo más de lo que puedo decir... y estoy aquí... sólo para ti - Le dijo al finalizar la canción.

Sin esperar ni un minuto más, sus labios fueron a su encuentro. Los anhelaba, los deseaba, los amaba.

Se fundieron en un abrazo intenso. Querían ser un sólo ser y en medio de lágrimas y sonrisas nerviosas se besaban, se acariciaban tratando de constatar que no era un sueño y que en realidad estaban allí, que era verdad que el amor estaba intacto a pesar del tiempo.

Las ropas no duraron mucho tiempo en su lugar. Manos ansiosas las quitaron del camino a la gloria. La alfombra las recibió con beneplácito, estimulando con su suavidad la sensibilidad de sus cuerpos.

Entre besos y caricias, Fate se detuvo a verla por unos minutos. Dudaba si aquello era realidad o si era un juego cruel de su imaginación.

•¿Estas aquí? - Preguntó mientras recorría su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Nanoha asintió - ¿No es un sueño?

Nanoha tomó la mano de Fate y se la llevó hasta los labios para besar cada uno de sus dedos.

•Estoy aquí... donde debo y quiero estar... Contigo.

Fate sonrió, pero aún no estaba segura de lo que sus palabras significaban. Nanoha vio la duda en sus ojos.

•Me separé amor... - Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se acercó lo más que pudo para que pudiera verle los ojos al hablar - Me divorcié. Ya no estoy con Yuuno ... Estoy aquí contigo y para ti ... Hoy y siempre.

¿Qué más podía pedir? La sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos, la alegría se apoderó de su corazón y la paz acobijó su alma.

•Cielo... hay algo que nunca te he dicho... - Nanoha la miró con expectativa - Te amo... Te amo, te amo, TE AMOOO! - Gritó con alegría.

La besó con pasión, con necesidad, pero también con todo el amor retenido hasta ese momento. Ambas rieron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Para Fate, decir esas palabras eran una liberación, para Nanoha escucharlas, eran la confirmación de que ese era su lugar.

Una satisfacción y felicidad inmensa las arropó. La tranquilidad de saber que aquello era sólo el comienzo del resto de sus vidas. La certeza de que eran la una para otra. La certeza de que era el inicio de una nueva vida.

Ahora y siempre Nanoha Takamashi y Yo, Fate Testarrosa.

Solo para ti...

No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas. Esto es "Ella y Yo", una historia verdadera… una historia de dos, que sin importar cuantos muros les obstruían su camino siempre caían y ellas juntas, de la mano siempre caminaban.

Fin


End file.
